Underneath the Moon (Piero Barone fanfiction)
by annawritesfanfiction
Summary: "I like that," I said finally, "What does it mean?" "The moon did this; it's the moon's fault that I've fallen in love with you." I looked up at the moon glowing above us. "That's beautiful." When Piero Barone enters the life of Julia Clement, she is determined to hide from him the secrets that could hurt him. But as Piero draws her close, he begins to dismantle her walls...
1. Chapter 1

Underneath the Moon

(Piero Barone Fanfiction)

Chapter 1

***Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back again with my third fanfiction, another story about Il Volo, the operatic-pop singing trio from Italy. This one focuses on Piero, the oldest one of the group. (the one with glasses, for those of you vaguely familiar with Il Volo.) As I did in my other Il Volo fanfiction (****_Gianluca Ginoble and I_****), I encourage you to look up the songs mentioned in the story, especially "La Luna Hizo Esto," which plays a large role in it. I had a great time spending my summer writing this story, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I have. Feel free to email me at annawritesfanfiction** **at gmaildotcom. (The site doesn't let you write the address normally.) Enjoy…**

The last notes of my humble song hung in the air, but the little child in my arms, lost in dreamland, took no notice. I smiled gently down at her and continued to rock her back and forth in the wooden rocking chair in front of the hospital window. The night was warm, but the hospital was cool and the room quiet. The moon gently shone its light down on us, and the stars winked at us from a serene night sky as the little girl sighed softly in her sleep. Her head rested against my chest, her thinning blonde hair falling over my arms as I rubbed her back.

The door to the room quietly opened, casting light across the floor as her mother entered. She smiled brightly when she spotted her little daughter in my arms.

"Oh, you got her to sleep!"

I nodded, lifting my feet to let the rocker begin to slow.

"I thought rocking would calm her down."

"Julia, you are a miracle worker!"

I smiled softly in gratitude and curled my hand under the child's legs, carefully lifting her as I got up from the rocker. She stayed asleep, and I gently laid her down on the hospital bed. I quickly checked her I.V. and heart rate before I left, then quietly kissed her cheek and said good-night to her mother.

I opened the door and slipped out of her room, and apparently entered a hallway of chaos as three other nursing interns stampeded down the hallway toward me.

"There she is!" one cried, and I quickly shut the door behind me before they could disturb the little one within.

In a moment they were upon me, pulling me with them in a flurry of chattering and confusion.

My acquaintance Lauren shushed them, reaching out to grasp the sleeve of my purple scrubs.

"Julia, we know that technically you're off now, but since you're still here, do you think you can come and help us with a patient?"

"Sure, I can try. What's going on?"

"There's a little girl who needs stitches, but she doesn't want them and she's freaking out! Freaking out I tell you!"

"Calm down, Lauren. You want _me_ to help? Stitches are simple; where's Nurse Sherry?"

"The kid kicked her in the mouth! The stitches aren't the problem, it's the kid! Julia, you're easily the best out of all of us at handling kids! You'll be able to calm her down!"

"I'll do my best, then," I offered, and they filled me in on the situation as they took me to the room in the children's hospital. The girl was from Sicily, visiting her older cousin in Las Angeles. She had fallen and cut her shoulder while she was playing, she was scared of the stitches, and not even her beloved cousin could calm her.

When we reached the room, I observed a shrieking five-year-old huddled in the corner and a cluster of nurses and interns swarming throughout the small space.

A tall Sicilian boy about my age crouched beside her, trying to reason with her, but she refused to pay attention to him.

She was obviously scared of all the noise and confusion, and I loudly clapped my hands together.

Everyone turned to look at me, and the clamor died down. Even the little girl quieted and looked at me in curiosity.

"Alright, there are way too many people in this room, so EVERYBODY OUT! That is… please?"

The nurses glanced at each other, and I blushed upon realizing that I had delivered orders to people more highly trained than I. Still, everyone obediently filed out of the room, nodding at me.

I reached out and touched one of the nurses.

"Nurse, could you stay and observe my work…?"

"I don't think that's necessary. You can handle this, Julia."

She gave me an approving nod and left the room, and I turned and entered it.

The boy crouching beside the child stood up and looked at me with deep brown concerned eyes.

"Should I leave?" he asked in a handsome Italian accent, opening his hands questioningly.

"Could you? Only for a moment."

He pushed up his red framed glasses and nodded, then moved past me and out the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. I turned and watched him go. He was very handsome, with thick dark hair, rich brown eyes, and a lean figure. He also looked strangely familiar…I presently pushed him out of my mind and turned to the girl, focusing on her instead.

She also had dark hair and eyes, with beautiful olive Sicilian skin. Her shoulder was wrapped in blood-soaked, amateurly-tied bandages, and her eyes were red from crying. She crossed her arms defiantly at me.

There was a pained look in her eyes, but she gritted her teeth and said, "I'll kick you if you touch me!"

I was quiet for a moment, determining what to say. I felt the nurses and interns watching me intently from the window in the door.

I kept a straight face and asked calmly, "Why? Are you afraid of me?"

She looked surprised, and then quickly shook her head.

"You're not? Then you won't mid if I sit with you?"

She stared quietly at me, and I bent to pick up her doll from the floor. I moved forward and sat next to her, holding it out for her to take it. She hesitated, then snatched it from my hand and held it tightly.

She glared at me, so I looked away and sat quietly. For several minutes, we sat silently side-by-side against the wall. The cloth over her shoulder was darkening with blood, and I wanted to tend to it, but I forced myself to stay still. Her breathing was rapid, but as the minutes passed it slowed and she seemed to relax.

She slowly uncrossed her arms, but when the worried Sicilian boy moved to the window to look at her, she crossed them again.

"Are you mad at him?" I asked softly, as if we were sharing a secret.

She nodded and looked up at me.

"He's being mean right now."

"How so?"

"He wants me to get stitches. I'm _not_ getting stitches, even if it does get infected like the nurses said!"

"Oh, goodness, you don't want that!" I said, and she gritted her teeth defiantly.

I moved to sit in front of her so she would watch me instead of her cousin.

"I had to get stitches once."

She remained quiet, but when I didn't continue, she asked, "What happened?"

I gave her a dramatic reenactment of the story of the day I fell off my bike, hurt my chin, and had to get stitches as a child.

She listened intently, and then she filled me in on her story. She was playing in her cousin's garage, and she fell on a nail sticking out from the wall.

"My parents weren't there, and there weren't any cars at the house, so he wrapped up my shoulder and carried me all the way to the hospital!"

"He did!? Wow, see, he's not mean! He only cares about you. He wants to protect you and make sure you're okay."

She paused, and then nodded slightly.

"I guess so. He looks kinda scared, doesn't he? But I don't like how he asked me to get stitches! I don't want them."

"Oh."

She was quiet, then gingerly touched the makeshift bandage over her shoulder.

"What did he tell you about stitches?" I asked.

"He said I need them to get better. He said he knows my arm hurts, but I need to be brave."

I opened my mouth to speak, but held my tongue when I noticed the new pensive expression on her face. I sat quietly with her as she thought.

"Do they hurt? Stitches?"

"Not too much. It's only thread. Here, I'll show you."

I got up and rummaged around in the counter, producing a closed box of tools. I pulled on some gloves, and then took out the needle and thread.

I returned to sitting cross-legged in front of her, and I held out the needle and thread to her. She reached out and timidly touched them, then reached for her arm. Her lip trembled.

"It really hurts."

"The stitches will help it get better."

"And them it won't hurt anymore?"

"No, it won't hurt when it's better. Look, take off the bandages and I'll show you how I give someone stitches. I won't touch you, though."

She cautiously removed the covering over her shoulder and showed me the wound. She watched my face closely, but I showed no signs of being taken aback at the deep gash.

I threaded the needle while she watched.

"See, I'll make it go in through here, and here, and here…and it'll come out there, and I'll tie it. It's just like sewing."

"My mama sews."

"My mom doesn't know how to sew, so every time she rips her clothes, I have to fix it for her!"

She giggled.

"That's funny!"

Her smile fell, and she reached out and touched the thread, then took her doll and hugged it tightly. She looked up at me.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Julia."

"I'm Abrielle."

She was quiet, and I crouched quietly next to her, holding the needle and thread. Her cousin appeared again at the window, and he looked hopeful when he spotted my position. I looked over at him and smiled encouragingly before turning back to Abrielle.

She looked fearfully up at me.

"Are you good at sewing?"

"Yes."

She looked at her cousin's face in the window and then got a determined look in her eyes. She held out her arm to me.

"Do it."

I immediately began the stitching process, and as I worked she stared defiantly at her cousin at the window.

When I finished, I sighed and sat back on my heels.

"All done!"

A grin spread across her face, and she looked down at the stitches.

"Hey!" she observed merrily, "It looks like I'm a zombie!"

I laughed, and she laughed too, and then gingerly touched the thread woven through her skin. She turned her face timidly to the window.

"Julia? Can he come in? I want to show him I was brave."

I turned to the window and motioned for him to come in.

He immediately opened the door and rushed in to crouch beside Abrielle. I stood and stepped back to pick up the tools, quietly observing him.

He was very tall, with thick dark hair that was shorter on the sides and longer on top. He had handsome dark eyes and long lashes with think eyebrows. He wore a thin white T-shirt and jeans, and he held out his steady hands to Abrielle, lifting her gently onto his knee.

He looked concernedly at her and spoke in his handsome Italian accent, "My little one, are you okay?"

I smiled and turned from them to pick up the needle and thread.

"Yes, Piero, I'm fine."

My head snapped up.

_ Piero!?_

I turned swiftly to watch them.

She held out her arm.

"Look, Piero, I got stitches."

He laughed at her exuberant face, and his smile was wonderfully bright and handsome. I smiled in sudden recognition of him.

_Piero Barone._

Abrielle reached out to him, and he cuddled her carefully to his chest, kissing her cheek tenderly as he did so.

I watched him in awe, but before he could look up at me, Lauren pulled me from the room into the group that had been waiting outside the door.

"You were amazing, Julia!" she cried.

"See, we knew you could handle it!" another intern said. "You always know just what to do! The little munchkins adore you!"

"I just do my best," I said modestly.

They congratulated me and asked me what I did to persuade her to let me give her the stitches. They complimented me profusely on my child wrangling skills until I embarrassedly excused myself to get my things from the hospital lounge. It was almost nine at night, and I had classes the next day. I get off of work at five, but I usually lose track of time when I'm with the children. I turned to look curiously back at Piero as I walked, but the other interns had gathered eagerly around him. I accepted that I wouldn't get to speak with him and continued on my way to the lounge.

I collected my college textbooks and my bag from my locker and left the lounge to walk back the way I had come. I paused in surprise when I saw Piero jogging toward me through the wide hallway, smiling brightly at me.

"Hey!" he said, coming to a stop in front of me, "I wanted to thank you for helping Abrielle get those stitches. I know she's a very… stubborn child. You were great with her, um…Julia Clement…"

He read my name off my name tag and then smiled wonderfully at me.

I smiled back, grateful for his kind words, and shifted my books to my hip. I reached out with my free hand to greet him with a hug. He felt hot, probably from carrying Abrielle to the hospital in the May heat, and his T-shirt was soft. He wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug.

"You're welcome, Piero Barone."

He drew back suddenly, looking pleasantly surprised.

"You know me!?"

I nodded.

"You're the operatic pop singer I've heard about! You're part of Il Volo with those other two boys, Gianluca and Ignazio, right? I thought you looked familiar when I saw you, and then I heard Abrielle say Piero, and I realized that it was you!"

"Wow! That's…wonderful!" He grinned warmly at me. "Well, it's great to meet you, Julia. May I carry your books?"

I smiled in surprise and nodded, and he took them from me and cradled them in his arm. We began to walk down the long hallway together, and he asked me how I had convinced Abrielle to submit to getting stitches.

I recounted the story for him, and he listened intently, smiling down at me.

When I finished, he asked me how long I'd been a nurse.

"Actually, I'm not a nurse yet. I'm in training, and I come to work after college each day."

"You're kidding! You're really not a nurse yet?"

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I'm twenty years old, and I'm about to finish my third year of college. I'm going to work here as a full time nurse when I finish my training, but they've already given me so many special privileges!"

"Well, you are very good at what you do! You were amazing with my little Abrielle!"

"Well, thank you. I love working here. The children are all very special to me."

"I'm twenty also," he said when our conversation quieted. "But I'm not in college. I just sing."

I giggled, and he grinned at me, his eyes friendly and bright.

We reached Abrielle's room, where a nurse was approvingly looking over her stitches. She turned to me and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Excellent work, Julia! Your patient is free to go!"

She helped Abrielle climb down from the counter, and she immediately skipped over to Piero, wedging herself in between us and taking his hand.

"Piero, how are we going to get home?"

"Well, um…"

He nervously fingered his glasses, and I giggled.

"Oh, that's right! She told me that you carried her here!"

He nodded at me.

"Her parents took their car, and I let her older sister borrow mine for the evening."

"Well…I can drive you home if you would like. Your house can't be too far away if you walked here."

"Oh, please say yes, Piero!" Abrielle pleaded. "I don't want to walk!"

He laughed.

"Hush, princess! You didn't even walk the first time; I carried you!"

I laughed, and she glared at him as he smiled at me.

"Julia, that would be wonderful, many thanks to you!"

So I waved good-bye to the interns, who nudged each other and giggled as I left the hospital with the handsome Italian singer and his defiant little cousin.

I slid into the driver's seat and Piero sat in the passenger seat, lifting his foot to rest on his knee and holding my books in his lap.

Abrielle climbed into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt at Piero's command, then leaned her forehead against the window to look out at Los Angeles. Piero guided me to his house as we talked.

"So, Piero, I've told you about my career; now will you tell me about yours?"

"Well…I sing."

I giggled, and he smiled over at me as he launched into a passionate explanation of his career that spanned over the drive to his house.

"Music is everything to me; it's my life! I sing all the time, and I play some instruments too. I'm doing what I love, and it's all I could ever ask for!"

He described recording sessions and concerts to me as I listened intently, curious to have a peek into his strange lifestyle.

We quickly reached his home, which turned out to be two miles away from the hospital.

"Two miles, Piero!? Gosh, that's quite a long way to carry a five-year-old!"

He shrugged.

"I just…had to get her there. I was hoping to find a taxi or something, but no luck."

I smiled softly at his dedication to the little girl, and he asked me if I would like to come in for a moment. The outside of the house was beautiful, and I agreed, curious to see the inside.

We climbed out of the car, and when Abrielle didn't we realized she had fallen asleep.

Piero opened the car door and gently reached down to lift her from the seat. He held her close to his chest and shut the door with his foot.

"Funny," he said, shaking his head at me, "I carry her two miles and she's the one who's tired."

I laughed and then walked beside him up to the house.

The image before me of Piero holding her was precious, and the way he smiled down at her made me feel warm inside.

I quietly walked beside him, watching him shift Abrielle to get out his keys.

When we entered the house, he shut the door and went to put the little girl to bed, asking me to sit and wait for him.

But I didn't sit. Instead, I looked around me at the beautiful kitchen and living room, and I went to the back door to gaze over a lovely swimming pool just outside the door. I looked over his bookshelf containing many Italian and Spanish titles, and looked over his pictures of his family and the other boys of Il Volo.

I crossed to the other side of the living room to the handsome black piano, looking over the papers covered in his handwriting spilling over the keys and lid.

"Do you play?" asked Piero, coming down the steps behind me.

I jumped, and then smiled shyly as he approached.

"Oh, no, I don't play anything," I said.

He grinned at me and came to the piano, sitting down and raising his fingers to the keys.

He began to play "You Raise Me Up," and I quietly sat beside him on the bench.

He smiled at me as he played.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. You're very good."

He released the keys and playfully popped his collar, watching for my reaction. I laughed, and he went back to playing, but shifted the song to "Moves Like Jagger," by Maroon 5.

"How about this one?"

In response, I snapped my fingers and playfully bobbed my head and moved my shoulders to the fast music.

He laughed, and stopped playing when I stopped dancing.

He stood from the piano and gestured theatrically around him.

"So this is my place."

"You live here alone?"  
"I do. Gianluca and Ignazio come over often, though... And my family visits sometimes, but this is the first time Abrielle's family has come to visit. They're leaving soon, though, and I'll have the whole house back to myself."

"Then what will you do with the house back?"

"Mope around and miss them."

I laughed.

"Awww, Piero!"

He grinned at me and led me to the couch, where he flopped down and put his feet up on the coffee table, and I sat next to him. He smiled at me, his handsome eyes shining.

"So, Julia, tell me about working at the children's hospital. What's it like?"

I pushed my long brown wavy hair over my shoulder, then crossed one leg over the other and folded my hands on top of them.

"Hmm…where do I begin?"

He sat up and grinned, then began to sing,_ "Where do I begin…to tell the story of how great a love can be…"_

I fell silent, listening in astonishment at his powerful voice. I gazed at him as he sang, watching him in delighted surprise. He surveyed my expression and stopped.

"Sorry, that's what I think of whenever anyone says that."

"Well don't stop there! Go on!" I encouraged eagerly.

_"The sweet love story that is older than the sea, the simple truth about the love she brings to me…"_

His voice was strong and beautiful, and I listened in wonder of it.

He stopped and grinned.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are a wonderful singer!"

He took a playful bow, and I giggled.

"So," he said, sitting back and crossing his feet on the coffee table again. "The children's hospital?"

I started to fill him in on my experiences at the hospital and my interactions with the children.

He had a pleasant face, and his faint smile as he listened to me made me feel very comfortable, considering I met him only an hour earlier.

He made little comments here and there that made me laugh, and I scooted closer to him and leaned against the back of the couch while he recounted stories of concerts and crazy fans.

His stories were hysterical, and he kept me laughing throughout their entirety.

He couldn't resist bursting into song here and there during the stories, and his voice was powerful and handsome.

I stayed there on the couch with him for much longer than I had planned to, and was alerted to this when I noticed the clock on the wall.

"Eleven already!? Gosh, I better get going! I have classes tomorrow!"

He grinned and stood up when I did.

"Julia, before you go, can I see your phone?"

I smiled and handed it to him, and he typed in his number. I asked for his phone and did the same.

Then he reached out to hug me tightly, and I smiled up at him when he released me.

He went with me to the front door and opened it for me.

"Good-night Piero," I said, turning to smile and wave at him before I went down the steps to my car.

"Good-night Julia."

He stayed in the doorway, watching me as I climbed into my car, then he waved and stepped back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slipped back into my normal routine without immediate contact from Piero, but I was very curious about him. He was sweet and friendly, and he made me laugh. His jokes from the other night were still making me smile.

A few days later I received a text from him:

_"Abrielle's family is leaving today. She wanted me to tell you she says goodbye."_

_ "How sweet! Tell her I said goodbye back."_

_ "Certainly."_

When he didn't send anything else, I texted him the next morning.

_"How does it feel to have the house back to yourself?" _

I tucked my phone into my pocket and went about my normal routine, checking my phone eagerly. After a while I received:

_"Lonely…" _I smiled. _"…It's too quiet in here! I'm going crazy!"_

_ "Why don't you get out of the house for a while? Find something to occupy your time?"_

_ "Like what?"_

_ "We're in Los Angeles; there are plenty of things to do!"_

_ "Again, like what? All I seem to be interested in today is T.V. and moping."_

_ "Go walk on the beach or something."_

There was a pause, and then my phone rang. He was calling me. I picked up, and in his handsome accent he commented, "The beach, huh? Not a bad idea. Would you care to accompany me, Julia?"

I giggled.

"Piero, I have to work."

"Oh. Right."

He sounded a little disappointed.

"But…I get off of work at five if you would postpone it for a few hours."

"Yeah, let's do that! Should I pick you up?"

"I'll have my car at the hospital. I'll meet you at the beach after work."

"Great! It'll be fun!"

"But then what will you do for now?"

"Hang around and wait for it to be five."

I laughed, and he broke into song, "_Reloj_…"

I laughed at the outburst of a Spanish song about the clock.

"I'll see you later, Piero."

"Until tonight," he said charmingly, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

In the afternoon I changed into my swimsuit and tied a white cover-up on over it. I left the hospital and drove to the beach, where I texted Piero. When he assured me he was looking for me, I stood on the boardwalk and took off my cover-up. I took out my sunscreen and rubbed it as best as I could into my delicate, white skin.

As I waited for it to dry, I saw Piero walking toward me in the distance, wearing black swim trunks and a white T-shirt.

He held up his hand and waved, and I waved back.

He came up to me and reached out to hug me.

"I'm sticky," I warned, holding up my hands.

"Oh, sunscreen," he commented, smiling. He hugged me anyway.

I nodded.

"I get burned easily."

"That's not surprising," he said, "You have very light skin; it's lovely."

I smiled and thanked him.

He reached out and took the bottle from me.

"Here, I'll do your back for you. It's very bright today."

He squeezed out the lotion and I held my long hair out of his way. He gently rubbed it over my back and shoulders, and wiped his hands on his swim trunks.

Then we set off toward the water, leaving our shoes and the sunscreen on the boardwalk. We walked side by side on the sand, the cool water rushing over our feet.

I pulled my cover-up back on after we walked for a few moments and smiled up at him.

"So what'd you end up doing today?" I asked.

"I watched a lot of T.V., and I played a lot of piano. And that's pretty much it. It was a pretty lazy day. What did you do?"

"The usual. Classes, then work at the hospital."

"Your days are pretty busy."

I shrugged.

"Yes, they are. But I guess I like to be busy. This is rare for me to go out for a walk on the beach."

I smiled up at him, squinting against the bright sun.

"But I'll make an exception for you."

He smiled back, his dark eyes shimmering in the sunlight, and pushed up the red framed glasses on his nose.

"What do you do when you're at home?"

"I study, and I do a lot of housework. My mother doesn't do chores. So I must do them."

"Really? Your mother doesn't do housework?"

"Nope. She does the shopping, though."

"What about your father?"

"He's…out of the picture."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Julia."

I smiled softly at his penitent face and changed the subject.

"You're from Sicily, aren't you?"

He grinned at the mere mention of it, and his beautiful smile made me smile also.

"Tell me about it."

So he began to tell me all about Sicily, illustrating its beauty and wonders, and describing his family. He loved his family. He went on and on about his parents and his brother and sister, and I smiled to myself as I listened. He made them sound magnificent, as if they were living angels.

He rambled on about Sicily and his family, and I stayed quiet, happy to listen. He had a pleasant look on his face, and he was gazing off into the distance, lost in his reverie. He recounted pleasant memories of home to me, and I was content to walk alongside him through the sand and water and listen.

A huge piece of driftwood lay on the sand in front of me, and I stepped up onto it in my bare feet instead of going around. I held out my arms to balance, and Piero immediately took my hand to steady me, ending his speech about Sicily.

"Sorry. I was rambling."

I smiled down at my white feet on the dark wood.

"It's okay. It was wonderful. You were dreaming out loud."

"Well, tell me about you now. Where are you from?"

"I was born across the entire country, in Florida. I lived there until I was ten. Then my mom decided to completely end her relations with my father and move here, to California. It was good for both of us. It was just me and my mama, and it was wonderful! Now we still live in the same nice little house, and I go to school, and I work, and I keep busy."

I hopped down happily from the log, and he released my hand.

"Go on…"

"About what?"

"Anything. I had my time to ramble; now it's yours. And I like to listen to you. You have a lovely voice."

I blushed.

"I'm not much of a rambler."

"Right. You just like to keep busy, huh?"

I nodded.

A sly grin spread across his face.

"Then will you build sandcastles with me?"

I laughed and raised my eyebrows.

"Sandcastles, Piero?"

"Sure, why not?"

I shrugged and nodded, repeating his words, "Sure, why not?"

So we sat down on the sand and gathered up handfuls to build with. I tried to make little towers here and there as Piero expertly sculpted walls.

As we worked, he asked me to tell him more about the hospital, so I did. He paid close attention to my summary of life at the hospital, but I could tell he'd rather hear specific stories. So I began to provide him with individual stories of the children, focusing on the pleasant ones. He seemed to enjoy them, and he listened and watched my face as he worked on the sandcastle.

After a while, Piero deemed the castle complete, and stood back to admire it. I looked up at his pleased expression and laughed.

"It's not quite done, Piero."

"What's missing?"

I leaned forward and wrote our names in the middle.

"There."

I smiled up at him, and he reached his hands down to me and helped me up.

I brushed sand off of myself and waded out into the water to rinse the sand off my hands.

Piero yelped from behind me.

I turned to see him jumping up and down.

"I stepped on a crab!" he yelled, and went dancing down the beach.

I couldn't help but laugh, watching him dance about, and I jogged out of the water to him to ask if he was okay.

He laughed with me and took my hand.

"I'm fine. Do you want to get some dinner? I'm starving! We Sicilian people need to eat!"

I laughed again and nodded.

"Sounds good! Can we come back to see the sunset?"

"Of course!"

So we went to a beachside sandwich place, and I asked Piero to tell me more about his singing career. He tried to get me to tell him more about my life, but I didn't know what else to talk about.

So he started asking me questions about different things, and I answered each of them happily. He threw in absurd questions here and there to make me laugh.

I patiently let him ask whatever he wanted to, and he thankfully shied away from asking about my family.

When he ran out of questions, I asked him to tell me more stories from the Il Volo tours. He entertained me with them as we walked back to the beach, and when he saw the orange and pink-streaked sky, he burst into song.

_"It's a beautiful day! Don't let it get away! Beautiful day!"_

I smiled, listening happily.

"I've heard that song before! It's great!"

He grinned and took my hand, serenading me as we walked up to the ocean.

Then he released my hand and danced around before me on the beach, snapping his fingers and grinning. He made silly faces at me and I laughed.

I reached out to take his arm, stopping him and taking his hand again.

"You're crazy, Piero!"

He grinned.

"I know, I know! I just wanted to see your smile," he said. "You have a beautiful smile."

I blushed.

"Thank you, Piero. You do too."

I tugged on his hand and we started walking along the wet sand, the cool water rushing over our feet.

"Look, the moon!" I said, pointing up at it. It was a pretty half-moon, and I turned my head to Piero to see if he was looking at it too.

He smiled slyly at me, and I discovered that I was beginning to recognize that look in his eyes as he began to sing, _"La luna hizo esto, fue culpa de la luna, haberme enamorado, enamorado de ti!"_

I hadn't heard that song before, and I was mesmerized by it. I watched his face and listened in admiration of his voice and the song.

As he sang, he let go of my hand and instead placed his hand gently around my waist as we walked. His hand was strong and gentle, and it was both nerve-wracking and comforting to have him touch me so sweetly.

As I looked out over the darkening ocean and the brightening moon, I could feel his gaze upon me, and I looked up to smile encouragingly at him as he sang.

His voice was strong and handsome, and I listened as we walked along, looking out over the water.

When he finished, I was quiet, taking it all in before I spoke.

"I like that," I said finally, "What does it mean?"

"The moon did this; it's the moon's fault that I've fallen in love with you."

I looked up at the moon glowing above us.

"That's beautiful."

When the sun's light had disappeared and Piero had started to sing pop songs instead of his own music, we walked through the sand back to our cars.

He danced around next to me, and I laughed and jogged along beside him. He took my hands and spun me around, and I giggled and skipped along the beach in front of him. When I glanced back at him, he made a face at me, and I laughed.

"You sing something!" he said, reaching out to take my hand.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, pick something!"

I'm not mush of a singer, aside from when the children at the hospital asked it of me, but Piero seemed so eager to hear me sing that I consented.

I slowed to a walk and looked thoughtfully out at the ocean.

Then I snapped my fingers and danced around on the beach.

_"I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking! Going out so hot, just like an oven!"_

"Yes!" he said in delight, picking up the tune for me. He clapped his hands and stepping up close to me. He took me around the waist and took my hand and his, and we danced around on the sand together.

I laughed as he playfully spun me around and then let go of me to dance in front of me. I giggled, watching him, and he took my hand in his as we romped through the sand together.

When we had reached the parking lot, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"This was so much fun, Piero!" I said gleefully.

His arms went tightly around my back.

"Thank you for coming with me, Julia!" he grinned as I stepped back.

He took my hand in his strong one and leaned forward to kiss me lingeringly on the cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment to feel his lips against my skin, and smiled shyly at him when he pulled back.

"I'll call you sometime soon, okay?"

I nodded and turned to walk away to my car, slipping my hand out of his. I turned to look back at him, and he smiled beautifully and waved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat at a booth in the corner of the café, leaning on my arm and distractedly stirring my tea as I reflected on the events of the morning. I was surprised to find that my eyes were wet. I quickly swiped at them.

_Come on, Julia, you should be used to this by now. You have to leave every Saturday morning! It's not anything new._

I peered at my bag beside me, which contained things to occupy my time for the morning: my swimsuit if I wanted to return to the beach, the unforsakable iPod, books from college.

If only my mother hadn't borrowed my car!

But I suppose I could walk to the library. It wasn't _so_ far away.

I pushed back the plate of fruit before me and stared out the window again, looking past the blooming May flowers to my own reflection. The glass revealed that I looked upset, my blue eyes stormy, and my brown wavy hair falling forward in an attempt to hide my flushed face. I pushed it behind my shoulders and smiled a little at myself, straightening and trying to regain my usual cheerfulness.

But thoughts and memories clouded my head, and I rubbed my eyes with my fists, trying to push them out of my mind.

When I moved my hands, someone was sliding into the seat in front of me, and I jumped.

Then I brightened at the handsome face and disarming smile before me, sitting up quickly and smiling back.

"Good morning, Julia."

"Goodness, Piero, you scared me! What are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to get some breakfast before going to the recording studio. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh, no, please do!"

The waiter came over and greeted him, and after ordering breakfast he leaned forward and smiled at me.

"So what are you up to today, Julia?"

"Not much, actually. My mother borrowed my car, so I can't go anywhere beyond walking distance."

"You walked here? Where do you live?"

I gave him the address, and he raised his eyebrows.

"That's a pretty far walk. Why not go to a closer café?"

I shrugged and avoided his gaze, returning to absentmindedly stirring the tea. He quietly watched me.

His food came and he ate. He tried to make conversation with me, and he cheered me up a little. I spoke with him cheerfully, but it wasn't long before I slipped back into my pensive mood. I continued to speak cheerfully, but I think he could see through the façade. My mind was elsewhere, reflecting, wondering, worrying, and I spoke less and less until he stopped speaking and let me think. Though I unintentionally didn't acknowledge him much after that, I was immensely grateful for his company, and when he smiled at me he made me feel a little less somber.

"Julia."

"Hmmm?"

"Look at me."

Surprised, I sat up and looked into his handsome brown eyes. He wasn't smiling or cheerful anymore, and he regarded me with a rather concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"You seem a little sad."

"Do I? Oh, I don't mean to."

"No, but I can still see it. Tell me, Julia, what's troubling you? I've been watching you, and you're being very…reflective. You're thinking about something you don't want to be thinking about. What is it?"

My gaze wandered out the window again, and he reached out across the table and gently took my hand in his. I looked down at his strong, gentle hand holding my small, pale one. He rubbed the back of my hand tenderly with his thumb, and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you."

"You can tell me."

"It's a bit over your head, Piero."

"Try me."

I shook my head again.

"Leave it alone. I'm okay."

He quietly stared at me, and then released my hand and took out his wallet, dropping enough money on the table for both of our breakfasts.

He stood and reached his hand down to me, and I slung my bag over my shoulder and took it.

He pulled me up and we walked together out of the café, into the bright, warm sunlight.

"Since you don't have your car, I'll drive you home, okay?"

I froze, and he stopping walking and turned to me, studying my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I can't go home," I admitted softly.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Why not?"

"I…"

I looked down at my shoes.

He reached out and gently placed his hand on my back, making me look up at him.

"Then where will you go?"

"I don't know yet."

"I can't leave you here."

"Yes you can. I've been coming here every Saturday. At least for a while, then I go to the library or somewhere to pass the time."

"Every Saturday? But why? Why can't you go home?"

I looked apologetically into his eyes and kept my mouth shut.

He sighed and turned to unlock the car door. Then he turned back to me and gently placed a hand on my arm.

"Just get in. We'll talk things over."

He walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

I reluctantly did the same and placed my bag on the floor.

He turned on the air conditioner and then turned to me.

"Why can't you go home?"

He asked firmly, but he looked so concerned for me. He was fretting too much over a girl he only met a week ago. I took the hand he offered me and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Piero, don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine."

"You're avoiding my question."

I smiled softly, but there was no trace of playfulness in his eyes now. My smile faded, and I sighed.

"Because, Piero. Every Friday night and Saturday morning I must get out of the house and keep out for a while. It's just for the best. You needn't worry about it. Just drop me off at the library or something if you don't want to leave me here, and go to your recording session."

He looked disappointed, and he silently watched me.

I looked back at him longingly. I wanted to answer him, I really did. But it would be selfish of me to burden him with the mess that is my home life. It wasn't his problem to worry about. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry, Piero." I said softly.

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll stop asking for now. But I can assure you that I can handle whatever it is, and I'll keep it a secret if that's what you want. I just fear, from what little you're telling me, that it might be more serious than you're letting on."

I smiled, relieved that he was relenting in his questioning. It was better for him not to know. It wasn't his responsibility to fix my problems.

"Thank you, Piero!"

He nodded, and then smiled sweetly at me.

"I have a little time before I have to be at the studio. So what should I do with you, in terms of placement?"

"Bring me to the library."

"But then you'll have to walk home."

"It's not so far."

"Um, four miles?"

I grinned sheepishly, and he laughed. I brightened at the sound.

"No, not the library."

He turned the key and started the engine.

"Where are we going?"

"When do you think you can be back home?"

"Usually I return after lunch."

He nodded, and backed out of the parking lot.

He started to sing something softly, and I settled contentedly into the seat to listen.

I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't ask, trusting him to take me someplace nice. Maybe he was bringing me along to the recording studio?

But he didn't. I was surprised when he took the route to his house and pulled into his own driveway. He turned to smile at me.

"If you can't go home, then you can stay here at mine for a while. I'm sure you can find something to occupy your time. I'll bring you home after the recording session ends."

I stared in astonishment at him, and he grinned and climbed out the car.

I did the same, jogging to catch up with him.

"Piero, you're leaving me alone in your house!? You only met me about a week ago!"

"I'm crazy, I know," he said, digging his keys out of his pocket. He reached out and playfully pinched my cheek. "But who can resist this sweet face!"

I was too surprised at the situation to laugh, and he turned and opened the door for me.

He led me inside and I stood awkwardly in the living room while he went to the piano and slung his Beats headphones around his neck. I looked around me.

"This is too weird, Piero!" I confirmed as he walked past me.

He grinned and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Have fun!" he called as he shut the front door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat on the couch, looking timidly about me. It was so strange, being alone in Piero's house, and I felt greatly out of place.

I took my books from my bag and sat the floor, spreading them out to study. It was too quiet in the house, so I shyly began to read my notes aloud. When I finished studying, I wandered timidly throughout the living room and kitchen looking for something to pacify myself with. There was a pile of dishes in the sink, and I put them in the dishwasher, only to discover that it was broken. So that must be why Piero hadn't done them. I looked for dish soap, and found an unopened bottle in his laundry room. I washed the dishes by hand and stacked them to dry in the dishwasher.

Then I looked for something else to occupy my time with. I saved the dish soap and noticed that the pair of jeans atop the basket in the corner had a huge rip in the side. I picked them up and found that all the items of clothing in the basket had tears and ripping seams.

I smiled to myself and shook my head.

How did he do this to all these clothes?

I rummaged around through the cabinet and found a needle and thread. I took the basket with me out into the living room and placed it on the floor. I sat crossed-legged on the couch and draped the jeans over my thighs as I threaded the needle. I sat quietly stitching up the jeans as I softly hummed songs to myself, interrupting the quiet of the house. I went back and fingered my work, and nodded in approval of the clean stitches. I folded the jeans and placed them on the couch next to me. I re-threaded the needle and reached for a jacket with tearing seams.

Sewing was sweetly familiar to me, and as I engaged myself in it, the house began to feel less empty and unfamiliar. I felt quite comfortable to keep myself busy, though I glanced over at the pool a few times, drawn to the thought of playing in it.

While I mended the last pair of jeans, I thought I heard a car pull up, but I ignored it. Then the front door opened, and I jumped and looked up at Piero in surprise.

"Don't mind me," he said, smiling. "I forgot to get some music sheets."

He strode over to the piano and dug through the scattered sheets of music until he found the ones he was looking for- on the floor halfway underneath the piano.

I smiled to myself and returned to the sewing, carefully poking the needle through the fabric and tugging it through, minding my fingers. He walked past the couch, and then stopped and watched me quietly stitching up his jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Your clothes are all ripped," I commented, not looking up, "I'm mending them for you."

"Wow…well, thanks. But that's not what I meant when I said you could find something to occupy your time."

I shrugged and cut the strings.

"I like to get things done."

I carefully tied the ends of the thread

"You did the dishes too?" he asked, noticing the empty sink.

"Mmmm-hmmm."

He put his fists on his hips and shook his head.

I laid the jeans atop the stack of mended clothes beside me.

"There! Done!"

"Great!" he said, tucking the papers under his arm and reaching his hands down to pull me up. "Now go do something fun! No more chores, okay? Please?"

I looked up at him in surprise, and then nodded.

"Okay, sure Piero."

He nodded approvingly.

"I'll be back later. I probably won't be back for lunch, so just help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, okay?"

I nodded and looked admiringly up at him.

"Thank you, Piero."

"Sure, Julia."

He pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He grinned at me and left. I walked to the door and watched him climb into his car and drive off, my fingers gingerly touching the place he had kissed.

Then I turned and quietly looked around the room.

I stacked his clothes back into the basket and brought it to the laundry room, and saved the needle and thread as well.

Then I took my swimsuit from my bag and changed into it before I went outside and draped a towel over a poolside chair. I applied sunscreen and as I waited for it to dry, I walked back and forth beside the pool, looking at the beckoning water as the hot sun beat down on me. The water sparkled in the sunlight and looked so cool and nice... Deeming my sunscreen dry, I jumped in and was immersed in the cold deliciousness. I kicked off of the bottom and went back up to the surface, pushing my hair out of my face and smiling at the refreshing coolness of the water.

I splashed around in the pool for a while, and when I got tired, I climbed out and sat on the side while I squeezed water out of my long hair. I grabbed the towel and ran it over my legs, and then wrapped it around my middle. I went inside and looked for a book or something to read while I dried beside the pool. I went to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room, but most of the titles were in Italian and Spanish. But then I spotted something at the bottom of the shelf.

"No way!" I cried, snatching up a copy of _Looking for Alaska_. "He has John Green!?"

As I headed back to the pool, I opened the freezer and was pleased to find a box of popsicles. I took one and went back outside, reclining in a poolside chair. I adjusted the towel around my waist, unwrapped the popsicle, and held the book with one hand.

My phone went off on the chair next to me, and I reached out and read the text from Piero.

_ "Did you find something to do other than my housework?"_

I giggled and held the popsicle in my mouth so I could hold the book and the phone at the same time. I snapped a picture of myself and sent it to him.

_"Looks like fun!"_ he answered back. _"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!"_

I smiled and took the popsicle from my mouth and licked the juice that threatened to run down my arm. I pulled my legs underneath me and began to read.

The sun gently licked the drops from my skin and hair, but then slyly began an attempt to fry me up. I got up from the chair and went inside, into the cool living room. I found a radio on the floor, and I turned it on and listened to the fun dance beat that was playing. As I moved about the room picking up the things I had brought outside, I started to dance, and I struck a pose when I passed in front of a mirror. I laughed at myself and stayed in front of the mirror, smiling and skipping around with the beat of the music. I twirled around the whole living room and even when I slipped and fell, I laughed and jumped back up and continued dancing.

I frolicked all around the living room and kitchen from song to song, still in my swimsuit, giggling, until I began to get tired and my stomach started to growl. I left the dance floor and changed out of my swimsuit and into my normal clothes, then went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, I didn't expect anything grand, but to my surprise I found a container of roast duck!

"Goodness, how fancy!" I said as I twirled over to the cabinet to get a plate. I put it in the microwave and went to the TV to look for a DVD to watch as I ate. I passed a flyer lying on the kitchen table, advertising an Il Volo concert near the end of May, and another in July. I picked it up and studied it, looking at the picture of the three smiling Il Volo boys.

_I wonder what their concerts are like…_

I opened the cabinet next to the TV, and the first DVD that caught my eye was a PBS concert of Il Volo.

I smiled and reached for it.

_Let's find out._

I put the DVD in and sat on the couch with my lunch. I quickly discovered that the boys' singing was more spectacular than I had thought, and I couldn't seem to get enough of the beautiful songs and their handsome voices.

When I had finished lunch, I intently watched the rest of the concert, in awe of them and the music. Goodness, why didn't I listen to them more!? This was my kind of music!

When the last song ended and the house grew quiet again, I picked up the remote and restarted the DVD. I felt somewhat drowsy now, and as I listened to their beautiful voices, I laid a pillow over the arm of the couch and stretched out, intending just to rest for a moment. The music was soothing, and I quickly fell asleep…

The sound of the front door opening broke into the silence of the still house. I was far too comfortable to open my eyes, but I knew Piero had noticed me because he closed the door very carefully and quietly.

I heard him moving quietly about the house, picking up his things, then he came up to the couch and perched on the end.

I forced myself to open my eyes, and he was looking down at me, smiling a little. I pulled my legs closer to my body so he'd have more room to sit and closed my eyes again. His sofa was amazingly comfortable.

He scooted over and reached out to touch my legs, gently encouraging me to stretch them back out like I had them before. I consented, and he reached for the remote and put the TV on cable, but turned the volume down low so he wouldn't disturb me.

My feet were in his lap, and it was warm and nice.

He rested his hand on my ankle, and the warmth radiated into my skin. I had gone home very late the night before, and all of my swimming and dancing had tired me out.

As I drifted back to sleep, Piero wordlessly took my feet in his gentle hands and began to massage them. I smiled a little. As a nurse-in-training, I do a lot of rushing about the hospital, and it felt really good to have someone pay so much attention to my sore feet. He kneaded them in his hand and worked his way up to my ankles and then back down again.

I smiled blissfully and fell asleep again, safe and comfortable in the house of Piero Barone.

When I awoke, it was almost three in the afternoon, and Piero was still awake, watching TV, my feet still resting in his lap. He had one arm slung over the back of the couch, and the other on the arm holding the remote.

I looked him over quietly. He had a sweet, soft-looking face. His eyes were a rich dark brown and had a very bright, youthful appearance. His signature thick red glasses framed them, and his dark eyebrows were just above the rims. My eyes moved up to his dark hair, which looked very soft but cutely messy. I looked down past the thin cheeks at his lips. They were fuller than most boys' lips, and were very handsome and endearing. He smiled at something said on TV, and his smile was the charming kind that makes others want to smile too. He was clean-shaven, but up close his chin had a slight shadowy trace of hair. The cross around his neck glittered in the warm afternoon sunlight, and his thin T-shirt clung to his slim figure. He raised his hand from the arm of the couch and rested it atop my ankle, gently rubbing it with his thumb as he watched the screen.

He glanced over at me and saw that I was awake and watching him, and smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back, but didn't move from my comfortable position right away. When I finally stretched and sat up several minutes later, he turned off the TV and turned to me, my feet still in his lap.

"I guess you could say I have a thing for feet," he said, grinning and playfully patting them.

I laughed softly and moved to sit closer to him, taking my feet from his lap and tucking them under me.

"That's funny, Piero."

"And weird, huh?"

"Not really."

I smiled at him.

"I have a thing for hands."

"Hands? Why hands?"

"I'll show you."

I beckoningly held out my hands and he placed one of his into them. I looked down at it and turned it over in mine, feeling it, and he let me curiously handle and caress it.

"Men's hands are strong and handsome. They can be used to do the toughest, hardest work. There are so many astonishing things men have done with only their bare hands."

I admired the feel and warmth of his palm, and gently pressed the skin with my thumbs, feeling it.

"There's an underlying power that lies within men's hands, an irrepressible strength."

I looked up at him to see if he thought it was silly, but his expression was serious and thoughtful. I looked back down at his hand.

"They can be used to build, protect and guide. But then, men must be careful… Because too easily that strength can turn to harsh roughness and unkindness."

I curled his fingers forward to make his hand into a fist, then I released it for a moment to let him look at it. He looked down at it and uncurled it, and I reached for it and placed my hand into his. His fingers immediately curled up around my hand. He held it gently in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He looked up at me, waiting for me to speak again. I smiled softly and turned my gaze upon our interlocked hands.

"And then they can also be gentle and caring. Those hands that are so strong, so powerful, become tender and loving. They hold and comfort, and they care for the fragile things that surround them."

I slipped my hand out of his, and watched his stunned expression as he held his hand up to his face, spreading his fingers and examining it as if for the first time.

"Wow…" he said, turning his face to me with a bewildered expression. "That's beautiful. I've never heard anyone speak about hands that way."

I smiled and looked away, noticing the Il Volo concert DVD case on the coffee table. I reached out and picked it up, holding it in my lap and examining the cover more closely.

"I watched your concert," I said.

"And what'd you think?"

I looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"I love it! It's wonderful! Piero, you three sing so beautifully! I can't believe I hadn't seen it before!"

He smiled and his eyes shone.

"Great! I'm glad you like it!"

"I love it! You have a concert coming up near the end of May, don't you?"

He smiled and got an exited look in his eye.

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to go."

He jumped up, startling me, and walked over to the piano, shuffling through the scattered sheets of music.

"Aha!" he said, holding up an envelope. He pulled slips of paper from it and came back to the couch.

"Here," he said, sitting beside me and handing me two front-row tickets to the concert. "Take a friend, or your mother, or a coworker with you."

"How much?" I asked.

"Free! Trust me; I want you to come and watch me more than you want to."

I laughed and leaned forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, Piero! I'm so exited! I can't wait!"

He hugged me tightly back, and I looked up and noticed the clock across the room. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Oh, goodness, I've stayed here a long time!" I said, pulling back from him. "I can go home now."

He nodded. I sat still on the couch, looking at him quietly, and he smiled back at me.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said softly, "It means a lot to me."

"Sure, Julia."

He didn't move to get up, and we were both looking quietly at each other. Then he reached out his hand to me, and I gingerly slipped my hand into it. His fingers tightened around it and he gently pulled it toward him as he leaned forward. I sat nervously still and let him come closer. His face came right up to mine, and I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips touch against mine. He kissed me gently, and then pulled back and smiled wide at me, releasing my hand and waiting for my reaction. I paused, and then a smile spread across my face.

"I'll drive you home," he said cheerfully as he stood up. He offered his hand down to me again to pull me up. I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder, taking his hand and walking with him outside.

When we were in the car, he glanced over at me and said, "I suppose it would be useless to ask for any more information?"

I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. It'd be better to keep it to myself."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I didn't answer, and he didn't press me.

When we reached my home, a small but nice house beside a forest, I stared at the man sitting on the steps with surprise. Usually he refused to leave the living room on Saturdays.

"Wait," Piero said as I reached for the handle to the door. "I thought you said your father isn't present."

"I did."

"Who's that?"

I nervously tucked a loose wave of hair behind my ear, casting my eyes downward in shame.

"That's my mom's boyfriend. His name is Ray."

"He looks…disheveled."

"He looks like that a lot. He … he lives with us."

"He lives with you? That's…"

He struggled for an adjective.

"It's wrong, I know. But my mom thinks it's fine." I looked up at him, and he raised his eyebrows. "My mom doesn't exactly have a history of making good decisions."

I reached for the handle of the car door and opened it, but before I stepped out he reached out and took my arm.

His face had reverted to a seriousness that frightened me somewhat, and he asked quietly, "Is he the reason you couldn't go home?"

"Julia!" Ray called from the porch, standing up. "I need to talk to you!"

I stared into Piero's waiting eyes, unsure of how to respond.

"Julia!" Ray called impatiently, and I glanced over at him.

I stepped out of the car, taking my arm from Piero's grasp.

"Don't worry, Piero," I said, "Thank you for today, and for the tickets. I'll text you, okay?"

He nodded suspiciously, and I smiled reassuringly as I closed the door. I walked up the porch to speak with Ray, cheerfully looking back at Piero.

"Come here," Ray demanded calmly, sitting down and patting the space on the step next to him.

I sat beside him, and looked up at him expectantly

"Yes?"

"Why is _he _still here?"

I looked over at Piero, who was sitting unmovingly in his car.

I pulled out my phone and texted him, _"It's okay. Go home, Piero."_

He read my text, and then backed out and left, and I waved good-bye to him.

I turned to Ray and smiled patiently.

"There. Now what were you saying?"

His eyes narrowed, and he stared at me until my smile dimmed and vanished, and I looked down nervously at my hands folded in my lap.

"I just want to make sure that you're not thinking too much about this morning." His voice dropped into a quiet tone. "I don't want you getting yourself worked up and doing anything…rash."

I glanced up at him, and quickly looked away when he leaned closer to me. I fearfully listened as he spoke softly and threateningly to me.

"I don't want to have to…employ disciplinary methods on you or your mother if you go off and do something stupid."

He waited for me to speak, and I said softly, "I'm not telling anyone."

"Good girl."

He moved away, and I slowly stood up and then hurried away when he didn't object. I went inside, and I was tempted to lock him out.

When my mother rushed to greet me, I told her for the millionth time that I disliked him and that she should get rid of him, but for the millionth time she refused to listen. She was blinded by the hope that he would change, and she refused to pay attention to how he treated me. She quickly grew frustrated with me and sent me to my room to make me reflect on my "harsh words."

So I went, locking the door behind me, taking the concert tickets from my bag and hiding them where no one but I could find them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The time leading up to the concert was busy, as I had chores to do, sick children to care for, and worst of all, final exams to take. All my time was spent working or studying, and I spent the entire weekend sitting in the library diligently preparing for the exams.

Piero texted and called me often, and he didn't pry for information about my mom's boyfriend. He asked me to go out and eat with him, walk on the beach with him, or go and visit him. I declined every time, telling him that I must study if I wanted to become a real nurse.

It was a tremendously stressful time, filled with late nights of studying and fretting over grades, and I was relieved when exams finally ended.

The awaited Friday of the concert finally arrived, and Piero said that he would love to drive my mother and me to and from the theatre. He promised that he and the boys would finish their preparations before he came to pick us up, but we'd still have to get there early. I was exited to see the theatre empty, and my mother and I agreed.

When the evening arrived I dressed in an elegant white gown my mother chose for me and gold sandals, as I didn't want to be in heels all night. I left my hair alone, leaving the brown waves to fall prettily about my shoulders, and I put on bronze eye shadow to contrast my blue eyes. I put on soft pink lipstick and went into the kitchen to find that my mother was not ready to go.

"Mama? Piero will be here soon. You need to get ready."

She came to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm not going. Ray doesn't want me to go."

My disappointment rapidly changed to frustration. I struggled to be patient with her.

"So that's it?" I asked softly. "He doesn't want you to leave, so you'll stay?"

She nodded.

"He wants me to be with him."

"You don't need to do everything he tells you to do."

"No, but…I should stay if he wants me to."

I tried to remain expressionless, but my eyes filled with silent tears and I turned my face away, looking out at the empty street. "Are you upset?" she asked.

I nodded slightly, and she turned my face tenderly toward hers.

"I just wanted to go with you to the concert."

My mother looked sadly at me, studying my face.

"Aw, let her be upset," came Ray's voice from the doorway. "She's too naive to understand how to be submissive to her stepfather."

I turned.

"You are not my stepfather!" I said indignantly.

"Then what am I? I'm your mother's partner, aren't I? Unmarried, sure, but marriage is a bad idea anyway."

I held my tongue, but swiped at my eyes and glared at him.

He moved closer to me, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Go on, what are you thinking?"

I averted my eyes.

"Go on, say it."

"I'm thinking that I don't want you to live here."

Immediately I knew it was a mistake and bit my tongue hard, upset at my own loss of patience.

"Julia!" my mom cried in surprise, and Ray slammed the bottle down on the table and grabbed my arms, spinning me around and pushing me against the wall.

"Let go!" I cried, and my mother weakly echoed my plea.

I struggled, pushing at him, and he cursed at me.

"You are so disobedient! Stupid girl! If you would only learn to listen and obey me, things would be so much easier for you!"

His breath stunk and his grip hurt me. I turned my face away from him.

"You're hurting me!"

He gripped me tighter, and I gasped in pain.

My mom grabbed his sleeve, and his grip loosened enough for me to twist away. I dashed into the living room, and he came after me and caught me, turning me towards him as I cringed in fear.

"Leave her alone!" my mother called.

He pushed me backwards, and I tripped over an empty beer can and fell hard against the floor. He reached down and yanked me up again by my dress, and I closed my eyes and turned my face away.

"Why are you so difficult!?"

I remained quiet, holding my tongue, determined this time not to release it.

"You try my patience, you stupid girl! I was never this angry before I met you! You are the cause for all of this; you bring everything on yourself!"

He pushed me backwards, and I turned in terror and raced for the door as he snatched a glass bottle off the ground and sharply pulled his arm back.

I desperately yanked the door open and startled Piero, who was walking up the porch steps in a black suit and blue bow-tie. He jumped in surprise at me and then widened his eyes at Ray's position behind me.

"Julia, what-"

I slammed the door behind me and heard the glass of the bottle smash against it. Ray yelled curses at me, and I grabbed Piero's hand tightly in mine and jumped down the steps, pulling him behind me.

We ran together to his car, which was parked a little ways away near the street, and then he stopped running and stopped me by taking me by the shoulders and turning me to face him.

He looked back toward the house to make sure no one was coming after us. Seeing that no one was, he turned back to me and took my face in his hands.

"Julia?"

I pushed back from him and stared in fear at the closed door of the house. Piero gently reached out and took me by the arms.

I looked up at him, fearful tears in my eyes, my heart racing.

He reached out and embraced me, and after a moment's hesitation I thrust my arms around his back, inside of the fancy black coat. He held me tightly to him

"Julia, you're shaking," he observed gently.

I was. It was definitely not the first time Ray had handled me so harshly, but every time made me afraid all over again. As Piero held me tightly, I began to feel…safe.

I remembered where I was and pushed back from him, looking over at the house.

He took my hand tightly in his, and I looked up at him.

"I'm okay," I said, my voice shaky. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded quickly, and took my hand from him to wipe my watering eyes.

"Come here," he said gently, reaching out to hug me again. He held me securely, but I was frightened to still be in that setting. I reached up and touched his face, receiving his immediate attention.

"Can we go?" I pleaded. "Please? My mother's not coming with me."

He released me at once and went around to the other side of the car.

I climbed in and watched the house fade into the distance as he drove away. I quietly looked out the window, feeling the fast beating of my heart. I slowly smoothed my hair and the fabric of the gown and watched the houses hurtling by out the window.

"Julia," Piero said firmly.

I looked over at him, and he glanced at me, then back at the road.

"What happened?"

"He got mad."

"Why?"

"He just gets mad sometimes."

"Was that a beer bottle that shattered? Was he drunk?"

I hesitated before deciding to answer.

"Yes."

"How often does that happen? How often does he get mad at you?"

I was still shaking, and I wrapped my arms around myself and looked out the window. Piero didn't need to know everything. It wasn't his problem to worry about.

"Julia?"

"Piero, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Julia!" he snapped. "I just saw the man you live with throw a beer bottle at you!"

I quickly turned to him, startled by his outburst.

He was right; it wasn't okay. I just wanted it to be. I looked down at my hands, seemingly small and pale in my lap. It was easier not to explain, but I supposed he ought to know some information after what he just witnessed. I tried to figure out what to say, something that would satisfy his questions without revealing too much, and I could feel him looking over at me.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, after a moment, and I looked up. "I'm just afraid for you. You're obviously not safe there. I'm trying to figure out to what extent."

We both were quiet for a few moments, then I carefully worded, "He gets drunk, and he gets mad."

"And what does he do when he gets mad?"

"He yells at me, and he throws things. And he handles me roughly. That's pretty much it. It could be worse."

"How roughly?"

"He pushes me around, against walls and on the ground."

His hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. I quietly watched his dark brows pull inward.

"You're angry," I said softly, looking at his white knuckles. "I should have waited until we got to the theatre to tell you anything."

His face softened.

"I'm calm, I'm calm. Look, we're almost there now, anyway."

He drove down a long stretch of road and pulled into a reserved parking lot. He climbed out and I did also, holding up the bottom of my gown so I wouldn't trip.

He came around the car to meet me, and he offered me his arm.

I wasn't in heels, but I took it. I could tell he was thinking hard.

He led me through the parking lot into the theatre and ushered me through the group of people backstage.

I spotted the other two Il Volo boys and raised my hand to wave at them, but Piero didn't stop to acknowledge them. He led me swiftly through a hallway to the dressing rooms, even though he was already dressed in his suit and bow-tie.

"Piero, what are you doing?" I asked.

He opened the door to one of the rooms and placed a hand on my back to guide me inside. He quietly shut the door behind him, then took my hand and led me over to the makeup table. Gently reaching his hands around my waist, he effortlessly lifted me up and sat me on the table. Then he pulled up a stood up and sat in front of me, taking both my hands in his.

"Alright," he said gently, looking up at me. "You must tell me about this man."

"Oh, Piero, you shouldn't worry about it."

"It's too late for that. _Please_," he whispered, reaching up to brush my hair from my face.

I looked into his pleading eyes and nodded slightly. If he wanted to know, I could tell him a little, right?

"He has a job, and he doesn't drink during the week because he can't go to work hung-over. So he reserves the drinking to Friday nights and Saturday mornings, which is why I must leave the house. It's part of the system I have going. I only return home late Friday night to sleep, and I go in through the window and lock the door. It works out. Mostly if I stay out of his way, there's no trouble."

"Mostly?"

"I do my best to deal with it. It's never anything too serious. Soon my mother should kick him out. One of these days I'm going to reach her."

He raised his eyebrows.

"He doesn't hit me," I said encouragingly, "He pushes me around, but he's never hit me."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?"

I quieted, and then shook my head.

"Leave it be for now, Piero, will you?"

"Julia…"

I took my hands from his and reached for his face, gently resting them on the sides of his smooth cheeks.

"Piero."

He quieted. I had his attention now. The anxious twisting inside me made me feel as if I had already told him too much, and I wished I could take some information back so he wouldn't worry. Ray was my problem, not his.

"Piero, I don't want to think about it or talk about it anymore tonight. I'm doing the best I can to deal with it, and I'm not injured, am I? I'm here tonight to watch you sing, and that's what I intend to do. It's a beautiful Friday evening, and I'm safe here with you. Will you set this aside tonight and sing for me?"

He was silent, looking bewilderedly up at me.

My hands were still on his face, and he slowly reached up and curled his hands around my wrists.

"You're okay?" he eventually asked softly.

"I'm okay."

I smiled encouragingly at him, and he slowly smiled back and stood up, pushing the stool aside with his foot. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, lingering there for a moment. He reached his arms around me to help me down from the table.

"Julia," he said, placing me gently on the floor and straightening up. "You look lovely, like an angel."

"Thank you, Piero," I said, smiling and reaching up to straighten the bow-tie for him. "You look very handsome."

He held up his hand to me and smiled sweetly.

"Shall we go?"

I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"We shall!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was singing outside of the dressing room, and I walked ahead of Piero, tugging him behind me, excited to reach the sound.

"That's Gianluca and Ignazio warming up," he explained, hurrying to catch up with me. "I'll introduce you."

He led me down the hallway to the stage, and received a microphone and some kind of earplugs from a stagehand.

He placed his hand gently around my waist and guided me to the middle of the stage, where Gianluca and Ignazio were singing, their rich voices echoing throughout the theatre. Ignazio noticed Piero and made a goofy face, and then smiled brightly when he noticed me and drew his song to a close. Gianluca turned to him and then to me.

"Ah, Piero!" he said, lowering his microphone.

"We thought you were skipping out on us," Ignazio teased, reaching up and adjusting his earplugs.

"Nope, I'm staying," Piero said, grinning. "And I brought a date."

He pulled me closer to him by my hip and smiled sweetly down at me.

"This is Julia."

"Hello," I said, lifting the bottom of my dress and giving a slight curtsy. "I know you two! You're Gianluca and Ignazio, right?"

"I hope so," Ignazio said, "If not, we need to find them quickly; they have a concert to do!"

Piero cuffed him gently and I laughed, and Gianluca made his way around both of them to hug me first and give me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed, and he stepped back to let Ignazio do the same.

"Go on and warm up," I encouraged, "Don't let me distract you."

I looked around at the empty theatre seats, but Piero took my hand in his.

"Stay up here with us until the crowd gets here," he said, then spoke with the other boys about musical stuff I didn't understand while I slipped out of his grasp and went to the edge of the stage. I looked around at all of the seats in quiet fascination.

The boys started to sing behind me, and I turned and caught Piero's eye.

He grinned and came to me, taking my hand and pulling me back to the other boys. As he began to sing, he put a hand around my waist to dance with me, and I put my arms around his neck.

He playfully danced around the stage with me, taking my hand and spinning me, and then pulling me swiftly back to him.

Some men came onto the stage to speak with them and check different things, and Piero left me momentarily to talk with them, leaving me to look around again at the vast theatre. Hundreds of empty seats faced the stage in an eager wait to hear the boys perform. The seats surrounded the stage in an elegant arc and ascended into a romantic balcony.

"We're ready to perform," Piero said to me when they left, "We just need the audience! They should be getting here soon, so we're going to hang out backstage. Stay with me until it's almost time to begin, alright?"

I nodded, and we went to a sort of lounge backstage, and I sat with the boys.

Piero told Gianluca and Ignazio the story of how we met, and then they asked me questions about my schooling and my job at the hospital. I told them funny stories about the children I cared for, and when I eventually got up to take my seat for the concert, they complained.

"Must you leave?" Piero asked, reaching out for my hand.

I bent down to him and tapped my nail on his watch.

"You have to sing, Piero, remember?"

He grinned up at me, his eyes shining.

"I love the way you speak about the children at the hospital," Ignazio said thoughtfully, and I turned to him. "It's as if they were your own."

I smiled at him and Piero stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"We'll see you in a little while, okay?"

I nodded and slipped my hand out of his, waved to the other boys, then daintily held up the bottom of my gown up to walk out of the lounge and to my seat.

The theatre was getting crowded and noisy, and was filled with a wide variety of people. There were screaming young girls who couldn't wait to get a glimpse of the boys as well as old couples sitting patiently for the concert to start, and a nice mix of people in between. I was approached by some families who recognized me from the children's hospital, and I was hugged and kissed by some former patients.

When the lights dimmed and the music started, everyone hurried to their seats and stood, straining too see the boys.

Everyone applauded excitedly when Gianluca strolled onto the stage, and then again and again when Ignazio and then Piero followed. They sang something called "We Are Love," and the crowd adored it.

The people on the edge of the stage held up their hands to the boys whenever they passed, but I rested my elbow on the side of the stage and leaned my chin on it, watching Piero admiringly as he sang. His voice was sweet and powerful, and he looked very comfortable and happy on the stage.

When the song ended and they addressed the crowd, Piero could not resist playing around with Ignazio. I laughed at his antics and sat down with the rest of the crowd, stepping back from the side of the stage.

Piero was silly and excited at having the attention of hundreds of people. His happy-go-lucky nature was evident as he showed off his dance moves on stage and constantly joked around with Ignazio. But despite all the silliness, he poured his whole heart into every song, stunning the audience and me along with them.

When they sang "Little Things," the boys came and sat at the edge of the stage, and Piero came and purposefully sat right in front of me. I shared a smile with him from my seat, and the girls beside me squealed and took pictures of him.

Later on, when the boys sang "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," Piero hopped down from the stage and came to me, taking my hand and tugging it, inviting me to go onstage with him. I blushed, but clung to his arm when he offered it to me. He led me down the aisle and up the steps to the stage. Gianluca and Ignazio smiled at Piero, and he led me to the piano and gently lifted me up to sit on it. He took my hand in his and came up close to me, his middle pressing against my legs. He sang sweetly just to me, and I gazed at him, my eyes never leaving his handsome face.

When the song ended and he lifted me back down, he kissed my cheek and led me back to my seat amid the admiration of the crowd.

"Thank you, Piero," I said softly to him, smiling, my heart racing, and he smiled back and squeezed my hand affectionately before jogging back up to the stage.

When they had finished the final song and told the audience good-night, Piero came to the edge of the stage and jumped down to speak with me.

"Will you stay with me for a while longer?"

"I want to stay."

"Great! We're going to make our dramatic exit, and then come find me at the meet-and-greet."

He went back up and the boys took a last bow and received their standing ovation.

I followed the crowd to the meet-and-greet, and when Piero glimpsed me in the crowd, he fought his way to me and led me to his signing table, bringing me behind it to separate me from the swarm of people.

He signed papers, took pictures, and spoke with everyone who approached him. I sat beside him and watched him interact with the fans. I began to get sleepy after a while, as time passed and the evening grew late. When I leaned my head on my hand, he pulled me up and danced with me for a minute before all the fans, and when I was laughing and breathless he sat me back down and returned to them, resting his hand on my knee underneath the table.

When everyone had greeted the boys, they said their last good-nights to the lingering crowd and retreated to their cars, going back through private hallways to escape the fans.

Piero rested his hand around my waist and led me to his car.

"What did you think?" he asked as he unlocked the door and we got in.

I smiled and leaned over the seat to kiss his cheek.

"Wonderful, Piero! It was wonderful!"

He smiled brilliantly at me and didn't stop smiling. I laughed at the sweet expression and then stopped when he leaned toward me. He pressed his lips softly against mine, and when he pulled back and smiled at me, I got quiet and then smiled in excitement at him. He laughed and then backed out of the parking lot.

He was in a joyful mood, and he sang and made faces at me and snapped his fingers to make me laugh.

But as we approached my house, his expression went from joyful to reflective, and I watched him quietly.

I didn't comment, hoping he wouldn't say what he was thinking, but he did.

"I'm worried about you, Julia. I'm scared to bring you to your house if there's a chance that it's not safe."

"It'll be okay, Piero. It's late. He should be asleep by now."

"Why do you stay?"

I was quiet.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

I sighed.

"This again?"

"Yes."

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Piero. Don't worry about it."

He pulled into my driveway and looked concernedly at me. I smiled weakly back and leaned over to him to kiss him one last time before climbing out.

"Good-night, Piero. Tonight was amazing."

I got out of the car and began to walk to the house before he could protest. I had to go through the front door because I couldn't possibly get through my window in a gown. But when I reached for the doorknob, Piero called me. I turned, and he climbed out of the car and jogged up to me. The bow tie was crooked again, and I reached out and straightened it for him.

"Julia, I'm coming over first thing tomorrow morning to see you, and there better not be a scratch on you."

I was surprised, and nodded at him.

He reached out and hugged me tightly, and then turned and hopped down the porch steps. He stopped at the bottom and paused, waiting for me to go inside. I smiled and then turned and quietly opened the door.

Ray was asleep on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles. The stench of the alcohol was strong, and I shut the front door and hurried away to my bedroom. I stopped in the hallway and entered the bathroom, where my mother was kneeling by the toilet, heaving and holding a bottle in her hand.

I sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand gently on her back and taking the bottle with the other.

In many ways, she was no different than the children I cared for at the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning when my alarm went off, I was laying on the floor in my bedroom next to my bed, where my mother was sleeping fitfully. I pushed the thin sheet off of my legs and stood, wincing at the achiness that comes from having slept on the floor.

Ray would be getting up soon, and I needed to make myself disappear. But as I looked upon the face of my mother, I felt pity for her and a longing to stay with her.

I unlocked the bedroom door and went to the bathroom, carrying the bowl I had quietly retrieved from the kitchen the night before.

I filled it with cold water and returned to the bedroom, where I dipped a rag in it and used it to gently wipe the sweat from my mother's face.

I left the bowl beside the bed and locked the door again to change out of my pajamas. Then I went to the kitchen, passing Ray asleep on the living room floor.

I quickly made myself a breakfast shake and was about to leave when Ray walked in. I jumped and took a quick step backwards.

"Sit," he said shakily, pointing to the kitchen table. I hesitated, but when he moved toward me I quickly took a seat.

He sat across from me and irritably slammed the bottle in his hand on the table.

"Who was the boy you were with yesterday?"

I took a long drink from the breakfast shake, considering his question. Why did he want to know about Piero? Ray slammed his fist on the table, making me jump.

"Don't toy with me, girl!"

I quickly lowered the drink.

"His name is Piero."

"Why was he here?"

"He was taking me to a concert. His concert. He's a singer."

"A singer? He sounds like a sissy. Real men work with their hands. I'm talking manual labor."

I eyed the bottle in his hands.

_Like you? I don't ever want someone like you._

He reached across the table and shoved me backwards. I fell out of my chair in sprawling shock, dumping the shake over the ground and gasping.

I reached up and grasped the table, pulling myself to my feet.

"It was obvious what you were thinking," he snapped.

He was always angry when he was hungover, and I moved fearfully away from the table.

"I know that boy saw me throw a beer bottle. Tell him that if…"

He paused and turned to the window. I heard the sound of a car pulling up, and my eyes widened. Ray glanced at my expression, then stood up and sauntered shakily through the kitchen to the front door.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, running after him.

He flung open the front door, and Piero jumped upon seeing him. Ray stepped through the frame, getting up close to Piero, who raised his eyebrows and stepped back. I stepped through the door and reached out to tug on the bottom of Ray's beer-soaked shirt.

"Ray-"

He turned sharply to me and glared contemptuously.

"Shut up, Julia!"

I drew back and he turned back to Piero, who was watching me with wide eyes as I cowered from Ray. Ray stepped closer to him, forcing him to retreat down the porch steps.

"You listen, boy, I discipline Julia in the way that I see fit, and you better keep out of things or there's going to be trouble for you, understand!? Whatever happens here is my business! Keep your mouth shut about it, you hear me!?"

Piero stood up straight and adjusted his glasses. His dark eyes, which normally shone good-naturedly, were dark and stern.

"I can't guarantee that," he said coolly.

Ray took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Piero…" I warned quietly. Ray turned quickly to me and I shrunk back, and he glared at me.

"Stay out of this!"

"Leave him alone!" I cried.

Ray stepped quickly toward me and raised his hand threateningly. I gasped and drew back as Piero's hand shot out and tightened around Ray's arm.

"Don't." Piero said, as he pulled Ray around to face him, "Touch. Her."

Ray looked in surprise at Piero, and then his eyes narrowed. He stepped up closer to him, and the two stood nose-to-nose.

"Are you telling me how to treat her?"

"I'm telling you to treat her with respect."

"I'll treat her however I want. She's _my _step-daughter!"

"I'm not your step-daughter!" I protested, and Ray didn't turn to me. He glared challengingly at Piero, who wordlessly accepted and stared back. The two were locked in a tense standoff. Ray's expression was threatening, his eyes narrowed, daring Piero to defy him again. Piero stared back, his firm gaze cool and unblinking. I was frightened, and I watched silently, praying that Ray wouldn't move to hurt Piero.

Piero suddenly moved defiantly past Ray and stepped protectively in front of me, his arms reaching out at his sides to keep me behind him. His gaze was still interlocked with Ray's, sending him a firm message. I fearfully reached out to gingerly touch Piero's arm. He broke out of the stare-down and looked over his shoulder at me. I looked pleadingly up at him, and his face softened.

"Come on, Julia," he said, reaching back and taking me around the waist. "Let's go."

He led me past Ray and through the front yard. I looked back at Ray, who was staring wildly at Piero. As I watched, he threw down the beer bottle in his hand, which shattered, throwing glass everywhere. Then he looked up and started yelling, shouting curses at the two of us, and Piero ushered me more quickly toward his car. We both hurriedly got in, and Piero backed out of the long driveway.

I was frightened and shaking, and Piero's eyes were narrowed, his expression serious, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. We were quiet for a while as he drove. I didn't even know where he was going, but I didn't object to wherever it was. I was too busy watching him chew his lip and glare stormily at the road. I wanted to say something to get him to relax, but I didn't know what. Nothing I could say could diffuse the situation.

"I can't believe he treats you that way!" Piero burst out suddenly, and I jumped. "It makes me so angry! I don't understand how he can look at you and then raise a hand to hurt you."

I watched him quietly, and he turned to look at me.

"Thank you Piero," I said softly, "For coming to check on me this morning."

His face softened.

"Sure, Julia. What nerve he had, telling me to keep my mouth shut!"

"I'm sorry, Piero. I should have left earlier this morning. I didn't leave before he woke up, and that's why this happened. Usually I'd be gone by then."

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault."

He started muttering to himself, and I watched him, admiring him in silence.

"Julia?"

He turned to look at me, and his eyes were serious and expectant. Oh, no. He was going to ask more questions. He felt as if he had to become a part of the mess. He didn't realize it wasn't his responsibility to protect me.

"Why do you stay there?" he asked softly.

I didn't answer, and my eyes filled with tears.

He saw them and his expression shifted to concern.

"Oh, mi amor, tell me what you're thinking."

I shook my head quickly.

"You won't understand Piero. You'll think my reason for staying is stupid!"

"I won't, I won't! Julia, you're going to make me cry!"

I wiped my eyes with my fist and breathed deeply to calm myself. My lip trembled and I turned and looked at my reflection in the car window. Piero relented in his questioning, but his face was etched with longing for answers.

We were quiet for several minutes, and we both calmed down significantly.

When the tears had subsided, I asked, "Piero, where are we going?"

"My home, I guess. I don't know where else to take you."

"Can we go to the children's hospital?"

"What? But it's Saturday. You don't have to work today, do you?"

"No, but I want to. I promised some of the children I'd see them today."

"Alright, if that's where you want to go. I'll drop you off."

"Come in with me."

"Come in with you!? And do what!? I'm not a doctor!"

I smiled and said gently, "People with degrees aren't the only ones who can heal."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows and then smiled warmly, his sweet candor returning.

We went to the hospital, and I was greeted by several nurses.

"I'm going to work today," I said cheerfully, and they nodded and told me to do whatever I saw fit.

I wanted to visit Gracie first, the sweet five-year-old who had discovered she liked to be rocked, and now always longed for me to rock her. I encouraged Piero to go to the room next door and visit a boy named Lucas, who always wanted a playmate. He was a little too rough for me and was always breaking things, and I thought maybe he could relate to Piero's playfulness. I took Gracie into my arms and rocked her, and as she drifted to sleep I heard the sounds of roughhousing from the next room. I didn't worry about Lucas getting hurt, as I trusted Piero to be gentle. Just before I was about to get up and tuck Gracie into bed, I discovered Piero in the doorway, watching me.

He smiled, and I smiled back.

"What a beautiful sight," he said softly, and I smiled down at the girl in my arms as the rocker began to slow. I gently put her into the bed and pulled the sheet up to her chest. I leaned down to kiss her cheek as Piero watched.

Then I went about my rounds with Piero following, administering medicine, checking bandages and stats, and giving pep talks. Piero was very good with the children. He hugged them and kissed their cheeks and made them laugh, but he shied away whenever I began anything medical. I carefully treated child after child, softly talking to them and distracting them from their illnesses.

"They're like my own children," I admitted to Piero as we walked down the hallway together. "All of them, the mischievous ones, the uncaring ones, even Sofia, who doesn't speak a word of-" I turned suddenly to Piero in realization, and he stopped walking, looking at me in surprise. "That's it! Sofia!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. I began to run down the hallway, pulling him along with me.

"Where are we going!?" he asked.

"To Sofia!"

I led him straight into the seven-year-old's room, where she was laying in the bed gazing forlornly out the window. She turned to us and smiled weakly at me. I knew she felt alone, and I went to the bed to hug her. I had to be especially gentle with her, because she wore a pained expression of loneliness.

"This is Sofia," I explained to Piero, "Her mother speaks English, but she doesn't. At all. Only Spanish, and she feels alone because her mother can't be here most of the time. She's been having a few operations over the past week, and she can't speak to anyone. But you speak Spanish, Piero!"

I got up from the bed and went up to Piero, taking his hands eagerly.

"Talk to her, Piero, please!?"

He nodded at me, and I stepped aside to watch.

He pulled a chair up beside the bed, and she watched him quietly. I watched Piero's face, shining with earnest interest in the little girl. He opened his mouth, and beautiful Spanish words tumbled out.

Sofia's eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around Piero's neck, silencing him. Eyes shining, she pulled back and gently touched his face, speaking in rapid Spanish as he nodded sweetly at her and answered back.

I stood watching them for a few moments, and then slipped out the door to continue with my rounds, leaving Piero in the company of little Sofia.

I went to Rebecca and showed her how to hold a pencil in her shaking hands. I went to John and told him a story as I changed his bandages. I went to David and encouraged him to take his medicine. I went to Mandy, who refused to talk but liked to lay her head on my shoulder. I brought Paul the books he'd been asking for. Then I checked on Piero and found him still talking with Sofia. She was hugging him, and she looked so happy…

After I had made my rounds, I went to a new patient, a two-year-old named Sarah. I was able to get her to take her medicine, but when I gave her a physical exam she fussed and wrestled with me. She was straining herself, and I was desperate to get her calm.

I picked her up and held her on my hip, singing softly to her. Eventually she relaxed somewhat, but she whimpered and refused to sleep. As I was holding her and trying to be patient with her, Piero came to find me. His face was glowing with happiness, and he told me excitedly about his conversation with Sofia. I listened as best as I could while I bounced the fussy child on my hip. I told Piero we would go as soon as Sarah was asleep, and he sat in the corner to wait. I rocked Sarah and bounced her and sang to her and whispered to her, but she refused to close her eyes.

Her mother eventually came in to visit her and took her from me. She repeated the same motions I had gone through, but I watched in quiet fascination as Sarah's little face relaxed and her eyes slowly closed. She fell asleep, and I watched her mother smile down at her precious little girl and kiss the top of her head. I felt Piero's eyes on me, and I took in the sight of Sarah and her mother until he took my hand and pulled me from my reverie. We left the room and walked down the long hallway out of the hospital while I was lost in my thoughts.

When we were outside in the sunlight, I blinked rapidly, trying to suppress the emotion rising in my throat. Piero noticed the look in my eyes and moved closer to me, turning me gently toward him and putting his arms around my back.

"What is it, Julia?"

I looked away quickly, but then turned my face back up to his as the feelings in my chest rose.

"That's why," I admitted tearfully.

"What?"

"That's why I don't leave my home. Sometimes, no matter what I do to help those children, nothing can ever replace a mother's love."

"Oh, Julia."

I buried my face in his soft gray sweatshirt, and he hugged me and gently rubbed my back. In his grip I felt safe, and I clung to him, feeling his secure arms around me.

"I love my mother, Piero!" I said, muffled, into his shirt. I turned my face up to him. "More than anything I want her to love me back. She says she does, and she shows she does sometimes. But…keeping Ray around shows otherwise."

Piero took a strong hand from my back and wiped the tear running down my cheek with his thumb.

"She's my mother, Piero! I want her to be safe and happy! I just want to be with her! I think if I left it would tear her apart, and I don't want to do that to her! Not to mention that once I'm gone, Ray would treat her horribly, because I wouldn't be in the way to interfere with her poor reasoning! She'd be all his; his possession!"

More tears were coming, and I buried my face in his sweatshirt again. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back and didn't speak.

"When we first moved here," I said reminiscently, "It was just her and me. We lived together, just us, for a long time. It was wonderful, and I keep hoping it'll go back to that."

"Oh, my tenderhearted girl," he murmured, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay soon."

"How?"

"I'll think of something. I'll find a way to help you."

I quickly shook my head and pushed away from him, feeling selfish.

"No, Piero!" I said. "It's my problem. You don't have to worry about it. I'm sorry."

He reached for my hand, and I let him take it. He held it up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"I just want to help you," he said.

I was quiet, looking into his earnest eyes. Maybe it was selfish that I told him about my mother. Now he would feel as if he had to help me.

He reached out and hugged me again, and my mind went blank. I loved the feeling of being in his arms, safe and warm and sheltered. He released me and led me to the car.

He took me to lunch, where he told me stories that gradually cheered me up, and then he brought me to his house, though at that time I figured I could return home.

He took me to the piano and played it for me, and sang to me. I watched him quietly, smiling at his joyful expression and shining eyes.

After every song he played and sang he asked me what I thought, and I told him each time that it was wonderful. His voice was powerful and sweet, and I loved listening to him.

The music demanded my full attention, and I was happy to sit quietly and take it all in. It made me feel lighthearted and peaceful.

When he started to play a melody that had no singing involved, I reached out and timidly touched his face, turning it toward mine. I longed to feel his arms around me again, and his hands obligingly released the keys and reached out for me instead, gently going around my back.

He turned to me, straddling the piano bench, and pulled me to him so my side was against his chest. I leaned my head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent, and he leaned forward to softly kiss my neck. I lifted my head and he kissed my lips, brushing my hair back and holding me firmly. He smiled at me, his eyes shimmering, and leaned in for another kiss.

He was warm and safe and comfortable, and I straddled the bench like he had done, and he gently adjusted my legs to hang over his thighs and dangle over the sides of the piano bench. His hands moved over my back, gently caressing me. He kissed me over and over again, and stopped every now and then to gaze sweetly at me. I touched his soft cheeks and ran my hands through his hair, which was really as soft as it looked. I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me. We sat still, in each other's arms, in the quiet calm of the house. After a moment he started to sing softly to me an Italian song that I recognized as "Questo Amore," and I smiled and listened blissfully to his powerful voice, feeling his chest rise and fall against me as he sang.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I returned home from work at the hospital Monday afternoon, I was startled to find that I was not alone in the house. There was the sound of breaking glass and muttering in the kitchen, and I crept along the wall and peered in.

Ray. But what was he doing here? He never gets home from work this early! He was taking plates from the cabinets and slamming them down on the floor, and I jumped at every crash, peering in with wide eyes.

"Hey!" he yelled, noticing me.

I jumped and stood frozen in the doorway, waiting to see what he would do. Glass was scattered on the kitchen floor, and I started to tremble.

"Why are you here!? Shouldn't you be at the hospital!?"

"I…I got off from work."

"Don't stutter! You sound like an imbecile!" His words were slurred.

I avoided his eyes and looked fearfully over my shoulder over at the front door.

He quickly strode over and stood in front of it, blocking my exit, a beer bottle in his hand.

"You always leave! Grow a backbone and stay for once. Come and chat with me."

He walked over to me and slung an arm over my shoulder, and I choked on the scent of his breath and recoiled.

"Don't you have to work?" I asked fearfully as I quickly pulled away from him. "Why are you here?"

His face twisted, and he shoved me backwards onto the couch. Slamming the beer down on the coffee table, he glared at me.

"You being smart, girl?"

I quickly shook my head. My heart began to race as I pieced together his reason for being home. I was terrified to ask, but I needed to know.

"Did you…lose your job?"

He glared, and then nodded calmly. My eyes widened.

_What was I going to do!? Now that he had no job, he'd be home every day, and he wouldn't have to save his drinking for the weekends!_

I avoided his eyes, and he reached out and grabbed the front of my scrubs, jerking me up from the couch.

"Don't act like that!" he yelled, slurring his words. "Like you're better than me because you can keep a job! You don't even really have a job! You're only an intern, not a real nurse! You'll never understand what it's like to work like me, with your bare hands and by the strength of your back!"

I stared wide-eyed at him.

"No, I wasn't-!"

He raised a hand and slapped me across the face. He released me and I fell to the ground in stunned shock and blinding pain. My cheek stung fiercely, and I gingerly reached up a hand to touch it, tears rising to my eyes.

He had never struck me before. I had been shoved and yanked and cursed at, but never slapped.

"Get up!" he bellowed. "Face me, you stupid girl!"

He reached for me, and I scrambled up and out of his grasp.

He came forward, forcing me against the wall, and stood up close to me as I pressed backwards.

"Let me tell you something, Julia! People these days don't recognize a hard worker when they see one! It's not fair that I'll have to scrounge up the money to stay alive while the rest of them get paychecks! I worked just as hard as the rest of them!"

He was raging against the company that had fired him, and as he spoke he grabbed me and shook me until I felt dizzy and sick. I grasped at his arms, unwilling to fall, but when he released me I slumped dizzily to the ground.

He stepped back and grabbed the bottle off the coffee table and took a drink, then threw it down in front of me. I quickly covered my face with my hands, and the flying glass sliced my arms.

I started to cry, my face buried in my hands.

"Stop crying! You're pathetic!" he yelled at me, and kicked at my feet as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"My own stepdaughter's giving me orders!?"

"I'm not your stepdaughter!"

He yanked me up by my hair and dragged me, screaming in agony, to the front door. He kicked it open and shoved me outside, and I grabbed at the banister to stop myself from collapsing down the stairs.

"If you're smart you'll get out of my sight right now!" he growled, slamming the door. I did as he said, jumping down the steps and racing into the woods, to my safe haven. I ran down the twisting path to a clearing in the center, where I collapsed onto the waiting bench.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head in my hands. I sobbed for a while as the shock and pain of the scene overwhelmed me. I trembled and wrapped my hands around my knees and leaned against the back of the bench until the tears had slowed and the gasping quieted. Maybe this was a one-time thing. Maybe after today he'd find a new job and return to work, and he would never hit me again. Maybe the slap today had just been a fluke. The circumstances were different than normal.

I released my knees and slowly let my feet down to the ground. I looked around me at the undisturbed, quiet clearing. I was hidden deep in the woods, sheltered by the ring of trees about me. The birds sang cheerfully and flew around above me, oblivious to my sobbing. I leaned back against the bench and watched the wildlife around me. I'll rest here awhile in my clearing, where I was safe.

As I sat, I began to worry about the days ahead, in which Ray would inevitably be drunk and angry. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but how could I forget the stinging of my cheek or the blood on my arms?

I found myself longing for Piero, for his gentle touch and kind words. I raised a hand and gently touched my cheek. What would he say if he knew Ray had slapped me? He'd be angry, and upset, and he'd hold me and comfort me…

A hopeful feeling began to rise in my chest, and I tried to muffle it.

Piero won't find out Ray hit me. I won't tell him. He needn't worry about me. I'm sure he has enough to worry about without adding me to the list.

He already knew too much about Ray. I shouldn't tell him any more and make him feel responsible for me.

After reciting this to myself a few times, I stood and slowly made my way back to the house, where my mother ran out and embraced me.

I clung to her and touched her hair and smelled her perfume.

"I know that he hit you. I made him tell me when I saw you weren't here," she said.

"Will you make him leave now?"

"Julia, I can't. He has nowhere else to go. He won't hit you again, I promise. He was just angry today."

I suddenly felt like crying again, and I pulled out of her arms and ran to my room, stepping over the figure of Ray on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I returned home from work on Tuesday and found that Ray was there, I left. I had been hoping it wasn't real and that he hadn't been fired. But there he was, drinking on the couch and muttering incoherently to himself. I went to the library to pass some time, and then went out to eat alone at the café I liked.

I was tired from the long work day, and I decided at eleven that it was time to go home. I pulled into the driveway hoping that no one noticed me, and I climbed out of my car and went around the side of the house, tiptoeing through the shadows. I went to my window and reached my hand into the crack I left, pushing up the glass enough to climb through. I hoisted my leg through and then pushed myself inward, landing on the floor with a small thump. I pulled myself to my feet and shut the window, and then paused to listen to the quiet.

I moved to the door to lock it, but then Ray appeared in front of it. I gasped and drew back quickly in fright.

"You're home pretty late, don't you think?" he asked, setting the beer bottle on the ground and approaching me.

"I…worked overtime."

He checked his watch.

"It's late. You're supposed to be home earlier than this on weekdays."

"What? I don't have a curfew."

He raised his hand and I shrank back, but he stepped forward and struck me across the face anyway, pushing me into the corner. I screamed and lay on my side, my hands over my face in fearful shock.

My mother ran up to my room, her eyes wide as she surveyed the scene.

"Ray, leave her alone! What did she do?"

"She's so disrespectful!" he shouted, slurring his words, "I hate how she creeps around here like a burglar! She stays out late, and comes back in through the window! Who knows what she's out doing at night!"

He reached out to me and fell over as he tried to grab me. It would have been funny if I hadn't been so terrified. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me close to his face.

"I won't have you sneaking around here!"

He clambered to his feet, yanking me around as he struggled to stand. He squeezed me so hard I knew I must be bruised.

My mother ran to him and grabbed his shirt. He turned sharply and raised a hand to hit her.

"No!" I cried, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Don't hit her!" He turned to me and slapped me instead. He let go of me, and I fell, stars dancing in front of my eyes.

Ray stomped out of the room, almost falling against the wall as he left. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in them, crying silently.

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder.

I looked up sorrowfully at her, and then retracted from her touch, shaking my head.

"Please leave," I whispered tearfully.

She looked hurt, but she did as I said. I crawled to the door and shut it and locked it, then turned to the mirror. There was a handprint on my cheek, and my tears streamed over it. I crawled to the bed and pulled the sheet off of it and wrapped it tightly around myself, my tears falling onto the fabric.

I peered up out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the moon, but the sky was dark and empty. I turned my face away and looked at my pale hands clutching the thin sheet.

I longed to be in Piero's arms. I pictured his face, handsome and smiling. My shaking slowly subsided as the night grew later, and my tears eventually ceased. I smiled to myself as I ran the stories Piero had told me through my head, comforted by the memory of his voice. I didn't sing often, unless the children at the hospital wanted me to, but now I parted my lips and cautiously, softly, began to sing one of Piero's songs to myself, my voice echoing throughout the darkness.

_"Where do I begin?...To tell the story of how great a love can be?"_

The next day I stayed late at the hospital, having no idea whatsoever about when to return home. If I went early, Ray might get mad and hit me. If I went late, he might get mad and hit me also. Maybe my best bet was to stay out so late he'd surely be asleep by the time I got home. But then I'd be so tired the next day…

Time passed, and I stayed at the hospital. At ten, I left, not wanting to arouse the suspicion of the other workers. I was afraid to go home, so I went to the café to think. At eleven, I decided to risk returning home. I'd be quick in locking my bedroom door, and then I'd be safe.

I went home and successfully did as I planned, then changed into my pajamas and got into bed. All was quiet and still for a few blissful minutes, until the sound of my doorknob turning startled me. I sat up in fear. Ray was trying to open the door.

"Julia?"

I didn't answer.

"Unlock the door! You're not allowed to lock your door!"

I threw the covers off of myself and stood, but didn't move toward the door. I had no intention on unlocking it.

He rattled the knob and then pounded on the door, yelling at me to unlock it. I moved fearfully to the window. He banged his fists against the door and cursed at me, and I stood poised to escape. This carried on for almost twenty minutes and I kept near the window the entire time, but he couldn't come in. I heard my mother come to reason with him, but she obeyed when he sent her away. Eventually he quieted, and I suspected that he was outside the door. I was trembling and tired and my face was wet with sweat. He hadn't found a way in, so maybe I was safe. The footsteps faded, and I slowly slid down to my knees, exhaling in relief. I listened to the stillness around me. Then the footsteps returned, and I looked up in confusion. The doorknob jiggled and there was a scratching metallic sound, and the door flew open with a bang as I screamed.

Ray was holding a piece of bent wire that he had used to force open the door.

I jumped up and yanked open the window, thrusting one leg through. He moved quickly toward me and grabbed my arm, yanking me back inside and slamming the window as I toppled onto the floor. I twisted away and leaped for the door, but he grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up and throwing me on the bed. He shook me and struck my face, and threw me on the ground. He brandished the piece of wire at me, yelling that I had to be obedient to him, and then stumbled away. He fell in the hallway and stayed on the ground. At last, he had passed out. I stayed lying on the ground in silent shock, scared and shaking, my hair hiding my face.

What a mess. This household, this home life was such an utter mess. I pushed myself up slowly into a sitting position and leaned back against the cool wall.

Everything was still now, and eerily quiet.

I looked at Ray in the hallway and retreated to a corner of my room, pulling my knees to my chest and putting my head down on top of them.

I was glad for a moment that I didn't have the responsibility of protecting any siblings from Ray. I knew that if I couldn't protect myself, I wouldn't be able to protect a child. It was best that I be the only one dealing with Ray.

I sat up suddenly, my eyes widening.

Piero! I've told him all about Ray! Oh, how could I!?

Shameful tears came to my eyes, and I hid my face in my hands in anguish.

How selfish of me to bring Piero into this! What a horrible thing for me to do! How could I tell him about Ray and drag him into this mess!? Why didn't I stop to think of how Piero would feel about it!? He probably feels like it's his responsibility to help me!

I should never have told him anything about Ray. It was selfish of me to ever concern Piero with my home life. Sweet, easygoing, caring Piero. He shouldn't have to worry about me.

I kept wiping tears from my eyes. I decided that I would have to meet with Piero and apologize to him for involving him in this mess. Then I would withhold any more information from him. He would not find out about Ray hitting me.

I knew that Piero would protest, would tell me it wasn't imprudent of me, and I decided I had to resist. I couldn't believe it, no matter how sincere he seemed.

But I wanted to tell him! It was selfish, but I wanted to tell him everything and be able to run to him when I was upset. I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was okay. In his arms, I felt safe and secure. Piero was so kind and loving…

I would have to suppress these longings for the good of Piero. He shouldn't have to worry about me. I wiped my eyes and leaned against the wall, picturing his smiling face, and then crawled over the floor and into the bed, succumbing to the exhaustion.

The next morning, Thursday morning, I pulled myself out of bed with great difficulty, stepped over Ray in the hallway, and went to work. He stayed asleep, and I was able to leave without interacting with him. Maybe that was the trick, to stay away from him until the moment he was out. Then, even if the door was unlocked, he couldn't hurt me.

I was tired from staying up late and the struggle with Ray, but I went about work with my usual optimism. I stayed late at the hospital, then went to my cafe and the store to pass the time until I could attempt to go home. At past midnight I went tiredly to the house and peered longingly through the window. Ray was still awake. I groaned inwardly and trudged into to the clearing in the woods to await his drunken slumber. I waited there, struggling to stay awake, occasionally sneaking back to the house to check on Ray. He didn't pass out until almost two, at which point I quietly entered the house and collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. Any longer and I might have camped out in the woods…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When the sun presented itself on Friday morning, I was almost too tired to get up. I forced myself to crawl out of bed and stumble over Ray's figure in the living room to the kitchen, and then to go to work.

I went about my day more slowly than usual, trying to get myself to pay attention despite my sleepiness. I went to the bathroom in the lounge to wash my face with cold water, and looked at my tired expression with dismay.

My phone buzzed as I was staring at my reflection, at the dark circles forming under my eyes. I pulled it out and brightened when I discovered it was Piero.

_If you have nowhere to go tonight, you can come pass the time until you can return home at my house. _

Oh, that's right. It was Friday, the day I usually couldn't go home until late at night. Things had been much easier when it was only Friday and Saturday that I couldn't go home. Now it had become every day. Would I have to stay out until two every night!? Impossible! If I'm this exhausted after only a week like this, how would I feel after several more?

I shook my head, pushing the thoughts away. I'll figure it out. It'll be okay. Maybe Ray would get another job quickly. I leaned against the sink in the bathroom, staring once more at my tired eyes in the mirror.

Then I remembered the text, and sleepily held up the phone.

_ Yes, please. I needed somewhere to go tonight._

Tonight and every other night as well. At least today I had a place to go after work. I would be back with Piero! My heart fluttered in my chest. Tonight I'd be able to see his sweet face, look into his shining brown eyes. He'd hold me in those strong arms and protect me…

I blushed and quickly shook my head at myself. I needed to go to Piero's to apologize. I needed him to disregard what he knew already and accept that I wouldn't tell him anything more. He needed to understand it wasn't his responsibility to worry about me. My heart thudded in my chest, imagining Piero's concerned face after I delivered my apology. I wanted him to know everything, but I shouldn't tell him anything. It would be selfish of me to worry him.

As I worked throughout the children's hospital, I formulated my speech. I carefully worded everything and whispered it to myself, imagining telling Piero. As soon as I saw him, I'd tell him, despite the tightness in my chest and the longing to confide in him.

After work I went straight to Piero's house, and when I went up the steps he opened the door wide and reached out his arms for me. The words I had formulated so precisely slipped away from me, and I went to him and threw my arms around his neck. The apology can wait a minute…

"Hey Julia," he said, grinning, and gave me a quick kiss before leading me inside and shutting the door behind me. I went to the sofa and sat down, waiting eagerly for Piero to sit beside me. When he did, he smiled wide at me, his eyes sparkling.

"How was your week?" he asked.

I shrugged, pushing the surfacing images of Ray and the memories of being struck to the back of my mind.

"Fine, I guess."

"How were the kids at the hospital?"

I smiled.

"Wonderful! They get better every day, and they're such amazing children! We even sent some of them home this week."

"That's great! And…how are…other things? With Ray?"

My smile vanished as I was reminded of my apology.

"Piero, I need to talk to you."

"I'm all ears," he said, reaching up and tugging playfully on his ears. I smiled, but then corrected myself and sat up straight, adopting a contrite expression and taking in a deep breath before I began. He saw my shift in mood, and his smile faded as he waited for me to speak.

"I owe you an apology."

"Why? What for?"

"Because I've been selfish. I shouldn't have told you anything about my home life."

"What!? Julia, you-"

"Piero."

I reached out and touched his knee, and he quieted. His sweet concerned expression made me feel weak inside, and I let go of him and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Piero, listen. I should've kept all the information to myself, because it's not your responsibility to worry about what happens to me. I'll deal with my own problems, and you don't have to fret over them. You have other things to worry about besides me. I don't want anyone else to have to deal with the mess of my home life. I shouldn't have told you anything in the first place, and you won't hear anything more. Don't ask me, and don't worry about me. I'll be okay, and I'm sorry. Leave it alone."

I nodded, satisfied with my explanation, and exhaled in relief at finishing my delivery. I turned expectantly to study his face. He was silently watching me. His face was expressionless, and it unnerved me.

"Say something," I pleaded softly after a moment.

His eyes saddened, then he shook his head and took my hand tenderly in his.

"No," he said. "Julia, I will not leave it alone."

I took my hand away.

"Piero…"

"You are pushing me away, and I don't understand why. I only want to help you. You can tell me anything. Julia, I-"

"No," I said quickly, standing up and startling him. I wrapped my arms tightly around my middle and wandered away from the couch. "You can't convince me, Piero! I won't concern you with things that are not your responsibility to worry about."

"It's not about responsibility…" Piero said softly, getting up from the couch and coming close to me. From behind, he moved his arms around my middle, over my arms. My back was against his chest, and I felt the comfort of his warmth. My arms around my middle relaxed slightly, and I closed my eyes and felt him touching me.

"Julia, you don't have to hide things from me because you don't want me to worry."

I quickly pulled out of his arms and faced him.

"No, Piero. Stop."

"Julia-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it anymore. You have to try to understand me, Piero! I'm not telling you anything else!"

"Julia, think about it. I only want-"

"Stop! I…should go."

I wasn't sure how much longer I'd have the strength to resist opening up to him. I turned and looked at the front door, and then started to walk toward it before I could stop myself.

"Julia, wait!" he pleaded. I paused, reaching toward the door handle. "Please don't go! You need somewhere to stay this evening, and you're safe here. I won't ask any more questions. Please stay."

I turned and looked over at him watching me. He smiled pleadingly at me. He moved back to the couch and sat, watching me. I stayed cautiously by the door, poised to escape if he tried to convince me again.

"Stay. I won't ask you anything."

I dropped my hand from the doorknob and watched him quietly.

"Julia, how are you feeling right now? Honestly?"

I hesitated, and then felt the wave of exhaustion wash over me.

"I'm so tired... It's been a pretty hectic week."

He smiled and patted the couch next to him.

"Won't you come here?"

I went to the couch and sat beside him. He put an arm tenderly around my shoulder, and I winced when he touched my bruises, hidden under my sleeve. Thankfully, he didn't notice. He moved his hand up to my face, and gently invited my head to lean against his shoulder, then slipped his arm down around my waist. It was cool inside the house, but Piero was warm, and the fabric of his T-shirt was soft and soothing against my cheek. Piero turned his head to me and gently kissed my cheek before turning on the TV. He adjusted his hand on my waist, and rubbed the fabric of my scrubs with his thumb. I closed my eyes, comforted by his scent and warmth, and by the low clamor of the television.

"Is the door locked?" I whispered, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"Yes, mi amor." He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled, allowing my eyes to close again.

When I was dozing comfortably in Piero's grip, my phone rang. I stirred, and reached drowsily for it. I looked at the screen, and discovered that it was one of the other nursing interns. I rubbed my eyes and answered.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Julia? Hey, so I know you're off and all, but you told me to call you if anything happened with Gracie, since she had the surgery and all, so…"

I sat straight up, startling Piero.

"Yes! Why, what's happened!?"

"Well, we're trying to get her to sleep, but she says she's hurting. We already gave her medicine, and she's throwing a horrible tantrum and calling for you. Do you think that…maybe you could…?"

I sighed and relaxed. I stifled a yawn and nodded, though she obviously couldn't see it.

"I'll be right there."

I hung up, and Piero reached out and cuddled me to him.

"Where are you going?"

"The hospital. Gracie, the girl who likes to be rocked, refuses to sleep and is calling for me."

"So you're going to her!? But it's already dark outside, and you're so tired…"

"But she needs me, so I'll go. It shouldn't take too long. I can sleep after. You can come, if you want."

"Yeah, sure. I should probably drive, to make sure you don't fall asleep at the wheel."

I smiled.

"Good idea. Come on, let's go."

Piero got his keys from the counter and we went out to his car. Even though it was only a two mile drive, I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

"Julia," he said, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"We're there, and you're already falling asleep."

"Oh."

"You didn't have to come, Julia. You've finished work for the day. Gracie will be alright."

I shook my head.

"Gracie needs me. I'll sleep after."

I climbed out of the car and went inside the hospital, Piero following me. Gracie was lying on the bed, sobbing and calling my name as she tugged at the IV in her arm. She was surrounded by anxious nurses who looked relieved to see me.

"Gracie."

The little girl looked up in surprise and reached out to me, smiling through her tears.

"Julia!"

I pulled the rocking chair to the window and swung Gracie into my lap. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pressed her face into my shoulder.

The nurses dispersed, and Piero shut the door quietly behind them, then sat on the edge of Gracie's bed.

"Now, Gracie," I said, "I'm here, but you can't do this every night, okay?"

"Okay. Just tonight."

I nodded in approval and kissed her forehead.

"Julia?" Gracie asked, looking up at me. "You look tired. You never look this tired. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Gracie."

She reached up and touched my cheek with her tiny white hand.

"You looked sad today when you came to check my medicine. Why are you sad? What happened to you, Julia?"

"I don't want you to worry about me, okay? I'm fine. It's not your responsibility to worry about me. Don't ask me anything more, baby girl. I'm okay, see?"

I smiled encouragingly at her.

She watched me for a moment, then nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, Julia."

She laid her head on my shoulder again, and I wrapped my arms around her back. I looked over at Piero, who was watching me with a strange expression. His brow was furrowed, and he seemed to be deep in thought. I smiled at him, but he looked out the window instead and began to chew his lip.

His pensive mood remained the entire time I was rocking Gracie, who slowly sunk into sleep. A faraway smile appeared on her face, and she sighed softly. I smiled down at her, and turned my gaze up to the night sky, looking up at the beautiful moon above.

I didn't realize I was falling asleep myself until Piero woke me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on," he whispered. "She's asleep, and you're exhausted. Let's go to the house."

I looked up at his face shining in the moonlight, the light reflecting off his glasses. I smiled at him, and in response he bent down to kiss my cheek again and help me up from the rocker. I laid Gracie carefully in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest, leaning down to kiss her temple. I smoothed her hair back and paused, watching her sweet little face. She looked so peaceful, and I gently cupped her face in my palm.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I looked up at Piero, who motioned for us to go. I stepped back from the bed, and Piero leaned over it and kissed Gracie's cheek.

I smiled at his sweetness and when he came beside me I slid my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my waist in return and we walked out the hospital together.

Back at the house, Piero heated up some pasta for the two of us, and we sat across from each other at the table. Piero ate slowly, gazing out the window with a look of reflection on his face.

He looked a little somber, but he didn't seem to be moping about my refusal to clue him into my home life. He must have something serious on his mind. When I finished eating, I pushed my plate away and leaned on my arm, watching him.

"Piero?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?"

He looked in surprise at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're thinking about something, and you seem a little sad."

He reached across the table toward me, palm up, and I slid my hand into his and watched his fingers curl around it.

"I'm just…trying to understand some things."

"Will you tell me what things?"

"You. I'm thinking about you. I'm trying to understand you, and why you refuse to tell me what's on your mind."

I didn't speak, watching him. He was being completely honest, and I couldn't object to him expressing this because I had asked.

"I told you. It's not your responsibility to worry about me."

He opened his mouth to respond, and then thought better of it and closed it. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, glaring thoughtfully at the table.

"I'm really not so complex, Piero."

He laughed suddenly, making me smile in surprise.

He released my hand and stood up, taking our plates to the sink. He rinsed them off, and I yawned and laid my head on the table, finally giving in to my weariness. Piero started to sing as he washed the dishes, some pretty chant in Italian. As I listened, I began to drift slowly into sleep, until he stopped to laugh softly.

"Oh, mi amor, you're sleeping at the table?"

"Yes," I said from within my arms, and he laughed again.

"Well," he said, and I looked up to see him smiling at me, his eyes shining, "I'm sure the sofa would love to embrace you."

"That's pretty, Piero. Like poetry."

He took a theatrical bow, and I giggled and slid out of my chair to go to the couch. I stretched out and closed my eyes as Piero resumed his Italian song. It was chilly in Piero's house, but the couch was soft and comfortable. I listened to Piero singing and the clinking as he put away the dishes, and then a few moments later felt something soft and warm fall over me.

I opened my eyes to see that Piero was putting a blanket over me. He crouched down beside the sofa, his face next to mine.

"Before you sleep, I must ask you something, and you have to be honest."

He had promised not to ask anything! I propped myself up on my arm and looked at him in confusion.

He watched me intently.

"Do you feel safe here?"

I was surprised. I considered this, and suddenly longed to touch him, so I sat up and reached out to hug him. He was warm and he smelled good, and his T-shirt was soft and comfortable against my cheek. I looked up into the sweet brown eyes and said, "I do. Honestly."

He sighed, and a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Good," he said softly, pulling back from me. "You're safe here. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

He leaned into me again and pressed his lips to mine, simultaneously slipping an arm around my back. He pulled back after a moment, but then leaned in again to kiss both my cheeks and my temple before going to sit at the end of the couch. I drew my feet up so he could have room to sit and laid my head down, blissfully closing my eyes. After a week of trying to sneak a few hours of rest, I could now sleep in peace and safety. I sighed softly in relief at having a place to stay for the evening, and Piero's hand slipped under the blanket and took my feet into it. He pulled them into his lap like he had done before, and gently kneaded out the ache of running about the hospital. His hands felt strong and sure of their task, but were also very gentle and cautious. I sighed softly again and drifted into sleep as he began to sing that song about the moon, the same one from the beach, and I could hear the gentle smile in his voice.

I stirred and opened my eyes, looking about me in disoriented surprise. I remembered that I was in Piero's house, and closed my eyes again. After a moment I folded the blanket back and pushed myself up on my elbow, seeing Piero asleep at the end of the couch. His head was leaning against the back of the couch, turned slightly toward me, and his mouth was open somewhat, letting me hear his quiet breaths. The red framed glasses were still on his face, showing that he hadn't meant to fall asleep here. My feet were still in his lap, his hands resting on top of my ankles. The lights were still on in the kitchen, and the television was off. I wondered if he had watched me fall asleep instead of watching it.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost two. I stretched and yawned. Now would be a safe time to return home, so I shouldn't stay here at Piero's. I cautiously took my feet from his hands, and he didn't stir. I touched my feet to the cold floor and stood up slowly from the couch. I picked up the blanket, carefully folding it up and placing it back on the couch cushion. I crept to the kitchen and turned off the lights, leaving on the dim oven light for Piero if he awoke later in the night. I tiptoed past the couch and went to the front door, then paused and looked back at Piero, who now had the moonlight reflecting off his peaceful face and off of the red rims of the glasses. I tiptoed back to the couch and reached out for his face, carefully removing the glasses. I folded them up and placed them on the coffee table. Then I turned back to Piero and watched him for a moment, suddenly feeling warm inside and lighthearted. I wanted to touch him, and I leaned forward and lightly touched my lips to his temple, lingering there for a moment as my heart fluttered in my chest. I pulled back and stepped away from him as he breathed in deeply and moved his head slightly. He was still asleep, and I smiled and backed away from the couch. I quietly opened the front door and left, taking one last glance at him before shutting it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I went through the window in my bedroom and crept into the living room to find Ray asleep on the couch. I went back to my bedroom in relief and crawled under the covers.

In the morning I awoke to yelling. I groggily sat up and checked the alarm clock, then grabbed it in denial. Ten in the morning!? Oh no! I forgot to turn on the alarm! I should have been long gone by then. Ray was up, and he'd be hungover and angry. I looked down at my scrubs and jumped out of bed, yanking them off and hurrying to change into shorts. I pushed up the window and thrust my leg over the sill, hoisting myself through. As I lowered myself onto the ground, I heard Ray shouting my name. I fearfully pushed myself the rest of the way off the sill as Ray appeared in the hallway.

"Julia! What do you think you're doing!? I have something for you to do!"

"Sorry! I have to go!"

I turned and fled to my car, then realized that I had left my keys in the pocket of my scrubs.

"Goodness gracious!" I cried in frustration, tugging at my long hair. I looked back toward the house, which was quiet and still. I fearfully went back to the window and climbed into my now-empty room, going to my scrubs and fetching the keys. As I started toward the window, there was an acute pain on my scalp as someone grabbed my hair and yanked me back. I screamed and scrambled out of the way of Ray's flying fist.

I stumbled backwards into the hallway as he charged toward me, eventually running into the wall and falling down to cover my head in terror, awaiting the inevitable blow.

He grabbed my legs and yanked them forward, and I gasped as I slipped down and my head banged against the wall. I scrambled to my feet and he yelled curses at me as he raised his hand and struck my face, and then struck me again. Each time stars flashed before my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I sighed in agony as the pain overwhelmed me, and I staggered away a few feet before falling and covering my head in terror. My phone clattered out of my pocket onto the floor.

Ray shouted something at me, and then paused for my answer.

"What?" I asked dizzily, peering up at him.

"I told you to wait! There's no more beer, and your mother is out, so it's your responsibility to get more! I'm sick of your disrespect! I am in charge here, and you must do what I say! You are such a horrid person to live with, you know that?"

He paused, and then bent down and snatched up my phone from the floor. He turned and threw it against the wall, and it shattered in a loud echoing crash. I screamed and clasped my hands over my mouth in shock as pieces of my phone bounced into the air and clattered on the ground.

Ray stared at the pieces of the phone, then staggered into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, panting and sweating. He looked as if he was about to puke. I remained on the floor in the hallway, dazed, my mind blank as my cheek stung and I stared listlessly at the shattered phone. I gently reached up a shaking hand and prodded the burning skin of my cheek.

"Hey!" Ray yelled suddenly, and I jumped. "Did you invite him here!?"

"Me?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, you! You did, didn't you! How utterly disobedient, inviting him over! You sneaky little slut!"

"What?"

The sofa creaked, and I turned in time to see him reaching down for me, and I screamed as he yanked me up.

I thought for a moment that I heard someone calling me, but Ray's curses drowned out all other sounds. He slammed me against the wall.

"Stop!" I gasped, and was immediately shoved to the floor. I cowered and held up my hands in terror as he bent over me and drew back his hand in a fist.

"Stop! Please don't!" I hurriedly pleaded, and squeezed my eyes shut as the fist came down.

But the pain didn't come.

Ray yelled, and I looked up in bewilderment.

Before me stood Piero, wildly yanking Ray back from me and trying to avoid his fists.

"Piero!" I cried. "Don't! Please!"

"You have no right!" Piero yelled at Ray as he jumped back from his fist and then shoved him backwards. "How dare you! How dare you!"

His hair was messed up and his eyes were wide in angry shock at the whole scene.

I pushed myself off the ground and ran up behind Ray, grasping his dirty T-shirt in my fists and tugging him backwards.

"Don't hurt Piero!" I cried. "Please! Leave him alone!"

"Julia, stop!" Piero looked momentarily hurt, and paused long enough for Ray to twist backwards and turn to me, grabbing my shoulders and sending me sprawling on the floor.

"No!" Piero cried, grabbing Ray's arms and heaving him away from me. Ray staggered back and then toppled drunkenly onto the ground. Piero jumped around him and came swiftly to my side, reaching down to me. He swiftly took me into his arms and lifted me off the floor. I clung to his shirt in fearful surrender.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ray bellowed, feebly attempting to get up from the floor.

Piero wasted no time in carrying me out the front door and down the steps, holding me tightly to him.

Ray appeared in the doorway and shouted after me, "You know what you are, Julia!? You are stupid, impatient, insensitive, untrustworthy, and most of all, ugly!"

Piero's grip was strong and safe, even as I bounced around in his arms as he jogged to his car.

He placed me on the ground on the passenger side and steadied me, then bounded over to the driver's side and got in.

I got in the car and Piero pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. He kept glancing at me, probably waiting for my reaction. His face was fearful and stunned.

I was expressionless, watching him and waiting for his reaction.

He was shaking, and he kept reaching up to fix his hair and push up his glasses. His breath was fast, and I listened as he tried to slow it down.

"Julia? How do you feel?"

I thought about this, turning my gaze away from him. I reached out and pulled down the mirror in front of me, and gingerly touched the red handprint burning on my cheek.

I felt afraid, and I was shaking and my eyes burned with tears, my typical responses to the abuse. But there was something more stirring within me, something that transcended my fear.

I turned my gaze back to Piero.

"I feel…strange."

"What do you mean?"

I turned back to the mirror and looked into my own glittering blue eyes before pushing it up.

There was a gentle warmth in my stomach that surpassed the horror of being abused, and I quietly tried to identify the feelings stirring in my heart. I felt…cared for, pursued, and…safe. It felt wonderful and different, and my heart fluttered as images of Piero stopping the fist above me flickered through my mind.

Piero. I froze, and tried to push away the good feelings. Was it okay for me to feel safe at the expense of Piero's efforts to shelter me? He wasn't supposed to come in and rescue me. It wasn't his responsibility to do so.

I turned to Piero, who was watching me.

"How about you, Piero? Are you okay?"

He took a deep breath, and then shook his head. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"It's okay," I encouraged softly, shifting toward him and reaching out to touch his arm, "You'll be okay. It happens to me sometimes. It's only from the shock of the confrontation."

"What? No, Julia! I'm crying for you!"

I drew back from him, surprised.

"You're…_me?_"

"_Yes!_"

I watched him, bewildered, and he wiped his eyes under his glasses and blinked rapidly as he watched the road.

After a few moments he pulled into his driveway and climbed out, and I followed timidly, watching him. No man had ever cried for me before. Rarely had anyone truly cared about me and what I felt. I guess I had accepted it, too. But now here stood Piero in front of the car, in tears as he waited for me to go to him.

I approached him slowly, and he put a hand around my waist and led me inside and to the couch. He sat, and his tears started to spill over. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. I quickly dropped down beside him and reached out to turn his face toward mine.

"Oh, Piero, please don't cry for me!"

He replaced his glasses and reached out for me, his strong arms surrounding me and pulling me onto his lap. I sat sideways on his thighs, and he reached up and gently moved my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back and stroked my hair as the tears ran down his cheeks. I let him hold me, watching him and hoping to comfort him. He was warm and his shirt was soft, and his chest rose and fell in small spasms against me as he cried softly. I looked up timidly at his red cheeks, his pained expression, his wet eyes.

"You said he never hit you!" he said in a choking voice, and I buried my head in his shoulder in embarrassment, wishing he would forget about it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I said, my voice muffled, and his grip tightened around me.

"You didn't have to leave last night," he said, his voice wavering, "I suspected that you would fall asleep and stay the night, and that was fine with me."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and he looked somberly into my eyes.

"It was past the time when Ray would be asleep, so it was safe for me to go home."

"Was it, though? Julia, as long as you live with that man, you're not safe."

I was quiet, and I reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but he took my hand and kissed it instead, and then pressed it to his chest, over his heart.

"Picture this, Julia. I wake up this morning and find that you've left, and I know that you can't be home on Saturdays. So I decide to go and make sure you're okay and that you've left. When I get to your house, I hear you screaming, and I run to the door. I see you lying on the ground, covering your face in terror as a huge, drunken man draws back his fist to hit you."

He pressed his hands over his eyes under the glasses. Seeing him cry made me feel like crying too. I wanted to comfort him and get him to stop crying. I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He hugged me and continued voicing his thoughts as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I can't believe he would dare to hurt you! I can't believe anyone would have the audacity to look at you, live with you, and move to hit you. It makes me furious!"

He moved his hand and rested it on my knee, and I watched as it curled into a tight, shaking fist. I reached out and gently placed my hand on his arm, reaching down his wrist and pushing the fingers back out of the fist, replacing it with my hand. He gently curled his fingers around my hand and kissed my cheek, then sat quietly holding me for a moment, rubbing my back and hair. I reached up again to wipe away the tears, and this time he let me, He spoke again, and this time his voice was softer and more controlled.

"Julia, I think that-and I want you to consider this…After seeing what happened at your house this morning, I think that we should go and talk to the police."

I stiffened sharply and sat up straight.

"No!"

"Julia, I think-"

"NO!"

I tried to push out of his arms, but he refused to release me. He held me tightly despite my struggling.

"Julia, we need to get help. We have to stop Ray from hurting you."

"Piero, you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Piero!" I cried pleadingly, my eyes filling with desperate tears. "No one else can know!"

I sat still as he stared at me in surprise.

"Why can't we tell anyone?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Julia, we have to tell someone."

"I can't!" I said firmly, realizing that I was trembling. I leaned in close to him and whispered urgently.

"If you tell anyone, someone's going to get hurt."

His eyes filled with fear, and I winced at his expression.

"Who!? You?"

His arms tightened protectively around me.

"Maybe," I said very quietly, as if hoping he wouldn't hear. "Or my mother."

I watched as his expression flickered from fear to anger, and then to concern. He studied my face with an anguished expression.

"You look so scared, mi amor."

He immediately pulled me close and enveloped me in his strong arms, and I didn't struggle. I snuggled close to him and felt his arms around me.

Then I pushed back and studied him.

"Promise me, Piero!" I begged, "Promise you won't tell anyone without me."

He was quiet, and I pleaded.

"Piero, promise me!"

He nodded.

"Alright. I promise. But we've got to figure something out."

I sighed in relief and melted back into his arms. He stroked my back and hair and murmured soothingly to me as the trembling gradually subsided.

He held me gently and cuddled me to him as I watched him thinking, trying to figure things out. We were both quiet, and the house was still and calm. After a few moments of me resting in his arms, he looked tenderly down at me and gently stroked my cheek.

"Ray said some things to you as we left that weren't true. It made me so mad that you had to endure those harsh words. You don't believe any of them, do you?"

"No."

"Good. Because you know what you really are?"

He repositioned me on his thighs, so that I wasn't leaning against him anymore. I rested my hands on his shoulders, my face close to his.

He reached out and brushed the hair from my face and smiled, making me smile in relief to see an end to the tears.

"You are smart."

He leaned in to me and softly kissed my lips, then pulled back to speak again.

"You are patient. You put up with all my silliness very nicely."

I giggled and he smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

When he pulled back I reached for his face and rested my hands along his jaw line, feeling the soft, warm skin and the way it moved when he smiled. I wiped the last tearstain from his face with my thumb.

He placed his hand over mine.

"See this?" he asked, his eyes shining. "You are sensitive."

He leaned forward for another kiss and held my hand in his.

"You are trustworthy."

He kissed me.

"Aaaannnnddd…" he dragged the word out in an attempt to tease me. He removed his hand from my back and twirled a long lock of my hair around his finger.

"You are absolutely, stunningly beautiful."

He kissed me again, but this time he didn't pull back quite so quickly. He lips lingered against mine, and a joyful warmth ran throughout me. I reached a hand behind his head, holding him to me. When he finally pulled back he quietly studied my face.

"Julia," he sighed, taking my hand. "I was thinking about you last night. When we went to the hospital, and I heard what you said to little Gracie, it got me thinking. I think…that I'm beginning to understand you."

His face was sincere, and his eyes begged me to listen to him.

"I'm listening," I said curiously. "Tell me."

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"You told Gracie not to worry about you, that it wasn't her responsibility, and she accepted that answer. She's only a little girl, and you're right, she doesn't need to know what's going on in your house. The children can't be your confidants. They can't help you. But Julia, I'm not one of those little children. I can handle knowing your situation, and I only want to help you, but you refuse to clue me in."

He paused, and I reminded myself not to pay too close attention, not to let him help me.

Immediately, he squeezed my hand again.

"Listen to me, mi amor; I have a theory about why you won't let me help you."

A theory? Curious, I nodded. Hearing his theory shouldn't hurt. It shouldn't tempt me to let him help me, right?

"Okay. Tell me."

He nodded, and moved his arms gently around me, his hands resting on my back.

"No one is there for you now. Ray is not there for you. The children at the hospital can't be there for you. I'll bet your friends aren't there for you because you won't tell them anything either, am I right?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

"Your own mother isn't even there for you."

I looked down at my hands resting against his chest.

"I'm so sorry it is that way, Julia," he said softly. "I really am. But it's the truth, and you know it. You want her to be there for you, but she isn't."

I hated having to admit it, but I knew he was right. I nodded a little, and then looked up at him and nodded again.

"You're right," I whispered, and then winced involuntarily at the words.

He pulled me closer to him and leaned me toward him to kiss my cheek. He silently watched me for a moment before continuing.

"You've learned to accept that no one is there for you, and amazingly, you became a person who is there for everyone else. You're gracious and loving with everyone, and you do in love whatever is asked of you. You continuously give out the comfort and companionship you should receive, though you never do receive it. I think that you soothe that ache within you with the smiles and the progress of the children at the hospital, but it's secretly never enough."

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to acknowledge that there was an ache within me. I looked quickly away from him.

"There's no ache," I said, as more of a reassurance to myself.

"There, you see?"

I looked back at him in curiosity.

"See what?"

"You've learned to deal with it. You've decided that it's best you handle every problem on your own, and not concern anyone else with your with your worries. Julia, that is a very selfless way of thinking, and I admire you for it. Everything you do is for the benefit of others, from working with sick children to living in a dangerous home out of concern for your mother. You genuinely do not want to be the cause of anyone's worrying, so you've decided that for my own good, because you care about me, you will keep your problems a secret from me."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, taking his shoulders in excitement. "Yes, Piero! You understand! You understand why I won't let you help me! I will handle it, and you needn't worry. It's not your concern; it's not your responsibility! Yes, Piero!"

I sighed in relief that he finally understood, and smiled brightly at him. He didn't smile back, and his serious expression slowly erased my eagerness.

"You're wrong," he said firmly.

"What?"

I stared at him in astonishment, and he gripped my arms.

"Julia, it's not about responsibility! I am not a child who doesn't know what's good for him! I am old enough to hear your problems and help you with them. When I am concerned about you, it's not because you've burdened me with a responsibility! It's because I genuinely care about you, and I want you to be safe and happy! I want to be there for you! I want to be the person that you run to when you need help, not because I feel I have to be that person, but because I _want_ to be!"

My eyes widened, and I pulled my hands off of his shoulders and clutched them against my chest. Could he be right? Everything he said _sounded_ true. Was I wrong in holding back from him?

I shook my head quickly. Don't let him in. Don't let him sway you.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from speaking. My mind raced. He didn't understand what he was asking for. How could I drag him into the mess of my household and not hurt him? I refused to look at him, and when he tried to take my hand I pulled it back.

"Julia, you're pulling away from me. You want to tell me. I can see it in your eyes! You know that here you are safe, and you want me to know everything. But you're struggling with yourself. You're wondering if maybe what I'm saying could be true, aren't you?"

I stared at him in shock. It was as if he was reading my thoughts, and it unnerved me.

I pushed back from him, pulling of his arms and away from him, and stood up, my heart pounding.

No, I couldn't let him in. I had to push him away. He'd be happier not being involved in my home life. But he said he _wanted _to be involved, and he meant it, didn't he? Why would anyone lie about that?

"No," I said aloud. "No!"

It wouldn't be right of me to involve him.

He reached up and placed a hand on my arm, and his eyes silenced me.

"Julia. Everyone needs someone they can confide in. It's not selfish for you to involve me in your situation. I want to help you! You can't understand why, can you, Julia?"

"No, I can't," I whispered in fearful urgency, frustrated tears coming to my eyes.

He got up from the sofa and stood in front of me. I looked up at him pleadingly, and he looked tenderly down at me.

"Love, Julia. When you love someone, you would do anything for them. You want the best for them. I love you, Julia. I love you!"

He slowly leaned over to me, tenderly kissing my temple.

"Mi amor, don't push me away. Don't try to do this alone, Julia. Let me help. Please. Please, please let me help."

I gingerly raised a hand to my temple. I had a headache, and my heart was beating out of my chest. I felt dizzy, and I was so confused. I needed time to think…away from this beautiful person in front of me…

Piero got down on his knees and clasped my hands tightly in his.

"What must I do to make you understand, Julia!? Please let me help you! Please!"

I hesitated, looking down into his handsome, pleading eyes.

He was asking to care for me. He was asking to help me.

I wanted to say yes and fall into the safety of his arms. But I was afraid. Was it true? Was it okay for me to involve him?

I couldn't just stand there! I had to do something!

I needed to think!

I hesitated for a moment, and then pulled my hands out of his, whirled around, and fled from the house. I threw open the front door, dashed down the steps, and ran down the street as fast as I could go, leaving Piero on his knees in the living room, calling after me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I ran away from Piero's house, glancing repeatedly behind me to see if he was following. He wasn't, and I eventually slowed to a walk, panting and with adrenaline rushing through me. My head throbbed and I reached up to wipe tears from my eyes. I walked until I reached a shopping center and went into a café for an early lunch. Thoughts and spoken phrases whirled around together in my head, and I tried to push them away. I didn't want to think. I wanted to relax and calm down for a while before I even attempted to disassemble the chaos in my mind. After lunch I hailed a taxi and was driven home, but I quickly ducked into my clearing in the woods instead of going to the house.

I went and sat heavily on my bench, sighing. The forest was serene and welcoming, and I took off my shoes and tucked my feet under me. I began to cry, burying my head in my arms. As the tears flowed down my cheeks, so did some of the frustration at the situation.

I cried like a little child until I felt ready to think and figure things out. Then I calmly sat on the bench looking around me at the quiet forest and breathing slowly in and out.

I had been convincing myself that I couldn't tell Piero anything, that it would be better for him not to get involved. But he was already pretty involved, wasn't he? And the words he spoke to me sounded right, that everyone needs a confidant and that he can handle knowing my problems.

So who was right?

I pondered this for a while, playing tug-of-war between my own thoughts and Piero's, but I couldn't reach a conclusion.

What would I tell Piero now? I didn't know.

I had built up a wall in front of myself not for the purpose of shielding myself, but for shielding others from my problems. Was it possible for me to dismantle the wall now? Was it right for me to dismantle it at all, or let it be dismantled by Piero?

I was confused, and I didn't know what to believe.

I started to list some facts that I did know, one by one. They were painful, but I forced myself to acknowledge them.

Here I am not loved.

My mother isn't there for me.

Here I am not safe.

I need a way to protect myself from Ray.

If I stay out late until he falls asleep, I am safe from an attack.

Alright then, I'll stay out late tonight. Then I'll try to make another arrangement.

I got up from the clearing and quietly went to my car, and left the driveway. I went to the library, and the beach, and the store, and my café, and stayed out all day until midnight, when I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Though it was too early to go inside, I returned home and went to the clearing. It was very dark, but I found the path and the clearing by the light of the moon. I sat on my bench and quietly began to wait for time to pass.

I watched the moon, which was a slim crescent in the ebony sky, but still bright enough to outweigh the twinkling stars scattered around it.

I began to think about Piero, not about his plea to let him help me, but about his playfulness, handsomeness, his genuine concern for me. I loved the way he sang all the time, the merriment in his eyes and his grin, the gentle way he touched me…

As I thought, watching the moon slowly move across the sky, I pulled my feet up on the bench and leaned against the arm to wait.

As time passed, my head began to get heavy, and my eyes started to close…

I woke early on Sunday morning to the light of the sunrise and the chattering of birds around me. Confused, I pushed myself abruptly into a sitting position and looked wildly about me. I was in the clearing. The clearing!? I slept in the clearing!?

I winced at the ache in my back from sleeping on the wood of the bench. Goodness, did I really sleep on a bench!?

I really slept on a bench.

I kneaded my back with my thumbs and lowered my feet to the hard ground.

But…I was safe, wasn't I? I had slept the whole night with an unusual sense of peace. I knew that here in my clearing, Ray wouldn't find me. But oh, I wanted to be in my bed!

Then realization came to me, and I listed another fact on my fingers. The only way to sleep in my own bed was to stay out until Ray was asleep.

I put my head in my hands in despair.

That was impossible! I couldn't stay up that late every night and be able to function the next day! I couldn't live my life in complete exhaustion!

But then if staying up so late every night wasn't an option, what was?

Staying in the clearing?

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Sleeping on the bench every night!? That didn't sound good…or healthy. But…it was safe here, wasn't it?  
So what's the plan?

My old system of staying away only on weekends had been completely demolished now that Ray was drunk every day. Staying up so late at night wasn't an option. It was time to try something different. Even if it was only temporary, a new arrangement had to be made.

I got up and paced back and forth through the clearing, quietly formulating a new plan. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, I walked through the forest to my house, sneaking up to the window to peer in. Ray wasn't in the living room. I went to the kitchen and saw that he wasn't there either. He must be in the bedroom or bathroom. I took my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door as quietly as I could. I went to the pantry and took some food for breakfast. Then I snuck into the garage and rummaged around until I discovered the huge bag I was looking for. I lugged it, straining and grunting, back through the house and down the forest trail, heaving it into the clearing and sitting on the bench to catch my breath and have breakfast. I rubbed my complaining back as I read a page of directions from the bag. When I finished eating, I got down on my hands and knees and began to set up my tent.

After a long while of wrestling with random poles and piles of fabric, I had the tent properly set up. I snuck to my bedroom and found my sleeping bag and pillow and brought them to the tent.

After I was pleased with my arrangement, I stored my food in the tent and went to my car. I left the house and decided to go to the hospital to occupy my time. As I visited my children, I struggled with my thoughts, hearing Piero's words over and over again but reaching no conclusions that would calm my confusion.

The constant reasoning paired with my work at the hospital tired me out quickly, and as soon as it got dark I returned home. I ducked into my clearing and took a box of granola bars from the tent, going to the bench and gazing up at the moon as I ate. It was still a small sliver of a crescent, pretty, but its dim light barely allowed me to see the forest around me.

Piero had sung about the moon, on the beach and another night in his house. How did it go?

"_La luna hizo esto_…la la lalala la la…"

I giggled. If only he could be here with me to sing it! I looked up at the moon and wracked my brains to produce the lyrics, but I couldn't remember any more of them. I wondered what Piero had thought about me running out of his house yesterday morning. Maybe he was confused. Well, that makes two of us. Maybe he thought I was crazy. Maybe he understood my fear and felt sad for me. That sounded the most likely. I wondered if he had eventually gone after me.

An owl hooted from close by and I jumped and looked around. I slowly retreated into the dark tent and curled up on top of my sleeping bag. This wasn't so bad, was it? Sleeping in a tent. I wished I had my pajamas, but I could hear the shatter of breaking glass when I had been close to the house. Too risky to go in. Who knows what would be going on right now if I had entered the house? I shuddered. I knew.

I wonder if my mom knew I wasn't in the house, I wonder if she was worried. I should make sure she saw me before she left for work the next day, so she would know I was still here for her.

I rolled onto my side and hugged the pillow. The June air was hot, the forest floor was uncomfortable, and the sleeping back was bothersome. I sighed and looked at the canvas wall before me.

The owl hooted again, and I closed my eyes. No, I'm fine. No one knows about the clearing but me. I'm safe. The owl called again, and the tress rustled, casting jerking shadows on the walls of the tent.

I gripped my pillow and began to sing softly, _"Where do I begin…to tell the story of how great a love can be…?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_"I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away…And she'll be there…"_

"That's pretty," Chloe remarked as she finished braiding my hair. Where did you hear it?"

"Piero sings it," I said, smiling.

"Oh, that boy who was here with you the other day. The Italian one, with the sparkly eyes and the cute smile."

I turned to her and smiled.

She blushed and secured my hair with an elastic band.

"What? I'm thirteen, I notice things like that."

I laughed. There was a knock on the door, and one of the other interns peeked her head in.

"Julia? When you're done with Chloe, can you stop by the lounge?"

"Yeah, sure, what for?"

But she was already gone. I got off of Chloe's bed, and she laid back down and put in her headphones as I pulled the covers to her chest.

"Thank you for singing to me, Julia. I loved it."

"Sure, Chloe."

I kissed her cheek and left the hospital room, heading for the lounge. Maybe there was some meeting or something I had forgotten about. But when I pushed open the door and entered, there was only one other person inside. I froze in surprise. Piero stood up from the sofa and smiled, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. He didn't move toward me, but he held up a bouquet of beautiful red roses and raised his eyebrows and grinned as if inquiring about my next move.

I felt silly standing there staring at him, so I slowly walked up to him. He offered me the roses, and I reached out and cautiously took them and smelled their sweet freshness. I looked up at Piero and smiled softly.

"They're beautiful, Piero."

He grinned and stepped closer to me, reaching out to hug me. He gently pulled me close to him, his hands around my waist. I reached up to put my arm around his neck, the other clutching the roses to my chest. I buried my head in his soft white T-shirt and took in his scent. He kissed the top of my head and held me tightly.

Then he loosened his grip and took my hand.

"Will you come talk with me for a moment?"

I hesitated, but then let him lead me to the couch.

Sitting beside him, I fingered the tender roses and looked at his handsome face so close to mine.

"Julia," he said somberly, "I've been so scared for you since you left. Now that I know he hits you, now that I've seen him move to strike you, it was all I could think about. Every time I close my eyes, I see him leaning over to strike you. I imagine him hurting you over and over, and it's killing me, Julia! I went to your house a few times, looking for you. I...kind of infuriated Ray."

That's when I noticed the gash peeking out from under his sleeve.

"Piero!" I gasped in horror, swiftly reaching out and pulling up the fabric. "Oh, Piero!"

Piero quickly pulled the sleeve back down and took my hand tightly in his.

"He likes to throw glass things, doesn't he?"

He smiled, trying to comfort me, but I didn't smile back. My chest was tight and I felt like crying. Ray had hurt Piero. I swallowed hard and looked at my hand in his. We were quiet, and I tried to stop the tears.

"I stayed away from the house. It wasn't safe this weekend," I finally explained.

"When is it ever?"

I shrugged and turned my eyes down to the bouquet.

"Julia, you need to get out."

"Piero, I can't."

"Why not? Your mother?"

I nodded.

"She'll be heartbroken if I abandon her!"

"And why is that? Why would she be so upset?"

In surprise, I turned my gaze back to his expectant face.

"Because, Piero! I'm her daughter, and whatever happens, we go through it together! Throughout my whole life, we've always been together! If I leave her now, she'll feel like I don't love her, like I'm leaving her behind!"

"So you have her best interests in mind?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, Piero!"

"Then maybe leaving will be the jolt she needs to finally see the severity of the situation, and to fix her mistakes."

I fell silent, staring open-mouthed at him.

Could he be right? Why did he always seem to muddle my philosophies? It sounded reasonable… But did I have to hurt my mother in order to save her? Oh, why did it have to be like this?

I clamped my mouth shut, and my eyes watered.

He reached out and embraced me, putting a hand on the back of my head and gently holding it on his shoulder.

"Look, Julia," he said very softly and gently. "I don't mean to upset you. But the thing is, you're not safe there. You won't ever be in that house with Ray staying there. You need to leave. Protect yourself, Julia. Don't let him hurt you anymore. You can escape, and I'll help you! I'll help you find a good apartment. A really nice one, furnished and peaceful, and best of all, absolutely safe!"

He tenderly moved my hair and pressed his lips to my neck as he rubbed my back.

"I want you to leave that house. Will you let me help you move?"

"I…I don't know."

He sat me up and gripped my shoulders.

"Julia, please! You must get out of there!"

"I don't know, Piero!"

I stood up, pulling out of his grasp.

He stood up also and held out his hands as an invitation to me.

"Please?" he whispered.

"I'll…I'll think about it."

He looked anguished and he stared at me for a moment before sighing and then nodding slowly.

"Okay… Just think quickly. The sooner you're safe, the sooner I can quit being afraid for you."

I watched him silently.

"I didn't want this to happen," I said softly, thinking out loud. "I didn't want you to be afraid for me, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm only afraid because I love you and I want what's best for you."

He stepped closer to me and leaned forward to kiss me softly and tenderly.

When he pulled back, I smiled to myself as the warm fluttery feeling spread throughout me. I looked up at him and leaned forward to kiss him. When I pulled back, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm…" he sighed contentedly, then opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Think about it," he said, nodding. Then he stepped back from me and left the lounge, turning back to look at me one last time before the door swung shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I woke up in the tent the next morning, feeling rested and relaxed, clear thoughts began to flow through my mind.

"I guess," I said out loud, trying to reason with myself, "If I need help, and it's offered to me, the appropriate thing to do would be to accept it."

I nodded. It sounded right.

"But…what if I don't need help? What if I think I can get out of this mess on my own? Maybe I don't actually need help."

I sighed and sat up, looking at the shadows on the canvas walls around me.

"I'm living in a tent!" I exclaimed suddenly in realization. I flopped back down and buried my face in the pillow. "I'm living in a tennnttt…"

I rolled onto my back and stared broodingly at the ceiling of the tent.

You need help, Julia. You're living in a tent in the woods.

But…I'm safe here, aren't I? But…a tent…Maybe I should leave…I...I don't know.

I sat up.

I'll stay here in my tent for a while longer and keep thinking. I need to more time to ponder the meaning of life before I take any actions. I giggled at myself and left the tent.

I went to work as I normally did and returned home to my tent in the evening. As I lay down to sleep, I ran Piero's words through my mind, and it seemed as if everything he had said made sense. I reflected on them as I drifted into sleep.

_"I want to be the person that you run to when you need help, not because I feel I have to be that person, but because I want to be!"_

Maybe I wasn't really doing him a favor by telling him not to worry about me. He said that he wanted to help me, and he was absolutely sincere when he said it.

If I needed Piero to be there for me, I knew that without a doubt he would be. The only think keeping me from him was myself. So why did I hang back? Because I didn't want to leave my mother?

I contemplated what she would feel if I left, and it hurt me to think of her being upset because of something I did. But maybe Piero was right in saying that I had to leave…

I closed my eyes and sighed. I hated contemplating the situation over and over again. I must come to a conclusion, and soon…

The next day was Wednesday, and I felt sore and achy from sleeping on the forest floor in my tent. I also missed Piero. I half-hoped that he would come back to the hospital and talk with me again, but he didn't. I guess he was waiting for me to make a decision and go to him. Soon, Piero, soon… I need more time to think.

Piero was right that I wanted to confide in him. I wanted to so badly… I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was okay and that he would help me.

But I was finding it difficult to leave the house and my mother. I was fearful to change the lifestyle I had endured for so long. Maybe soon Ray would go back to work, or sober up, or maybe my mother would kick him out, and then I wouldn't need to leave.

I knew I couldn't sleep in the tent forever, but I guess I was afraid to give up hope that everything would go back to the way it was before Ray moved in with my mom.

When I returned to the tent in the evening, I frowned at it and sighed. I didn't like sleeping in the tent. It was hot and uncomfortable, and even though the clearing was my safe haven, it was a bit scary, with the trees rustling and the owls calling. The soft glow of the moon was a comfort, but even that was gone from me when I was hidden in the tent. I sighed and crawled into the tent to lie down.

I softly tried to sing, _"La luna hizo esto…"_

But I stopped, unable to remember any other lyrics.

The trees rustled and creatures moved throughout the darkened forest, and I closed my eyes and tried to block it out and relax…

I jumped and opened my eyes. I was suddenly flooded with a sense of uneasiness. I had been asleep moments ago. Maybe I had a bad dream. I laid my head down again on the pillow, but my heart raced and the uneasiness refused to subside. I thought I heard a sound of footsteps, and I froze. I heard the sound of boots on the path, and I clasped my hands over my mouth in terror.

No, no, no, please, God, no…

I began to tremble, and a shadow fell across the tent.

My breathing was shallow, and I wriggled out of the sleeping bag and pressed lightly against the opposite wall of the tent.

The shadow stood completely still, and I was shaking violently.

"Piero?" I called softly, hopefully.

The shadow moved toward the opening, and the zipper jingled and rose as the figure unzipped the tent.

"Guess again," Ray said, grinning at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I screamed, and Ray reached in and grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me forward. I struggled and protested, grabbing onto the tent opening and planting my feet as I strained against him. He released me and I fell back onto the tent with a gasp of surprise, my hair spilling over my face. I scrambled up and paused to listen to the padding of his shoes as he moved away.

I heard a strange click and a moment later there was a flash of orange as the canvas wall of the tent was consumed in flames. I screamed and scrambled backwards and out of the tent.

Ray grasped my arm as I emerged and threw me onto the dirt, knocking the wind out of me. Then he stood over me, watching me gasp and cower in fear.

"You're going to set the forest on fire!" I yelled at him in terror.

He shrugged and his foot came down onto my chest, pressing me into the dirt.

"You're not supposed to know about this place!" I protested in despair, struggling not to cry in fear and frustration.

I was trembling in terror as I watched the tent go up in crackling orange flames behind the hard boot on my chest.

"Saw you run into the forest earlier," he said calmly, and his words were clear and cognitive. I looked up at him in surprise.

"You're not drunk?" I asked in fear, my voice quivering as I looked up into his threatening face.

"Nope. There's no more alcohol. I sent your mother to go get some. I thought I'd come and visit you. Must get lonely, slinking about my property by yourself. Or is that nosy boyfriend of yours here with you?"

I struggled to get up, looking up at him in terror. When he moved his boot and reached for me I scrambled up and moved to run. He grabbed my shirt and yanked me forward, choking me. As I stumbled and gasped for air, he slipped a hand under my stomach and picked me up, shoving me backwards against a tree.

I screamed as the wood sharply pierced my sore back, and he clamped a hand tightly over my mouth. The smoke from the blazing fire blew into my face and my eyes watered as I struggled. I scrabbled at his arm, trying desperately to breathe and he forced the splinters deeper and deeper into my skin as he spoke over the crackling of the fire.

"You're sneaking around my property and I don't like it. You are a treacherous little brat. From the day I moved in I know you've been trying to get rid of me, and I don't appreciate it."

I began to feel faint, and my strength began to waver. When the forest began to fade and I felt as if I was about to pass out, Ray released his hand from my mouth and caught me as I fell to the ground. I protested weakly with the little breath I had, and he dragged me to the tent and held me before the fire.

"You want to be in the tent? Go ahead, be in the tent!"

I screamed and pressed backwards against him, fighting to escape the bonfire before me. The heat was unbearable, and I screamed and pleaded in hysterics.

"Where's your boyfriend to save you now?" he yelled above the crackling of the flames and the scorching heat.

"You're going to kill me!" I screamed in terror, and I cringed at the sound of my own frantic voice.

I started to cough as the smoke blew into my face, and I choked and gasped as I fought to get away from the flaming canvas. Ray swung me around and shoved me away from the tent, and I fell on the ground gasping for air. I looked up at Ray and he slapped me across the face. I felt dizzy as he gripped both of my arms and yanked me up. He shook me and cursed at me.

"You are not going to get rid of me, sweetie. I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not! And if you send your boyfriend here again I'll make sure he regrets it for the rest of his pathetic existence!"

"I didn't ask him to come!"

"You didn't ask him to stay away, did you?"

"I did, I did! I told him not to worry about me!"

I watched fearfully for his reaction, hoping for his approval. Instead, he glared and raised his hand, and I closed my eyes and awaited the pain.

"Liar!" he yelled as he struck me down. "You deceiving wretch! All you do is slink around looking for ways to get rid of me! I can't believe your idiot of a mother allows you to stay here!"

"Don't talk about her that way!" I protested, and received yet another slap across the face. "Leave me alone!" I pleaded, tears running down my cheeks as I tried to get up. "Leave me alone!"

He turned away from me and moved closer to the tent, watching in approval as my sleeping arrangements burned to the ground.

With his back turned, I scrambled up and began to sprint as fast as I could down the trail, my vision blurred by tears. Adrenaline raced through my veins and I tripped once and fell on the path, but immediately pushed myself up and kept running.

When I escaped the forest and saw my mom's car pull into the driveway, I ran up to it and threw open the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Mama!" I yelled. "Please don't make me live like this anymore! Please help me, Mama!"

"Julia!? What's going on!?"

Her eyes were wide, and I grabbed her hands and glanced back into the forest. Ray wasn't pursuing me.

"Please, Mama! He almost killed me! Please get rid of him! It could be like it was before him! Just you and me, Mama!"

"Julia, I don't-"

I fell onto my knees, my head in her lap, sobbing and holding her tightly.

"He hit me, and threw me around, and almost set me on fire! It hurts, Mama! You have to make him leave!"

"I…I don't know, baby. He'll change, I promise! Everything will be okay, you just wait and see."

She touched my stinging cheek, and I pleaded more frantically with her.

"He won't, Mama! Why won't you listen to me!? He's never going to change! Why don't you understand!? I'm afraid! Please make him go away! I can't do this anymore! I can't deal with it!"

"Julia, just give him some more time!"

"Mama! Save yourself, and save me too! Don't you love me!?"

"I do love you, Julia, of course I do! But…oh, I just don't think I…"

"Please! Please! _Please!"_

She stared, anguished, into my eyes. Why didn't she understand!? Ray was dangerous, and I only wanted to protect her! Oh, why couldn't she understand!? An image flashed through my mind, and I knelt in stunned silence as I saw Piero on his knees before me, holding my hands and pleading with me.

"Please…" he had whispered. "_Please!"_

He must have felt like this. I only wanted what's best for the one I loved, my mother, and he must feel the same about me. It must be so hard for him to watch me reject his plea and run from him like I had. This anguish gripping my heart must be the same that he experienced. At last I understood. He pleaded with me out of love. He only wanted to be there for me! At last, I understood!

"Julia?" my mom asked. "You have a strange look on your face."

"Mama! Will you make him leave? Please say you will!"

"But…Julia, he has nowhere else to go! I can't just kick him out! I can't!"

I began to sob again, and turned fearfully at the sound of footsteps to see Ray striding down the forest path, coming toward my mother and me.

"Ray, what happened!?" my mother called, placing a gentle hand comfortingly on my arm. I pulled out of her grasp and rushed to my car. I desperately shoved my keys into the lock and opened the door, shaking and glancing behind me at Ray, who broke into a jog, yelling for me and cursing. I jumped into the car, slammed the door, and took off in reverse as fast as I could. My vision was blurred from the tears, and I hurriedly swiped at my eyes and tried to calm down as I rode away, leaving the house in the distance.

He wasn't ever supposed to know about the clearing! That was my safe haven! It was my sanctuary! All this time I thought I was safe there, I was in just as much danger as I was sleeping in the house!

Where would I be safe now!?

Immediately I knew. Piero's house. Piero's house was a safe place, and I desperately wanted to be there. I did my best to withhold my tears as I drove, struggling against the rising despair. I knew if I started to cry again, I wouldn't be able to stop for a long while.

I'm almost there. I'm almost there… Just hang on.

Time and the road stretched teasingly in front of me as I raced down the cement toward Piero and safety.

My breathing was shallow, and my cheek and back stung relentlessly. My shirt smelled of smoke, and I was tired and afraid. I wanted so desperately for my mother to understand! Why didn't she see the truth!?

My lip trembled and tears flooded my eyes, and I hurriedly tried to stop them.

Don't think about it…

But the stinging of my cheek and back made it hard to push the beating out of my mind.

Just hang on…I'm almost there! Almost there! Just wait a moment more…

At last, I pulled into Piero's driveway and leaped out of the car as the tears blurred my vision.

I bounded toward the house, my heart pounding and my shoes slapping the cement as I stumbled to safety. The shadowy figure of Piero appeared at the front door before me, and as I rushed up the steps he flung open the door and reached out to accept me warmly into his arms.

"Oh, Julia!" he whispered, holding me tightly as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my neck.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face in the shoulder of his shirt as I began to cry. He wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, pulling me inside and reaching out with the other arm to close the door.

Then he reached a hand under my legs, turning me sideways in his arms as he easily scooped me up. I buried my face in his chest and the tears became sobs. I clung to him, desperate for the warmth and comfort.

"Oh, Julia!" he said again as he carried me to the sofa. He sat with me on his lap and hugged me tightly to him in an attempt to calm me.

He spread his fingers wide on my back and pressed them against me, holding me securely against him, as if I'd ever want to leave his arms again. His grasp was strong and tender and safe. I hoped he wouldn't let go anytime soon, and he didn't. He moved a hand up my back to hold my head against his shoulder.

"You're okay," he said softly. "I've got you."

I smiled through my tears and hugged his neck tighter.

I was shaking all over again, and he squeezed me tight for a moment, then brushed the dirt from my shirt and began to gently rub my back. I was sobbing, my tears soaking his gray sweatshirt, but he didn't seem to care as he held me and tried to comfort me.

I was gasping and sniffling and choking on my tears, and Piero let me cry all I wanted. As usual, his house was cool, but he was warm. The sweatshirt was soft and nice-smelling, and his arms around me were so gentle and strong, the hands so tender and loving as they moved up and down my back and through my hair.

After a while my sobs were replaced with quiet tears and my shaking gradually began to subside. When I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him, he closed his eyes and tenderly touched his lips to mine. His soft lips lingered a moment against mine before he pulled back and smiled softly at me, waiting for my reaction. I moved my hand from around his neck and gently placed it on the side of his face, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips. He closed his eyes, experiencing the feel of my hand, and I removed it and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled, his cheek moving under my lips.

When I moved back, his smile faded as he quietly watched me. His eyes looked joyful and handsome. His hand wrapped gently around my arm, and then moved up my shoulder to my face, which he cradled in his palm.

"I'm so happy you came back," he said softly, his eyes shimmering.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's alright, mi amor. All that matters is that you're here now."

He embraced me and cuddled me to him.

"What made you come?"

"I was on my knees, Piero, like you were, begging my mother to listen to me, and I thought of you. I though that it's what it must have felt like for to you to be begging me to listen to you."

He nodded.

"Wanting the one you love to listen, but watching them not understand you."

I nodded, considering this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered finally, looking at him beseechingly as I thought about how I had run from him.

In response, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss me again.

"It's all right," he whispered when he pulled back.

I gazed into his dark eyes and he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder again, snuggling up to him.

"It tormented me," he admitted, "Knowing in my heart that you were in danger, but knowing in my mind I couldn't just waltz in and drag you out!"

I buried my face in his sweatshirt as I thought about the abuse I had suffered that night. His hands immediately tightened around me.

"Tell me," he encouraged softly.

I hesitated, and then nodded a little and sat up. It was time to let him in on the situation. It was time to accept his help, and let him know everything. I took a calming breath, and then told him what had happened.

"He hit me and pushed me around, but it was different tonight because he wasn't drunk. I always thought it was the alcohol that led to him attacking me, but now I see even if there's no alcohol, he will still hurt me."

Piero nodded.

"What did he do to you? Specifically, mi amor."

I started to tremble at the memory of the flames, and I squeezed my eyes shut in terror.

He took my face in both of his hands, and I opened my eyes and looked fearfully at him.

"What is it?"

"Fire. Piero, he almost set me on fire! I was so close to it- the heat, the flames…Oh, it was so horrible!"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and Piero hugged me tightly. When I lifted my head to continue, his face was angry.

"He threw me around, like he always does," I continued. "And he slapped me several times. I hate that the most! It stings and it burns!"

He watched me quietly, his arms around my waist with his hands spread out on my lower back.

I reached for my sleeve and curiously pulled it up, revealing bruises along my arm where Ray had grabbed me.

I sighed softly, looking at the fresh marks. I touched them gingerly and winced. I frowned and looked at Piero to discover that there were tears in his eyes.

"Piero!" I said, taking his face in my hands.

"I guess it's my turn to cry," he said, smiling as a tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and then leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were trembling and when I pulled back he hugged me tightly, pulling me close.

I laid my head on his shoulder and rested my hands against his chest and let him cry softly for a while. He held me and stared blankly before him as quiet tears ran down his face. I rubbed his chest and the back of his neck, trying to comfort him as he had comforted me. When the tears began to slow I kissed his cheek and tasted the salt in my mouth. He smiled at my kiss and turned his face toward me, his eyes tender and patient.

"Julia," he said, as he held me firmly with one hand and rubbed me gently with the other, "I promise you that today will be the last day you get hurt. We'll find you an apartment where you'll be safe and happy. I will protect you, and I will be the one to keep you safe."

I smiled, feeling very warm inside. To my surprise, I felt like crying again, but this time not from sadness. I felt…relieved…and safe… I continued smiling softly at Piero as I experienced the feelings melting through me. He silently gazed back at me, and I closed my eyes and felt a tear escape from my eye and run down my cheek.

"How do you feel?" Piero asked, rubbing my back gently.

I opened my eyes and looked into his as I wiped the tear from my face.

"I feel…loved," I admitted, then laughed softly and joyously at the admittance of the feeling.

"Good," Piero said softly, pulling me against him to kiss me.

I snuggled close to him, my cheek against the soft gray sweatshirt. Piero wrapped his strong arms more tightly around me and started to slowly, softly, rock from side to side. The motion was gentle and comforting, and I liked it a lot. I had one hand on his shoulder, and I rested my other hand gingerly on his chest. He placed his hand over it, and then held my hand in his, rubbing the back and my palm with his thumb. He raised it to his lips and kissed my fingers.

"Such sweet hands," he murmured to me, and I smiled. "Hands that have comforted so many people."

He kissed my hand again, and as I watched I thought that now my hands were the ones being comforted.

He turned his head toward me and softly kissed my neck, making me sigh contentedly and rest my hand on his other shoulder when he released it.

He held me and gently rocked me in silence, safe in his steady grasp. He kept rubbing my back, and I closed my eyes, inhaling his comforting scent.

Piero began to sing, and I opened my eyes and watched his lips form the words. I think the song was in Italian, and it was absolutely beautiful. His voice was strong, but he kept the volume of the singing low and soothing. His voice was beautiful and handsome, and it filled the room and enriched the atmosphere around us.

I closed my eyes to listen, and being pressed against his chest allowed me to feel his every intake of breath as he sang. When the song finished, I raised my head from his shoulder and kissed him.

"Will you sing the song about the moon? The one you sang on the beach? I was trying to remember it the other night, when I was thinking about you."

He grinned.

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yes," I admitted. "It was a dark night and I was scared, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to be with you, but I was scared that maybe I shouldn't want to be with you. I remembered that song, and I tried to sing it."

"But now you know it's okay to be with me, right, mi amor?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be scared anymore. Of anything."

His arms tightened around me and he kissed me for a long moment, his lips moving against mine.

When he pulled away he said softly, "I think about you all the time. All day, every day. I can't ever get you out of my head, Julia!"

He grinned, making me smile.

"Sorry, I guess?"

He shook his head and laughed softly.

"No, mi amor. You make me happy, so I think about you all the time, and it makes me happy."

"Even with all these issues, Piero?"

"Even still, you make me so very happy."

He took my hand in his and guided it to the spot where his heart was. I pressed my hand against his chest and kissed him, making him smile.

"Mmmm…" he murmured contently.

Then he reached up a hand to move my head close to him, into the crook of his neck.

He started to sing the song softly, rocking me side to side on the couch.

_"La luna hizo esto, fue culpa de la luna, haberme enamorado, enamorado de ti…"_

I watched his lips again, felt the intake of his breath, and listened to the marvelous sound of his voice, sure and strong, and soft at the same time.

As I listened, my eyes started to get heavy, and I slowly closed them. When Piero finished the gentle song, he turned his head and kissed my cheek, and began to run his hand slowly up my back.

"I love you, Julia," he said softly.

"I love you, Piero," I said back.

He was quiet for a few minutes before he began to sing again, and I slowly settled into a safe, warm sleep in the gentle arms of Piero.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke a few hours later when a dog started barking in the distance. It was dark outside, and I raised my head sleepily from Piero's shoulder to peer around in the dark and peek at the clock. It was past two in the morning, which meant that Ray would be asleep and I could return home without getting hurt. It was very late in the night, but not too late to leave Piero's house. I felt as if I shouldn't stay the whole night, but Piero's arms were so comfortable and safe…How could I leave this embrace and return to the house where Ray was?

Piero's arms were crossed and resting lightly on my lower back, and my arms were resting around his neck. He was asleep, breathing softly, and I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against mine. His head was turned toward me, and fell slowly more toward his shoulder now that I had raised my head from the crook of his neck. He still wore his glasses, which were tilted to the side, and his lips were slightly parted, letting me hear his soft breaths. I lightly touched my lips to his cheek and his hand moved a little on my back, but he remained asleep.

"I'm sorry," I whispered very softly and cautiously. "I have to go. I can't spend the night here."

I couldn't stay overnight at Piero's. It wasn't right for me to stay. As much as I hated to return to my house, I felt as if I must. I couldn't live here with Piero. Ray would be asleep by now, anyway.

I slowly untangled myself from Piero, moving off of the couch and out of his arms. He stirred but didn't wake. His hands now lay open and empty on his thighs, and I watched him sleeping for a moment before tiptoeing away and slipping out of the front door. I rubbed my eyes and cheeks to wake myself up as I went quietly down the steps, and I climbed sleepily into my car. On the drive home, I could still feel where Piero's arms had been around me. I longed to have them around me again, feeling the softness of his shirt, the tenderness of his lips, the strength of his arms.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be with him again, and we will look for an apartment for me after I finish work. But for now, there would only be a few more nights in my house. The final countdown before I escaped the danger had begun. If only the same could be for my mother.

I sighed mournfully, and reminded myself that staying wouldn't change anything. There would always be a threat to my mother as long as she allowed Ray to stay. I was afraid that if I left Ray would turn on her, but I had to hope that she'd then have the confidence to make him leave. She held the power to free herself, but as long as I stayed in the house, I didn't.

But then why was I pulling into the driveway? Because I couldn't stay at Piero's. Ray should be asleep now. Everything would be okay. He shouldn't bother me tonight.

I climbed out of the car and stopped as I looked into the darkened traitor that was the forest. I imaged the ashes of the tent within, and I shuddered and turned quickly away, moving through the darkness to the house.

I snuck through the bedroom window and climbed into my own bed, falling into an exhausted sleep filled with dreams of Piero.

In the morning I snuck out of the house and went to work as usual, and at midday Piero showed up to surprise me with lunch, takeout from the café I liked!

When I discovered him in the lounge, I smiled and ran into his embrace.

"Good morning, mi amor!" he greeted me before kissing me and handing me the container of food.

"Great, thank you, Piero!"

We sat on the couch together and Piero caught my eye and didn't smile.

"I need to ask you something," he said seriously, and I nodded encouragingly.

"Anything, Piero. I'm not hiding from you anymore."

He smiled, but shook his head.

"No, not about that. I've been at the recording studio with Gianluca and Ignazio this morning, and the producer wants to finish recording many of the songs for our album today. That means I must stay at the studio as long as they need me. So…is it okay if we don't go apartment-searching today?"

I nodded at him.

"Sure Piero. What's one more day? Tomorrow's Friday and we can search over the weekend."

My number of nights to be spent in my house was limited significantly. Surely one more day added to those remaining nights was manageable. It'll just be like the days before I lived in the tent…

"Mi amor."

Piero reached out and touched my face, and I looked into those sweet brown eyes.

"You look afraid. You can go to my house after work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

I smiled in relief.

I could stay at Piero's until Ray was surely asleep. I didn't have to find a way to pass the time out on the town, and I didn't have to sleep in the woods.

Piero smiled too and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

"I understand. It'll take some time to adjust to being safe, huh?"

His eyes looked sad when he said that, and I slipped my hand into his.

"I'll be okay, Piero. It's only a few more days until I'm in my own apartment! We can go looking tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely. I promise."

He slipped a card from his pocket and handed it to me.

"If you need me, this is the address of the studio where I'll be until this evening. It's pretty laid back in there. No one will mind if you come to visit. Also…"

He pressed something cold and metallic into my palm.

I looked down and then quickly back at Piero in surprise.

"A key to your house!?"

"Yes. If I want it to be your safe haven, then you need a way to get in and out without me being there."

"Okay! Goodness, thank you so much, Piero! For lunch, for the address, for the kisses, for comforting me, for opening your house to me…"

He grinned and reached out to hug me tightly, silencing my gushing.

"Thank you, too, Julia. For letting me help you, and for making me so happy."

I looked up at him and he kissed me, then released me and stood from the couch.

"Have a good rest of the day, mi amor. I'll see you later."

"I love you, Piero."

"I love you, too."

He waved and walked backwards, blowing kisses dramatically and making me laugh.

When work ended, I strolled out of the hospital with my head held high. I had somewhere safe to go, and I didn't have to look for places to wait until it was safe to go home.

I longed to see Piero, and I decided to bring him something sweet and visit him at the studio. I settled on coffee, thinking that perhaps he'd be tired from working all day.

I got myself a smoothie and drove to the address on the card Piero had given me. When I reached the small recording studio where the boys were working, I peered in through the window on the door and surveyed the room. It was very small, containing a huge switchboard covered in buttons and lights, and a small couch in the corner, where Gianluca and Ignazio were sitting, looking toward the recording booth. I followed Gianluca's gaze toward Piero, who was standing in front of the microphone in the booth, pressing his headphones to his ears as he studied the lyrics on a stand in front of him. A short, dark-haired man stood beside him, pointing out the lyrics and talking with Piero. There was a white-haired man sitting in a chair before the board with all the buttons, watching the conversation intently.

I timidly raised my fist and knocked lightly on the door. Piero didn't glance up, but the white haired man turned around in his swivel chair and smiled in confusion at me. Ignazio turned toward the door and smiled brilliantly at me, immediately settling my nerves with his eager gaze. He stood up and came to the door, opening it and smiling down at me.

"Hi, Julia!" he said, then dramatically waved his hand toward the recording booth, "Welcome to the studio!"

"Thanks, Ignazio!" I said, laughing. "I brought Piero coffee. No cream. I know he's lactose-intolerant."

"How thoughtful," he said, reaching out to hug me and ushering me into the room. He closed the door softly behind me, just as Piero began to sing. I froze in place, watching and listening in awe.

Ignazio looked over my expression and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Wow…" I breathed.

The white-haired man was now gesturing wildly at Piero as he sang. Piero glanced up from the lyrics on the stand and spotted me, and immediately his eyes lit up and he smiled as he sang. His voice increased in power as he watched me, only looking away to refer to the lyrics. I smiled back at him, and watched him in fascination until Ignazio gently put a hand around my waist and guided me to the sofa. I sat down beside Gianluca, who smiled crookedly at me and reached out to hug me.

Ignazio sat on the other side of me, and I sat cocooned between the boys, watching Piero and listening to his beautifully strong voice, until he finished singing and looked toward the white-haired man for approval. After receiving it, he took off the headphones and left the booth. I handed the drinks to Gianluca and jumped up when he came into the little room.

"Julia!" he said eagerly, reaching out for me. I put my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly around the waist and kissed my cheek. When I turned my head he pressed his lips to mine, and for a moment his grip loosened and time paused.

Then he pulled back and took my hand, taking me to the white-haired man to introduce me. He turned out to be one of Il Volo's producers, and he was very jolly and lighthearted. He hugged me and kissed my forehead, and told me I was welcome to stay and watch the recording session.

"Gianluca, you're up!" he called to Gianluca, who nodded and went into the booth, handing me the drinks as he went. I handed Piero the coffee.

"I thought you might be tired, so I brought you this."

"Wonderful! Thank you, mi amor!" He took it and carefully sipped it, and smiled. He took my hand and we went to the couch, but instead of cocooning me between him and Ignazio, he pulled me sideways onto his lap, setting his coffee carefully on the stand beside the couch and tucking my hair behind my ears as I sipped my smoothie.

"How was work today?"

"Had any more kids like Abrielle?" Ignazio joked, and I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, no more Abrielles. It's the ususal, I guess. We sent some kids home this week, which makes me happy. We got a little girl named Maria, and every time I say her name I think of-"

"_Mariaaaaaa_…" Piero suddenly began to sing, "_I once met a girl named Maria…_"

I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that!"

"_And suddenly that name, will never be the same to me…!_" Ignazio joined in, and suddenly a crumpled piece of paper bounced off the side of his head.

"Hey!" he said, turning toward the switchboard.

"Hush, we're recording!" the producer said, and Piero laughed and took the paper from Ignazio and threw it back. Ignazio struck a threatening pose and I laughed and heard Gianluca laughing in the booth. _Gosh, I love these guys!_ Piero shook his head and hugged me tightly.

"I sang her the song. She liked it," I said, and Piero kissed my temple as he took his coffee back from the stand and sipped it.

"Did you know that that's the name of my little sister?"

"Really?"

"Yep. Did you know that I had a sister?"

"Yes, from all the pictures inside your house."

"Oh, right. She's all the way back in Naro, though."

"Speaking of the house," I said, and paused for a moment to listen as Gianluca began to sing, "I think I'm going to go there now, instead of hanging around here and disturbing the peace."

"Right, because it's always peaceful with Piero around," Ignazio teased, and avoided Piero's hand as he pretended to flick him.

"You're not disturbing anything," Piero said, bouncing me affectionately on his knee, "But you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

I nodded and leaned toward him to kiss him.

"I'll you later, then."

"Yes, mi amor. Thanks for the coffee. I'll be home later."

I hugged Ignazio good-bye and waved to Gianluca, who released the headphones for a moment to quickly wave back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sat by the pool at dusk, reading Piero's copy of _Looking for Alaska_ and luxuriously dangling my feet in the cool rippling water. As the daylight faded around me, I closed the book and set it aside, staring up at the sky as the moon slowly revealed itself.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna… la la la la la la la…"_

How did it go?

I turned and looked though the window of Piero's house, and was surprised to see him inside, standing at the stove while he stirred something and peered intently into the pot.

I excitedly pulled my feet from the pool and stood up, leaving wet footprints on the cement as I scurried toward the house, grabbing my shoes from a pool chair as I went.

"Piero!" I called happily as I entered the cool air of the house.

He turned from the stove and grinned, setting down the spoon beside the pot.

I hurried over to him through the living room, dropping my shoes on the kitchen floor and running into his arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed me, then lifted me up to sit on the cabinet. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reached for his face, pulling him close to me so I could kiss him again. When I pulled back, he wrapped his arms around my back to keep me steady as I leaned over to peer into the pot.

"What are you making?" I asked, and he smiled brightly.

"Duck stew."

"Sounds good!"

"Here. Try it."

Piero stepped away from me and dipped a spoon into the stew, then held it up above his other palm and blew gently on it. He slowly returned to me and spooned it into my mouth as I wrapped my legs around him again.

"Mmmm! Very good, Piero! It's delicious!"

He triumphantly kissed me on the cheek and returned to the pot.

"Piero?"

"Hmm?"

"How does that song about the moon go?"

He smiled and glanced up at me as he began to sing.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…haberme enamorado….enamorado de ti…"_

I pushed myself off of the cabinet and went up to him, slipping my arm around his back and standing with him at the stove. He wrapped his arm around me as he sang, dividing his attention between me and the pot.

When he finished the song, he pulled two bowls down from the cabinet and filled them with stew, handing one to me.

We went to the table and I sat across from him, leaning on my arm and studying his face, observing the handsome eyes, long lashes, and sweet smile.

"Piero," I said, "Tell me about your day at the studio."

He smiled brightly.

"Well," he said, adjusting his red framed glasses, "Ignazio and I decided to have some fun with the mic, so we went into the sound booth…"

Piero eagerly filled me in on his antics in the studio, his eyes sparkling and his impish smile reflecting in my eyes. I was laughing as I listened to him describing the shenanigans he pulled with Ignazio.

When he finished with his stories, he smiled and watched me laugh, and then said, "Your turn, mi amor. Tell me about your day."

"I did already, at the studio."

"No, I want more than that. I want to know everything, if you're willing to tell me."

I paused for a second, seeing the earnest curiosity in his eyes, then I smiled and nodded.

"All right. When I got there this morning, they told me that there was a new child, a little boy. He has this soft blonde hair and big blue eyes, and when I went to his room he looks up at me and says, "Well, hello ma'am, what can I do for you today?" "

Piero laughed, and I smiled and filled him in bit by bit on the progress of all the children I looked after. He listened intently, his eyes shining and his smile disarming, seemingly hanging onto my every word.

When I finished my last story, he reached out across the table and I placed my hand in his. He squeezed it and smiled at me.

"You're a great nurse, Julia."

I smiled shyly.

"Well…I'm not a nurse yet. The doctors are the ones who do the real work. I just help."

Piero shook his head.

"I've been with you at the hospital, Julia. You're a big part of the reason those kids are getting better."

I fell silent, thinking about this. Piero stood up from the table and took my empty bowl. He smiled at me and came around the table to tenderly kiss my temple before going to the sink. I watched him for a moment before realizing I left _Looking for Alaska_ by the pool.

"I'm going get the book I left outside," I said, heading for the back door.

"Hurry back," he remarked, and then started to sing, _"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_ I walked very slowly toward the door, clinging onto the handsome song before I turned and faced the real moon. I closed the door behind me and walked barefoot over the cool cement to the book. I reached down and picked it up, then looked up at the glowing moon, which shone down on me, the stars winking around it.

I clutched the book to my chest and softly began to sing_, "La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…haberme enamorado, enamorado de ti!"_ When I finished singing what I knew, I sang it again, smiling up at the night sky. Then I turned and hurried back into the house, back to Piero.

I stopped when I saw what he was doing.

"Piero?"

He was folding sheets neatly on the couch, and setting up new, fluffier pillows on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a bed for you."

I set the book down on the table and then watched him quietly, thinking.

"Piero."

"Hmm…?"

He kept folding the sheets.

"Piero."

I spoke firmly, and he stopped and looked up at me.

"Julia?"

He left the sofa and came quickly to me, taking both of my hands in his.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't stay here."

"What?"

"I can't stay overnight."

He was dumbstruck, staring blankly at me.

"Why not?"

"Because…well…"

I took my hands from him and fidgeted.

"You can tell me," he said, and I looked up at him. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's not right. It's…it's… it's cohabitation, isn't it?"

He was quiet.

"I mean… Ray lives with my mom, and I hate that. I despise it. When I was a kid, my mom's boyfriend, my father, lived with us, and I hated that too. It's cohabitation, and I…I despise it. I should be able to take of myself, and as long as I'm up and able-bodied, I should take be able to find my own place to stay. I need you, Piero. I need your help, and I need you to be my confidant, like you said. I need you, but…it can't be like this. Not when I'm strong and healthy and capable of living on my own. I can't live here."

He was quiet, his lips moving wordlessly, searching for a response.

"You slept here last night," he observed at last, and I shook my head. "What!?" he asked, alarmed. He grabbed my hands. "Julia, then where did you go!?"

I sheepishly looked up at him, "Home."

"Back with Ray and your mother!?"

I nodded, and he immediately reached for my face, turning it sideways as if looking for marks.

"It's okay, Piero!" I protested, reaching up to push away his hand. "I didn't get hurt. I left really late, and Ray was asleep already. I'm fine, Piero! Nothing happened!"

He looked scared, and he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"When I woke up I assumed…that you left early to go to work! I didn't think that you had gone home! Julia, you can't go back to that house!"

"But Piero, I can't stay here! Not overnight. The whole night, anyway."

Piero sighed and thought about this.

"I guess you're right," he admitted softly, "I thought…since it was special circumstances…"

"I know, Piero. I don't blame you. It just wouldn't feel right to me, given everything that I've been dealing with…Not that you'd be…bad to live with or anything…"

He laughed and kissed my temple as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"All right, then where will you go?"

"Well…home, I guess."

"No, Julia. How about a hotel?"

"No. Too expensive."

"Money doesn't matter to me."

"No. You'd still be providing me with a place to live, and I don't like it."

"Any relatives, then?"

"They live far away, all the way back in Florida."

"Friends?"

"Not anyone I could ask to live with! And I can't ask to stay at a friend's house without telling them what's going on."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Piero."

"What choice do you leave me, Julia? I don't know what to do! I can't let you go back to that house!"

"Piero, listen." I reached up and gently touched his face, and immediately had his full attention. He stared, mesmerized, into my eyes. "As long as I go back after he's asleep, I won't get hurt."

He quickly shook his head.

"No."

"Piero, it's only for a few more days, until we find a good apartment, right?"

"Julia, you…I…"

"Piero, I've lived in that house for months."

He gulped, and I saw his eyes shimmer and look wet.

"Months?" he asked softly, and I nodded.

"I've lived there for months, and a few more days don't make much of a difference."

He stared at me, and then shook his head.

"You don't mean that, do you?" he asked. "Julia, you look scared. You don't want to go back, either."

"It's only for a few more days," I said. "Tomorrow's Friday, and we'll have the whole weekend to find an apartment."

"Yes," Piero said, "I want you to get a new apartment as soon as possible, but I don't want you to have to go back to that house."

"It's only for a few more nights. As long as I go back late at night, he'll be asleep, and I'll be fine. It'll be okay, Piero."

He looked uneasy, and squeezed my hands as he looked at me nervously.

"If Ray wakes up, I'll leave. And I'll leave early in the morning and come back here, to your house, to show you I'm okay."

He frowned, and I leaned forward and kissed him for a long moment, and he pulled me tightly to him.

"I just want you to be safe," he whispered when I pulled back.

"I'll be fine."

"Stay here for a while longer."

"I will. I won't leave until it's much later."

He was quiet, and then kissed my cheek and went off somberly to do the dishes. I watched him. He was deep in thought, and he was chewing on his tongue as he brooded. I quietly pulled the sheets off of the sofa and gently folded them. I set them on the coffee table and looked over at Piero. I watched him stack the dishes in the dishwasher to dry and pull the towel off its rack. I crossed the room and went over to him to hug him. He tossed the towel aside and held me to him, kissing me.

"I love you," I said softly, looking up at him.

He smiled softly and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, too."

Piero got out his guitar and sat on the sofa with me. He played around with it for a few minutes before beginning to play an actual song.

I scooted close to him and watched his fingers move around on the strings, and looked up at his face as he began to sing.

_"We'll do it all…everything…on our own…"_

He looked down at his fingers on the strings, and I watched his face as he played and sang, intently looking down at the guitar.

_"If I lay here…If I just lay here…Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

He looked up at me, and I was lost in his eyes and sweet smile. His voice was powerful and sweet, and it enveloped me in the beauty of his song. I was mesmerized by the music, and I leaned on my arm, watching him in fascinated silence.

When he finished, he was looking down at the guitar, and I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing his cheek before he could look up. He smiled and set the guitar down beside him on the sofa.

He moved off of the sofa onto the floor, pushing the coffee table out of the way with his foot.

"What are you doing?" I giggled, and he reached up and eagerly took my hand, tugging on me.

"Come here," he pleaded, and I moved to the floor with him. He sat me in front of him, his chest against my back and his legs extended on both sides of me.

He wrapped his arms around my middle and cuddled me for a moment, then reached back and took the guitar from the sofa. He gently pulled back my hair and set the guitar in front of me, resting it on my lap. I gingerly reached up and felt the smooth wood, slowly running my hand down the strings to hear the sound. He looked over my shoulder and watched me.

"Have you ever played a guitar?" he asked.

"No, never."

"I taught myself. I thought it was a gorgeous instrument. See, these are called frets," he said, guiding my hand to the sections on the neck. "You press down different strings and it plays different chords. It's not too hard."

He played a few chords, and I watched his fingers pressing into the strings.

"Let me try," I said, reaching for the neck.

"Here," he said, showing me where to put my fingers. "That's a C chord. It's the easiest."

I strummed it with my hand and winced. I pressed harder on the strings and tried again. Better, but still not good. Not nearly as pretty as Piero's strumming.

I removed my hand from the neck and looked at the lines in my fingers from the strings.

"It hurts your fingers," I observed. "Does it hurt you?"

"Not anymore. You build up calluses after a while."

He held up his hand, and I gently took it in mine and looked over his fingers, feeling the tips.

"What about at first? What happens before you get calluses?"

"Yikes, it's painful at first. My fingers used to bleed, I would play so much."

"Oh, goodness! Really!?"

"Yes. But I loved it. Learning to play, that is. I felt so cool, being able to strum the guitar, even though I could barely play anything."

"And now…" I said, turning to smile at him. He grinned back.

"Now I can play things!"

"And you're great!" I said. "Will you play something else?"

He immediately adjusted his fingers on the frets and pressed the guitar against me, pressing me against him.

"Tell me if you know the songs," he said, and I nodded. I watched his hands as he began to play, and smiled softly when he began to sing, his magnificent voice right next to my ear.

_"I can't stand to fly…I'm not that naïve…I'm just out to find…the better part of me…I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train!"_

"Superman!" I identified, and he nodded and changed songs.

_"Where do I begin…"_

"Love story."

He laughed softly and sang a little more before switching.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart…reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark…!" _

"Rolling in the deep! You like Adele?"

"I'm crazy about Adele!" he said as he readjusted his fingers. "I'd love to see her in concert!"

He moved onto the next song.

"_Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine, my darling dear, love you all the time…"_

I was quiet, not recognizing the words, and he kept playing.

"I don't know," I said finally.

He pressed his hands over the strings to stop the sound and kissed my cheek, making me smile.

"Earth angel. It's kind of an old song, but very relevant." He adjusted his fingers on the guitar. "Listen to this one. It's called Vanilla Twilight, and it makes me think of you."

He strummed the guitar a few times, and began to sing, his voice surrounding me and pouring the words of the song into my heart.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly…The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly…"_

I leaned back against him, feeling his chest rising and falling against me, and the guitar keeping me in place, prompting me to listen. Warmth radiated through the fabric of his clothes, and his shirt was soft, as always. His lips were right beside my ear, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

_"…I'll sit on the front porch all night…Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone…"_

When he finished the song, he sighed and stopped the ringing of the strings. Silence filled the air, and I leaned back against Piero, listening to the strange new quiet.

"Julia," he murmured, and I immediately knew what he was thinking, "Julia, I don't want you to go back to the house."

"I'll be okay, Piero," I said softly.

"I'm scared for you."

"I won't get hurt. He'll be asleep."

"Julia…"

"I'll be here first thing in the morning to show you I'm okay."

He was quiet, and then slowly began to strum the guitar again.

_"Where do I begin…To tell the story of how great a love can be…?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Beep, beep! Beep, beep!

I quickly raised my head from Piero's shoulder and smacked my hand over my watch to turn off the alarm.

I was on Piero's lap on the sofa, sitting sideways with my feet dangling just above the floor. Piero's arms were gently and loosely resting around my waist, but when he had first taken me onto his lap they had been tight, as if he'd never let go. My arm had been resting around his neck, and the way I had moved it so quickly to turn off the alarm made him stir.

I hoped that he wouldn't wake, but he raised his head and looked bleary-eyed at me.

"What…what's happening?" he murmured sleepily, tightening his grip on me.

"Nothing, Piero. Everything's okay. Go back to sleep."

Thinking that he wouldn't be able to watch me leave, I lay my head back down on his shoulder and placed my hand soothingly on his chest. I stayed very still and waited, fighting sleep. Piero leaned his head back on the sofa, with his glasses still on, and closed his eyes. I looked up at him, listening to his breathing and waiting for him to fall asleep. I was tired, and it was so comfortable in Piero's arms…My eyes slowly closed, but I forced them back open. The title screen of the DVD we had been watching was playing on a loop, with the volume low, and I watched it until Piero's arms loosened around me and his breathing slowed.

I cautiously pushed his arms off of me, and they fell limp at his sides. I slowly got up from his lap and stepped away from the sofa. I took the remote from beside him and turned off the TV. I watched him for a moment, his handsome face shining in the moonlight.

"_La luna hizo esto_…" I whispered softly, but for some reason, I couldn't remember any more lyrics. I felt so tired…I watched him, and I wanted to melt back into him. I wanted to curl up beside him and go back to sleep, safe in his presence. But it was time for me to go. I reached out and slid the glasses off of his face, folding them and setting them down on the coffee table.

"I love you," I whispered, and tiptoed backwards out the front door. "I'll be back later."

The house was dark and silent, and I climbed carefully through my window and into my room. I slowly and silently climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head, listening fearfully to the silence. I tried to relax, pushing the covers down so I could peer out the window at the moon. I fell asleep within minutes, though it wasn't safe and comfortable as it was in Piero's arms.

In the morning I crept through the house to the kitchen, passing Ray asleep on the couch, and took food from the pantry to keep in my car. Though I was in my own house, I felt like a thief. I snuck out of the house to my car carrying the food, and quietly climbed in and drove away.

My heart was pounding, and there was adrenaline rushing through my veins. It was such a strange thing, to have a rush from simply being in your own house. But though it was my house, it was dangerous, and there was a constant threat looming over me as long as Ray was there.

"Only a few more days," I reminded myself as I reached into the backseat for a breakfast bar. I drove to Piero's home and hopped up the front steps, eagerly going to see him. I unlocked the door with the key he had given me and entered the cool air of the living room.

He was still on the sofa, in the same position I had left him in. His hands were open on his lap, as if waiting for me to come back into his arms, which I was eager to do. I tiptoed up to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek as I took the glasses from the coffetable.

"Good morning, my sweet Piero!" I cooed softly, and he stirred and blinked up at me.

"Hey…" he said softly, reaching out for me and taking me onto his lap. I curled up to him like I had the night before, with my head on his shoulder, my arm around his neck, and my other hand resting on his chest, feeling his warmth through the thin T-shirt.

Piero raised his head and cuddled me, rubbing my back and lightly pressing his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes in content and then pressed the glasses into his palm. He put them on and then looked intently into my eyes.

"Did you leave last night? Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was fine, Piero. I'm fine."

"Nothing happened?"

"No. Everything's okay."

"I was asleep when you left. I didn't want to be, though. I was trying to come up with some sort of a plan to keep you out of that house, but I couldn't think of anything in time."

"You don't need to think of anything. It's only for a few more days. I woke you up by accident when my watch alarm went off, and then I waited for you to go back asleep so I could go without you worrying."

"I still worried. I dreamed about you."

"Good dreams?"

"Not so much." He bounced me on his knee and smiled. "But you're here now, safe and sound."

He pressed his lips to mine, and then we rested silently on the couch for a few blissful minutes, looking out the window at the sun rising into the sky.

"So…" Piero said. "Today I'm going back to the studio for a few hours with the other boys, and after that I'm free for the rest of the day. I'll look up the names and details of some apartments, and we'll go see them after you get off of work. We'll visit a bunch, and you'll pick one you like. Sound good?"

"Yes!" I said, hugging him in excitement as I pictured the place. "I can't wait to have my own apartment! Just imagine it, Piero! My own kitchen and living room, my own things! It'll be nice and safe and comfortable, with nice neighbors, too! Oh, and a good view! You can come over to my place to visit whenever you want, and I can make dinner! Hey, maybe I can even get a cat or something!"

"A cat?"

"Yes! I always wanted some kind of pet, but my mother doesn't like animals. But if she's not living with me, then I can get one!"

"Sounds good. We'll have to get you an apartment that allows cats, then."

I giggled and kissed him.

"I should run along to the hospital now. The little ones will be waiting for me."

I moved to get up, but he pulled me back and kissed me again, holding me tightly to him. Then he released me and walked me out to my car.

"Have a great day, mi amor," he said, and kissed me good-bye. "I'll see you this afternoon!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After work, I went to Piero's house and the two of us set out to go apartment-hunting. We drove all over Los Angeles, going through the listings Piero had printed out for me. We moved from complex to complex and went on tour after tour until the sun had set and both of us were exhausted.

We returned to Piero's house and flopped down onto the couch, where we rested quietly for a few minutes. I kicked off my shoes and lay on my back, holding the stack of information papers above my head and resting my feet in Piero's lap.

"So, mi amor?" he asked as he took my feet gently in his hands. "What do you think?"

"I'm so exited!" I said, sifting through the papers. "We've found some good ones, Piero! I'll have a new apartment in no time!"

Piero began to massage my feet, and I sighed in content.

"Good," he said, "It's hard work, going on a hunting splurge! But the sooner you get a new apartment, the better."

"I agree!" I said, "We did some good work today."

"Yes, we did. But if you want to look around some more, then we will."

I clutched the papers to my chest and smiled over at him.

"Thank you, Piero. But actually, I think the information for my new place is in this stack! I'll look over them and pick one out. Can I leave them here, so my mom and Ray won't find them?"

"Of course, mi amor!"

His hands kneaded my sore feet and I smiled and looked out the window at the moon shining against the ebony sky.

I parted my lips and began to sing softly, _"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…haberme enamorado…enamorado de ti!"_

Piero picked up the song and continued, finishing what I didn't know. _"Su brillo reflejo entre…tus ojos mi fortuna…la luna lo hizo asi!"_

I listened as he sang, trying to pick up on the words, and after a moment he stood up from the sofa and reached down to pull me up. He rested his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He swayed back and forth with me as he finished the song, and then he kissed me and turned to leap agilely over the couch. I laughed, and he turned and laughed with me, then went to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

"Hmmm…" he said, bending down and looking over the shelves. "Dinner…dinner…what to do for dinner…"

I went around the sofa and joined him beside the fridge. He put an arm around me and stifled a yawn. I smiled and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"You're tired, Piero. Just do something simple. How about you put some fish filets in the oven or something?" I asked.

"Works for me," he said, smiling.

He did as I said, and then turned to me and leaned back against the counter.

"Dinner will be ready in forty minutes. What do you want to do until then?"

"Hmmm…" I thought, leaning back against the cabinet beside him. "Can we make dessert?"

"Like what? Do you have anything in mind?"

"No. Not anything fancy," I said, walking over to the pantry, "I'm just talking about brownies or something."

I looked over the shelves and reached up to pull down a box of brownie mix.

"Here," I said, holding it out so he could see it, "These look good."

He nodded and went to the fridge to get the eggs, and I turned back to the pantry to close it.

"Hey!" I said, grabbing a large bag from the shelf. "Powdered sugar! Nice, this'll be good on the brownies!"

I moved to the cabinet and set down the bag, sitting down to watch Piero cut the top off of the brownie mix.

As we made the brownies we told each other about our day, and Piero filled me in on some of his previous antics with Ignazio at my request. We put the brownies in the second compartment of the oven, and then hung around in the kitchen laughing and joking around while the brownies cooked. When the oven dinged and they were finished, I eagerly tore open the bag of powdered sugar and we began to sprinkle it over the top of the brownies.

"Oh, they're kinda pretty, aren't they!?" I remarked, as the white dust rained from my hand down on the hot brownies. Piero was quiet, and then said, "Julia."

There was a smile in his voice, and I looked up to see an impish smile on his face and his eyes shining with delight, his hand closed in a fist and held up in front of me.

"What?" I asked, when he didn't say anything.

He opened his hand and blew, and a cloud of powdered sugar flew into my face.

"Piero!" I yelped in surprise, waving in front of my face as I stumbled backwards. "What in the world!?"

He laughed loudly and I made a face at him, making him laugh harder and throw his head back in delight. I immediately plunged my hand into the bag and pulled out a pinch. "Hey!" he cried, right before I flicked it at him. His black T-shirt was immediately speckled with white dust, and I laughed at his stunned expression. "Ohh…" he said, playfully narrowing his eyes. He reached over to swiftly knock the whole bag down, sending up a cloud of dust as he brushed the spilled powder with his hand to make it spill onto my scrubs.

I laughed and pushed the rest of the pile back at him, and he ducked under the table, popping up with white dust sprinkled throughout his dark hair, and I jumped away as he dumped the remainder of the bag on the table and grabbed a handful, reaching his hand back to throw it at me as I shrieked and turned to run.

We raced around the kitchen and living room, screaming and laughing and throwing handfuls of sugar, enveloping each other in sweet white clouds of dust. The floor became coated with the powder and turned my bare feet white as I raced around the room, shrieking and ducking for cover. Piero was especially nimble in his war tactics, leaping over the sofa and rolling over the cabinets as he pursued me, carrying handfuls of sugary warfare. At one point I gathered up the sugar in my fists and scrambled onto the cabinet so that I could cast down all the powder into his hair when he bounded up to me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he laughed, reaching up to pull me down from the cabinet. I shrieked as he draped me over his shoulder and then leaned down to pin me on the kitchen rug as he poured the last handful of sugar slowly into my face as I laughed and got a mouthful of sweetness. Then Piero ran a hand through his hair and let the sugar rain down on me.

"You're crazy, Piero!" I cried, pushing up at him, but he refused to release me.

"I know, I know!" he said, laughing, and leaned down to kiss me, letting me taste the sugar on his lips. Our kiss was interrupted by a loud _"Ding!"_ of the oven. He pulled back from me and we both looked over at the oven, then at each other.

We both started to laugh, and Piero rolled off of me and lay beside me on the floor, laughing, his whole body shaking.

"You…look like…a ghost!" I gasped, struggling to breathe as I laughed.

He threw his head back as he laughed, and then pushed himself into a sitting position and looked over my scrubs.

"You too!" he gasped, and we both went into another fit of giggles. Piero pushed himself off of the kitchen carpet and stood with the aid of the cabinet, trying to regain his composure. He reached down and took my hands to pull me up. As I looked down and surveyed my clothes, Piero grabbed a potholder from a drawer and took the fish out of the oven, carefully setting it on the stove. I looked up from my clothes and caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror across the room. I started to laugh all over again, and when Piero turned to me I grabbed his arm and pointed, and he started to laugh too. We both hurried over to the mirror and turned around in it, laughing at our ghostly appearances. Piero suddenly pulled me toward him and kissed my cheek, then licked his lips and smiled.

"Sweet!" he observed, and I laughed and took the opportunity to kiss his cheek back and taste the sugar in my mouth. He pulled me toward him and I anticipated another kiss, but instead I received a lick on the cheek.

"Uggghhh!" I cried in surprise, pushing away from him and wiping off my cheek with my whitened sleeve as he bent over in hysterics. I looked down at my clothes and laughed. "My goodness, Piero! I need to take a bath!"

He reached out and took my hand. I turned to him, and saw the sparkle in his eye.

"What?"

"I have a better idea."

Immediately he scooped me up and held me sideways in his arms as he ran, war-crying out the back door.

"Piero, you're crazy!" I cried as he ran and leaped into the air, holding me tightly, and we splashed into the cold waters of the pool. We were suspended in a cloud of wet sugar, and we were still for a moment in the cool darkness, until Piero kicked off the bottom of the pool and we surfaced.

"I know," he said, grinning breathlessly, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Now we're just wet and sugary!" I exclaimed, clinging to Piero and giggling.

"Guess we better swim around then, huh? Let some of it wash off."

He let go of me and turned around, inviting me to ride piggy-back. I held onto him and he swam back and forth through the pool with smooth, powerful strokes. His legs kicked behind me, sending up a spray of pool water and presumably, sugar. Piero's hair had wet, white lumps of sugar in it, and I clung to him and felt the rush of water as Piero pushed us forward off the wall of the pool.

Eventually Piero got tired and stopped swimming, and we both ducked under the water to try to work the sugar out of our hair. Then Piero climbed out and reached down to lift me out. We were dripping and shivering, and our clothes were heavy and cold despite the June heat. We trudged breathlessly to the house, holding hands and leaving wet footprints behind us on the cement.

"I'll get you some clothes," he said, and then smiled, "I hope you're okay with wearing my clothes. I know you'll look beautiful in them."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm freezing! I'll wear anything dry."

We entered the house and stood shivering and dripping in the cool air, quietly surveying the sugar spread all over the hardwood floor.

"Hmmm…" Piero said. "Guess I better locate the vacuum."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I sat quietly at the kitchen table, clicking a pen repeatedly and sifting through the pile of apartment information, narrowing down the choices. I was wearing a very comfortable soft gray T-shirt of Piero's, and a pair of rolled-up basketball shorts that looked funny but felt nice. A fluffy towel was wrapped around my head, and I twisted a strand of damp hair around my finger as I stared intently at the words on the page in front of me. I turned the pen over in my hand, thinking, reading the specifics of the apartment. Then I picked up the page and placed it delicately into the appropriate stack.

I reached for another sheet as Piero came up to the table and stooped down beside me.

"Working hard?" he asked.

I yawned and nodded, and he kissed my cheek and set down a cup of steaming tea beside me on the table.

"Drink it. I don't want you to catch a cold because of my craziness."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Piero. I'm not going to get sick from jumping into the pool, I promise."

"Good. I'm glad."

He got up and went across the room to the piano. I turned to watch him sit down, push up his glasses on his nose, and lift his hands to the keys to begin the playing. I smiled as the music enriched the air, and turned back to the forms in front of me, listening.

"This one!" I said triumphantly, holding up a page.

Piero jumped and turned away from the Italian movie he was watching.

"Huh?"

I jumped up from the couch and ran excitedly to him.

"This one, Piero! I want this one!"

I sat close beside him and handed him the page, and he began to read, commenting on the text as he did.

"Nice view…comfortable, but with open spaces…good price…good location, not too far away from me…available immediately!"

I smiled.

"Nice, huh? Just look at the pictures!"

"It's wonderful, Julia! We'll call tomorrow and make it official!"

I took the paper from him and hugged it to my chest.

"I'm so exited!"

One more night at home, and then I get my own apartment! I jumped up and went to the table, shoving the reject forms aside and proudly placing my paper on the table.

I turned and hurried back to Piero, cuddling up beside him and looking up at the TV screen. He put his arm warmly around me and kissed my temple. I made sure my watch alarm was set, and then I tucked my feet under me and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What time will you be here tomorrow morning?" Piero asked.

"Well, I know that if I get up before seven, Ray won't be up, so I'll get up extra early to be safe and be here for seven. Then I'll probably take a nap or something later, since it's the weekend and I don't have to be at the hospital."

He rubbed my back gently and commented, "Yes, seven's pretty early, mi amor. But I'll expect you for seven. And tomorrow we'll settle the apartment situation."

"Yay!" I said excitedly, and closed my eyes. "I can't wait…"

Beep, beep! Beep, beep!

I quickly sat up and looked wildly around me, startled by the sound, and slapped my hand over the watch. My breathing was quick, and I was sweating. I had been awakened from a dream in which I was trying to run from something but couldn't. My heart was jumping around in my chest, and I pressed my hand firmly over it and looked at Piero's face.

He was still asleep, sitting beside me on the couch, probably tired out from all of our apartment-hunting and playing around. The TV was still on, and I reached for the remote and shut it off. Silence immediately filled the dark house, and I sat stiffly on the edge of the couch. I slowly looked around, feeling uneasy. The apartment seemed darker than usual, and I had an impulse to turn the TV back on. Leaving it off, I rubbed my face with my hands and leaned back against the sofa, against Piero's side. My heart continued to pound as I moved closer to him and slowly laid my head back down on his shoulder, trying to calm myself. My breathing was loud and fast in the darkness, and Piero's was soft and slow. I felt his warmth on my cheek, and I tried to relax. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, reminding myself that everything was okay.

But strangely, even after my breath and heart rate had slowed, I still felt anxious. I raised my head from Piero's shoulder and looked around the house again. It definitely seemed darker. I slowly got up from the couch and stood in the silence. I walked cautiously through the living room, over the cold hardwood floor in my bare feet. The intimidating silence surrounded me, and I wrapped my arms nervously around my middle as I moved noiselessly to the window and peered up into the sky.

The moon was gone, and the stars erased by the clouds.

The moon was withheld from me, and I turned and looked back around the room. Without the moonlight, the blackness was deep and threatening, and I looked back up at the sky.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_

My voice sounded strange and scared, too loud and unsteady in the quiet, and I abandoned the song.

I moved back to the sofa and quietly slipped on my shoes to leave. Then I went to Piero and gingerly reached out and removed his glasses. There was no moonlight to shine on him tonight, and I leaned forward to feel the smoothness of his cheek against my lips. Then I pulled back and moved carefully and unsteadily to the front door. I raised my hand to the knob and paused, the cool metal resting against my palm. I turned and looked back at Piero, surrounded by the moonless darkness. As I watched him, he stirred and moving his hand, feeling for me. He opened his eyes, discovering my absence from his side. I stood still and watched as he reached out for his glasses and slid them on, and caught sight of me at the door. He didn't say anything, but quietly watched me looking back at him in the dark.

I lifted my hand to my mouth and touched my lips to my palm, then held it out to him. Then I turned, slowly opened the door, and took my first cautious step into the night. I glanced back at him and saw him frowning as I shut the door, but he didn't move to stop me as I left.

It was completely quiet outside. No birds were calling, no bugs were crying. No bushes rustled, no cars drove by. Absolute silence. A cautious, uneasy silence. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and started down the steps, my shoes against the ground the only audible sign of life. I stepped onto the cement, and immediately a wind sprung up and washed over the land. Every bush and tree around me rustled and bent, startling me. I froze and looked around, my heart pace beginning to pick up as my hair whipped around my face and the loud whistling surrounded me. The wind died down, and nature returned to its eerie calm. I shook my head, trying to make myself oblivious to the silence and the uneasy feeling in my chest, and went hurriedly to my car and unlocked it. I climbed inside and started the car, harshly interrupting the silence.

I paused a moment, looking at Piero's still house before backing out of the driveway and heading down the street, the rumble and lights of my car penetrating the stillness.

I climbed out of the car into the moonless night and approached my house, wondering what seemed different. Then I realized that Ray's truck was not parked beside the house. My mother's car would be in the garage, but Ray always parked on the side. Now the truck was gone. I went around the house to my bedroom window and pushed it up, swinging my leg over and cautiously climbing inside.

I felt like a burglar as I dropped to the floor inside and looked around. I was alone in my room, and I turned and quietly pulled the window down, leaving a crack as I always did.

I moved to the bed, but then turned and went toward the door, and opened it slowly and noiselessly. I peered into the dark hallway and saw that it was empty.

I stepped cautiously forward and tiptoed past my mother's room, smiling when I saw her asleep alone in the bed. I went to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner into the living room. It was empty. I stayed still for a moment, as if waiting for something to move. Everything was still, and I stepped into the middle of the room, looking around. I moved through the living room to the kitchen, and found it empty. I froze, and smiled.

Ray was gone! His truck was gone, he was gone, his stuff was… I went quickly back to the living room. No, his things were still here. So I guess he wasn't gone for good, but he wasn't in the house tonight. I sighed in relief, and hurried back through the house to my mother's bedroom.

I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek, and she didn't wake. I went to my room and closed the door. I closed it as quietly as I could, submitting to the spell of silence surrounding me.

I quietly climbed into bed and looked out the window at the dark sky, at the clouds that concealed my moon. I closed my eyes, listening to the silence, and tried to shake the strange feeling of uneasiness that persisted within me. I saw Piero's face in the darkness, frowning as he watched me leave his house.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Though the bed was warm and comfortable, I came out of my slumber with a groggy uneasiness stirring in my chest. I was awake, yet my alarm hadn't gone off. I listened without opening my eyes. I held my breath for a moment and heard the faint sound of someone else's breathing beside me. I opened my eyes in shock, sitting up sharply to find someone towering over me in the dark. I scrambled backwards against the wall and looked up in terror at the angry face of Ray.

He reached out to grab a fistful of my hair and dragged me out of the bed. My scream pierced the night as the sharp pain heightened as he yanked on me. I desperately moved with his fist, toppling over the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Ray yanked me up and clamped a hand over my mouth as he jerked me and shoved me backward into the wall. There was a heavy stench of alcohol and vomit, and I choked on his hand and pushed at him frantically, my eyes watering.

"I noticed…that you weren't coming home as you usually did. I thought that you had found somewhere else to live, and I was happy about it," Ray slurred.

Shaking violently, I scrabbled at his hand and looked into his eyes narrowed with hate. I tried to speak against his hand, and the loud muffled sounds stopped when he slammed my head backward against the wall. Tears flooded my eyes as his voice continued to murmur through the darkness and the pounding pain in my skull.

"You don't belong here. Your mother and I live here, and you belong somewhere else. You keep coming back, like some kind of creature that I keep trying to get rid of."

I gasped for air against his hand, my lungs crying in desperation as the water in my eyes spilled over down my cheeks. I was shaking violently, and fear gripped me.

"We both can't live here, and I intend to be the one who stays. But no matter how many times I hit you, or threaten you, or tell you to go away, you keep…coming…back..."

He let go of me, and I gasped for air as I stumbled away, but I felt lightheaded and watched as the floor came up and clobbered me. I scrabbled around on the ground for something to hold onto, dizziness immobilizing me. I started to sob in terror, and Ray stepped past me to the door, kicked it shut, and locked it.

"Please…!" I sobbed frantically.

"Now I'm going to ensure you don't come back. I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't easily disregard…"

He grabbed my shirt and yanked me off of the floor, making me cry out as he slammed me back against the wall. He raised his other fist in the air, and I cringed in terror, pleading frantically with him.

I felt as if I would faint after the third blow, but I didn't, not until he hoisted me up again and sent me flying into the opposite wall. There was an explosion in my head, and the blackness of the night rushed in, yanking my consciousness out from under me.

A final whispered cry escaped from my lips as I hit the floor, _"Piero!"_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I couldn't move, speak, or think, but I couldn't sleep either. Pain was the only think I was aware of, and the lack of oxygen in my lungs. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and I knew I had to get out somehow. Staying where I was meant death, and I must not die. I must save myself. I struggled against my body to move, and I reached out my hand a little on the carpet.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I thought I heard rain outside wherever I was. Where was I again?

My fingers brushed the carpet, and I gritted my teeth and kept reaching out helplessly.

Crawl, Julia! Crawl! Get out or you'll die!

I was too tired to move, and my hand fell weakly against the carpet as the darkness took hold of me again.

I woke from my nightmares, struggling to breathe, my hand extended uselessly on the carpet. My belly was pressed against the ground, and I could feel my heartbeat drumming throughout my entire body. I wanted to sleep some more, but there came a dull reminder to move and get out, or I'd die. Adrenaline coursed through me, and I struggled to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and slanting before me, and I wondered if there was something wrong with my vision. I moved my arm as if to touch my eyes, but the endeavor was too hard and my arm fell limply against the carpet. I dragged both my hands slowly to my sides, panting and beginning to shake. My ribs screamed.

Crawl, crawl, crawl!

I braced myself, and then pushed with all my might against the ground, but I couldn't push myself up. I tried again and moved slightly, but a powerful pain overcame me and the blackness returned.

The rain was loud, and I forced my eyes open again.

Get out or you'll die! You can't give up!

I pushed on the ground and kept pushing until I began to lift my chest up off of the ground.

Firecrackers went off in multiple places in my body, and I collapsed and groped for the rain to put out the fire, but the water was miles away. The torturous pain engulfed my body, and my mind was pounding and screaming not to accept the inevitable death.

Fire! Ray had set me on fire!

I pried open my mouth to scream, but no sound escaped except my ragged breathing.

I tried to call for help, and nonsensical syllables tumbled out in a whisper until the rain grew louder and consumed them. I protested against the blackness, but it refused to leave me alone.

I heard yelling in the background, and I wanted to yell too, but I couldn't. I knew that I must try again to escape, to crawl out the window and live, so I stretched out my hand toward the window, toward freedom and safety. I tried to move, but I was stuck in place.

I was filled with intense pain, fear, and helplessness and I began to cry weakly, but the when I gasped I set off the firecrackers, so I struggled to stop and control my breath.

There were loud noises in the background, and I reached out as far as I could, then realized reaching out, as difficult as it was, didn't help at all to save me. I tried desperately to ignore the pain and think of an escape plan when a firm, warm hand gripped my shoulder.

I breathed in sharply and felt light-headed, but I poured all of my consciousness into a whisper, "Leave me alone. _Please_… _Please_ don't kill me. It hurts…"

The hand didn't go away, and it didn't hurt me.

"_Julia_…"

My mind went blank, and then my whole being was filled with a powerful yearning.

I didn't attempt to move or open my eyes as Piero's hands gently turned me over and lifted me.

"Ah!" I gasped in agony, as the firecrackers went off again.

But I was lifted from the horrible floor and cradled in safe, strong, gentle arms. There was a pounding throughout me, but I could feel the strong arms around me, holding my tormented body in one piece.

"Julia? Julia?" He kept saying my name, and his voice was despairingly broken.

Raindrops dripped on my face, and I slowly forced my eyes open and saw that they were actually Piero's tears.

"Julia?"

I parted my lips and gathered my remaining strength into a whispered plea, _"Piero."_

His tears fell onto my cheeks, replacing the ones I was too weak to cry.

"I've got you."

He held me in his arms, and my body relaxed despite the gripping pain. I felt one arm under my lower back and thighs, and the other was around my shoulders, with his hand holding my head against his shoulder. His chest rose and fell as he cried, gently moving along my side. I gave up fighting to get out as I gave myself up to Piero. This time I welcomed the blackness as Piero began to walk, very carefully supporting my broken body as he moved through the house.

I slept fitfully, surrounded by bits of things going on, bits of information reaching my senses.

I didn't open my eyes as things went on around me, fading in and out of sleep, gripped by pain but no longer by fear. I let everything happen and didn't struggle. I let everyone touch me and speak around me and about me, and I didn't pay attention to anything in particular.

There were cool sheets…A cold room…Piero sobbing beside me … A woman fiddling with my arm...my head cradled in someone's warm hands…a soft kiss on my cheek…my hand clasped in someone else's…bright lights above me that blinded me even through my closed lids… something cold in my arm…and I fell into a deep sleep with someone's words of love touching upon my ears.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I had a vivid dream that I was at Piero's house, and my mother came over. I could hear her very clearly. She said she was very sad for me, and she loved me. Piero told her that she was lying, that she didn't really love me, and in my dream, I knew it was true. Then the dream dissipated and I slept fitfully…

Every now and then I could feel something happen, but the activity around me had calmed and quieted. A soft blanket was laid over me, and adjusted later on. A gentle hand smoothed my hair and touched my cheek.

My head ached and I felt confused and drowsy, and there was a deep, constant pain in my back. My chest hurt whenever I tried to breathe too deeply, but I still tried anyway, desperately wanting to appease my lungs.

I was absorbed in an uncomfortable heat, and I listened to the sound of a sink running, the sound loud and clear. I imagined the cool water, and longed to be submerged in it, to get rid of the terrible heat. I heard footsteps, and the sound of a bowl being set down on a table close to me. I listened to the sound of water dripping into more water, and then was surprised when a cool cloth was laid on my forehead. It felt blissful and fresh, and I felt relief within me at the touch of the coolness.

I breathed in slowly and blinked open my eyes to see the sweet face of Piero above me, looking somberly down at me with a light so bright behind him that it made me squint.

I fluttered my lids as I tried to get them to adjust, and looked up at Piero as he recognized I was awake.

"Julia!" he said, startled, but then his serious expression broke with a disbelieving smile.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked around me, squinting and disoriented, and discovered that I was at Piero's house, lying on my back on his sofa with a blanket tangled around my legs. The sunlight streamed in brightly through the windows. What had he asked? How I felt? I considered this, and a wave of nausea overcame me as images from the past night flooded my mind. I was suddenly aware of every pain in my entire body, and was reduced to a gripping, agonized silence. I opened my mouth to answer Piero, but instead I began to cry.

"Julia!?" he asked urgently, stooping down beside me. "Tell me!"

His face was anguished as I struggled to speak.

"It hurts!" I eventually sobbed. My whole body was filled with pain that I knew would become firecrackers if I tried to get up, but I was far too weak and hot to move. "Piero, it hurts!"

Piero jumped up and left the sofa. He returned a moment later with bottles of pills and a glass of water. He set them down on the coffee table, and quickly twisted the caps off the bottles to pour the different pills into his hand.

"I can't move, Piero," I gasped as tears ran down my cheeks, "I'm too weak to take them."

He knelt beside the couch and reached out to me.

"Here."

He slid his arm carefully around my shoulders and gently, slowly, lifted up my chest, supporting me with the strength of his arm. The pain increased and I whimpered, but Piero didn't move me completely upright. Rather, I was lying against his arm, employing no strength of my own. The cloth against my forehead slipped down over my eyes, and Piero reached up and removed it. He opened his fist containing the pills in front of me, and I slowly raised my shaky hand to take them, but discovered that my wrist was bandaged. I stared at it in bewilderment before dropping it to my side and raising my other hand, weakly taking the pills and placing them at the back of my tongue. Piero reached behind him and took the glass of water from the coffee table. He held it to my lips and I gulped it thirstily as he helped me to drink. Then Piero gently laid me back on the pillow as the weak crying resumed. I reached helplessly and pleadingly up to him.

"Piero…"

He looked as if he was near tears himself, and he reached down and took my hand tightly in his.

"You're alright now. You're safe."

"Hold me, Piero!"

He moved closer to me and leaned toward me. His arm slipped under my shoulder, but he was careful not to move me. He kissed my cheek as I gasped for air and winced. The he pressed his face against the crook of my neck and I felt his lips against my skin. His chest pressed lightly against mine, feeling my every breath, and I weakly held my hands around him, feeling his hair and touching his back.

He gently raised his head and tenderly touched his lips to mine, and then murmured, "Sleep, mi amor, you're feverish still."

He moved to stand, and I was too weak to keep him from moving away.

I heard him dipping the cloth back into the bowl of water, and a moment later he replaced the cool cloth on my head. I sighed softly as he knelt beside me and caressed my cheek.

The air conditioner kicked on with a soft humming, and I listened to the soothing noise for a few minutes without opening my eyes. I felt calm, and there was a stillness in my mind, no thoughts rushing through my head. I slowly drew breath in and out as I listened to the quiet. I opened my eyes after a moment and looked about me. Piero had thankfully drawn the curtains and turned the lights off, and the room was brightened only by the light behind the shades. My head was resting on a fluffy pillow, and a soft blanket was draped over me. The couch was comfortable, but I felt incredibly weak, as if I'd never be able to move again. I didn't feel so hot anymore, so I thought that perhaps the fever had gone. I felt something touching my side and looked down, feeling a warmth inside me at the sight before me. Piero was kneeling beside the sofa, asleep with his head on his arms, pressing lightly against my side. His hair was tousled, and his glasses were sideways on his face. He looked tired from taking care of me and his chest slowly rose and fell with his quiet breaths. I watched him quietly, mesmerized, filled with love for this gentle hero. I lifted my hand slowly from my chest, noticing the hospital bracelet around my wrist, and reached out shakily for his face. I gently touched his hair and moved my hand slowly down his temple and cheek, feeling his smooth skin against my fingers. As I moved my hand down to his neck, he became aware of my touch. His dark eyes fluttered open and he raised his head from his arms to look groggily over at me.

"Oh, Julia!" he said, and brightened when he saw me looking back at him. He moved close to me and laid his hand on my arm, leaning forward to kiss me. He pulled away and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

"Thank God. The fever's gone at last."

I placed my hand weakly on his shoulder, and he laid his head beside mine on the pillow and kissed my temple.

"How do you feel?"

"Weak…" I responded softly.

He nodded.

"You haven't eaten in quite a while."

"Well…not since dinner."

He shook his head.

"It's Sunday."

"What!?"

I stirred, and then winced.

"Ah!"

"Please don't move!" he said, immediately placing a hand on my middle to keep me in place. "You're pretty hurt."

"How hurt?"

He hesitated.

"Very."

"Piero, give me specifics."

I moved my hand to his cheek and he took it and held it tightly in his.

"Three broken ribs, a ruptured disc, a sprained wrist, sprained ankle, and a concussion. Not to mention the many bruises scattered throughout your body."

I winced.

"Oh my goodness."

He nodded, and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Julia, what happened? I thought he'd be asleep if you went to the house late."

"I thought so too. When I got to the house, he wasn't there, so I went to bed and hoped he wouldn't come back. When I woke up, Ray was there beside me. He pulled me out of the bed and yelled some stuff about how he doesn't want me to live there but I keep going back. He said he was going to teach me a lesson, and then…he…beat me…"

The words felt sour in my mouth, and I cringed at the clear images that surfaced in my mind. I exhaled slowly, trying to clear my head. I looked to Piero for comfort, and watched as a tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek. I paused, watching him, but then decided to continue.

"I was lying on the ground…and I couldn't stay asleep. I kept thinking that I had to get out somehow, or I'd die. I was trying to get up and crawl, but I couldn't move. When you came, I thought you were Ray, and that you had come to finish me off, but when you spoke…I knew I was safe."

He took in a shaky breath and leaned in to softly touch his lips to my neck. I could feel the wetness of his cheek against my skin.

"I was up at seven, waiting for you," he began, his voice quavering as he looked at me, " and you didn't come…I went to your house, and Ray saw me drive up. He must have been afraid I'd find you. He yelled at me that I was trespassing, and that I had to leave. He tried to slam the door on me, but I stuck my foot in the way and pushed past him. I was terrified for you, and not even his threats could stop me as I went straight to your room. He followed me down the hall, but when I entered your room, he got quiet and went away. I guess he realized he was in trouble and left."

More tears ran down his face as he struggled to speak. I watched him, and felt my lip tremble as he spoke. His voice quieted as he confessed the rest of the story to me.

"I saw you crumpled on the floor, reaching out toward the window, and I felt my heart start to break in my chest."

He pressed his free hand against his chest, his fingers spread out over the place where his heart beat underneath. He moved closer to me on his knees, so that his face was right beside mine, his hand releasing mine as he moved to cradle my cheek.

"When I touched you and you begged me not to hurt you, I started to fall apart inside. I was so upset and angry that you had gotten hurt. You were in so much pain, and I picked you up as carefully as I possibly could, but I could tell even that hurt you everywhere. I felt weak inside, but I knew that I had to protect you. When you relaxed in my arms I knew that you were trusting me to take care of you, so I brought you back through the house, with one thought in my mind, _"Get her to the hospital."_ "

"While we were there, the doctors made me go to the waiting room while they cared for you, and when I told them what happened, the police showed up and questioned me. I told them everything I knew about you and Ray. I hope you aren't upset, Julia, I had to! They have Ray in custody now. I was crying, so I went outside and called Ignazio and Gianluca and told them what had happened. They send you their best wishes. When I was calmer I went back in and waited until I could be with you again, and eventually I begged them to let me take you home. I thought you'd be more comfortable here with me then in the hospital bed. They said no at first, because you hadn't even regained full consciousness yet, but I convinced them to let me take you home. I promised to look after you as best as I could, and help you heal from your…_beating_."

He buried his head in his hands, and his back rose and fell as he cried.

"Piero, it's okay," I said, reaching out and touching his head, his hair tickling my fingers. He looked up and I moved my hand to his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"No, Julia! It's not okay! This is my fault!"

I was stunned.

"How?"

"I knew about Ray! I knew it wasn't safe at your house, and I let you go back anyway! I even _watched_ you leave from my house, and I didn't stop you! I let you go home, and you got hurt. I promised you that I'd protect you! I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt again! I made a promise to you, and now look at you!"

Now I was crying too at his anguish, and I weakly gripped the collar of his shirt in my fist, begging him to listen to me.

"No, Piero! It's only Ray's fault! You did nothing wrong! What could you have done?"

"I should have found somewhere else for you to stay! I should've thought of a better option then letting you go back to that house!"

Tears rolled down his beautiful face, and I wiped them with my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Julia," he said.

"It's not your fault, Piero. It's not. Please listen to me."

"It is! I could have stopped this. I had the chance, but I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do a thing."

"It's not your fault," I said, crying as I tried to make him understand. It occurred to me that I was trembling, and I gripped his shirt as hard as I could. "I don't blame you in the least."

He removed my hand from his shirt and held it tightly in his.

"Please don't cry anymore, mi amor," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss me. His lips trembled against mine. "I'll take care of you. I'll protect you, really I will. I won't let anything hurt you. Let me do the worrying and you just focus on resting."

He kissed me again and gently wiped the tears from my face with his thumb, then kissed both of my cheeks. "You are safe here. I will care for you as best as I can."

"My mother," I said thoughtfully, and his eyes widened a bit and he quickly looked away from me. "Did she come to see me at the hospital?"

He was still for a moment, then looked back at me and slowly shook his head.

"Where was she?"

"She…" He was hesitant.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I want to know."

"She was at the jail, finding out about Ray's legal situation."

"Oh."

We were both quiet, and he kissed my hand gently.

"I'm sorry."

"I had a dream…" I said, "That she came here to see me, and you talked with her."

He looked surprised and then sad. He shook his head.

"That wasn't a dream, mi amor."

"Really?"

He nodded slowly.

"She came to see you, and she said she was very sad to see you like this. She said she loved you."

He smiled expectantly at me, as if awaiting my content with this information.

"That's not all," I said somberly. "You told her that she didn't really love me."

His smile vanished.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Piero. I think…I think you're right."

I took a slow breath, considering the words I had just said.

"I think you're right," I repeated thoughtfully, "She kept Ray around, and she kept me in danger. Maybe she doesn't love me, or at least doesn't know how to love me."

He looked surprised, and watched me quietly for a moment.

"Are you sad, mi amor?"

I nodded weakly.

"I love her, but I guess maybe I knew the truth all along. I want her to love me. But…maybe she'll learn how to, eventually. What did she say when you told her that?"

"She called me a liar, and scolded me a bit. I got angry, and I was a little louder than I should have been. I took her outside so I wouldn't disturb you, and explained to her that your wounds are the evidence, the proof that she doesn't love you. She got very angry and stormed off, and that was all."

"She'll go home and think about it for a while, though. She'll try not to, but eventually she will. She likes to pretend that she loves me, and I don't think she can ignore what's going on, especially now that the house is empty."

He nodded.

"You don't need her to take care of you now. I will take care of you. Don't worry about a thing."

I smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back.

"I love you so much, Piero."

"I love you too, Julia."

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, smoothing my hair back on the pillow.

"How do you feel?"

My head was whirling with information, horrible recollections coming to me of the disastrous night, flashes of color from the hospital, and the clear realization that my mother doesn't love me. As if that wasn't enough to bear at once, the pain was returning to me, cruelly refusing to let me be comfortable.

"Weak... And everything hurts."

"You can take more medicine after the soup."

"The soup?"

"Yes, you must eat now. I made some soup for you."

I closed my eyes and felt the pain occurring all throughout my body. I was weak and tired, and I didn't feel like eating.

"I'm not hungry."

"Julia, you must eat! You haven't eaten in over a day!"

"I don't want to eat. Just let me rest, Piero. I need to sleep."

He took my hand and held it tightly in his, and when he spoke his voice was filled with pleading.

"Please, Julia. Please eat, for me, if nothing else. You're so weak, and you need some nourishment. Please."

I opened my eyes and looked into his dark ones, wide with worry.

I didn't respond, and he got up and went to the stove. I heard him fill a bowl with the soup and he returned to me.

He pulled the coffee table close and sat on it, the steaming bowl in his lap.

"Piero," I admitted softly, "Even if I wanted to eat, I'm too weak to hold the bowl."

"I'll feed you," he said immediately, and I shook my head and turned my face away, toward the back of the couch.

"I don't want you to feed me."

He set the bowl aside and cupped my cheek in his hand, guiding me to look at him.

"I know you're tired, and in pain, and I know you've been through a lot. But you can't get better if you don't eat. Just eat a little, and then I'll give you your medicine and you can sleep. But first, please try, for me."

I sighed and gave in.

"I just feel so weak, Piero."

"The food will make you stronger."

He reached for a pillow leaning against the side of the sofa and placed it on his lap. He reached his arm around me and gently lifted up my chest to slide the pillow under me.

"Now," he said, picking up the bowl and smiling at me. "Just relax and let me do all the work, alright?"

I smiled back at him, and he dipped the spoon into the bowl and raised it to my lips. The soup was warm and delicious, and tasted of vegetables and chicken. It seemed as though he had mixed in a bunch of different things in an attempt to fill a small bowl with more food than it was capable of holding. I weakly let Piero feed the soup to me, and as he did, he told me about how he convinced the doctor to let him take me from the hospital, which apparently involved his charm, handsome voice, and an agreement to pay for a later house call.

"To make sure you're alright," he told me.

I smiled and opened my mouth for the spoonful of hot soup he held to me. I watched his face so close to mine, concentrating on not spilling any of the hot liquid.

"Julia?" he asked, his eyes moving up to my face.

"Yes?"

"You need someone to entirely care for you for a few days, wait on you hand and foot! I want to be that someone, and I can't think of anyone else to possibly leave you with. I don't think your mother would be a great caretaker for you, given the circumstances. Do you agree?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"So, since you need someone to look after you for a few days, are you okay with staying here until you're stronger?"

I considered it, and then smiled at him.

"Yes," I said. "Just until I'm able to take care of myself."

He nodded and sighed in relief.

"Of course. Good, I was afraid you'd say no. After a few days I'll take you home and you can stay with your mother in the house, without Ray there."

"Actually," I said. "I think I'd rather not go back there. I have my hopes set on that apartment."

He smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Great! I hoped you'd still want the apartment! I'll call the place later and set the deal in motion. I'll get the forms and such for you to fill out."

"Thank you, Piero. For everything," I said softly, gazing up at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

I felt weak and exhausted, and turned my face away from the next spoonful he offered me.

"That's enough, Piero."

"Are you sure? Try to eat just a little more."

I turned to him and accepted the spoonful.

"There. I'm finished, Piero."

"Okay."

He looked down at the bowl in his hand.

"That's about half," he said approvingly. "Very good, Julia. Thank you."

He softly kissed my cheek and got up to bring the bowl to the sink. I was rubbing my temple when he returned, attempting to soothe my headache, and he took my hand in his.

"Time for more medicine."

"Good…" I sighed, relieved to be rid of the pain for a while.

He got the pills and slid an arm around me to help me up again. I winced at the pain of moving and eagerly accepted the pills from his hand. He brought the glass of water up to my lips and tipped it. I swallowed the pills and Piero set the glass down, lowering me carefully back down and removing the extra pillow from under me.

"Now you should sleep."

I closed my eyes and smiled as he kissed my temple.

"Would you like a lullaby?" he asked, his voice soft and sweet.

"Yes, please. Will you sing-."

" "La Luna Hizo Esto?" " he asked, with a grin in his voice.

I smiled and nodded, with my eyes still closed.

"Absolutely, mi amor."

He took my hand gently in his, and leaned in close to me. I turned my head toward him, opening my eyes to watch his lips move as he sang.

His voice was very soft and soothing, but I could still hear the gentle power of it that I loved so dearly. The sound was gorgeous, and I closed my eyes as I listened to his voice beside my ear.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…haberme enamorado…enamorado de ti!"_

The medicine slowly began to work, lessoning the pain. Relieved, I drifted to sleep in the comfort of the couch listening to the voice of Piero.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I woke suddenly when there was a knock at the door. Alarmed, I looked to Piero, who was dozing in the nearby armchair, and he opened his eyes and sleepily reached back to peer behind the window shade. Seeing my wide eyes, he pushed up out of the chair and came to kneel beside me.

"Don't be afraid. It's only the doctor," he murmured to me, stroking my cheek. "You're completely safe." He went over to the door and opened it.

I felt groggy, and closed my eyes again as Piero talked softly with the doctor. Piero's voice faded as he left the room, and the doctor came over and knelt beside me. He pulled the blanket off of me and began to examine me, pressing his hands against different places of my body and asking me simple questions about myself. I felt insulted at first, but then realized he was checking for amnesia and patiently answered each question. He asked me about my pain and my head, and I answered weakly, longing to go back to my comfortable sleep with Piero close by.

I sleepily watched his hands, and learned that my foot was wrapped up. I touched my head and confirmed that I didn't have any bandages around it. The doctor finished checking me over and got up, going to talk to Piero. He forgot to cover me with the blanket, and I closed my eyes and tried to adjust to the fading warmth, unable to get up and get it myself. Why did Piero have to keep his house so cool?

I listened as the doctor spoke softly to Piero.

"It seems like you've been doing a fine job taking care of her thus far. She looks very comfortable. As far as special directions go, she'll be sensitive from the concussion, so keep the noise down and the lights low for a while. It'll be pretty painful for her to move, so she'll probably want to keep still, and right she is! Try to keep her from moving about too much and hurting anything further. Be especially careful with her head. She'll definitely be in pain for a while, so keep giving her the painkillers if she needs them. Has she eaten anything?"

"I got her to eat a bit of soup."

"Good. She's very weak. Make sure she eats. Right now she really needs rest to heal. Just keep her comfortable, let her sleep, and get her to eat every so often. She's been through a traumatic experience, so make sure to give her lots of love and mental support as well."

"I will," Piero said sincerely, and the doctor started rambling about long medicine names and medical terms, so I tuned him out. I felt confused and foggy, and my head was pounding. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples for a while before resting my hands over my aching ribs.

Eventually I heard the door close, and the doctor was gone. Piero came over to the sofa and I felt him watching me. Then he moved away, and a moment later I felt the softness of the blanket against my skin as it was draped over me. I smiled in content, and pulled it up to my chin with my unbandaged wrist. Piero leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

He sat on the coffee table and slipped his hand under the blanket to rest it on top of mine. He began to sing softly, _"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_

"Julia? Julia? I'm sorry, mi amor, wake up."

"Huh? What happened? Are we still safe?"

I opened my eyes weakly and saw his anguished expression.

"_Of course_ we're still safe!"

"I'm sorry," I said softly as I became aware of the incessant pain throughout my body. He shook his head and smoothed my hair back.

"You're safe, Julia. Nothing's happened, except that it's dinnertime."

"Oh."

I groggily closed my eyes and then registered the information.

"Oh no, Piero, not now," I groaned.

He didn't say anything, and I opened my eyes to see a pained expression his face.

"I'm sorry, Piero, I'm just so tired… I want to go back to sleep, where I don't hurt so much. I don't want to eat."

"You must. Just a little."

"Can't I just take my medicine and go back to sleep?"

I watched his pained expression.

He took my hand.

"I love you Julia. I want you to get better. You're hungry, even if you don't feel like eating, and I can't stand the thought of you getting weaker than you already are."

He bent over me and softly kissed my lips.

I looked up into the tender brown eyes and felt the weariness throughout my skin and the emptiness in my belly.

"I'll eat," I said with a sigh, and approval brightened his face. He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and moved away to get the food.

He came back with a steaming bowl of soup that he rested on the coffee table. He reached his arm around me and lifted me gently to slip a pillow under my back, like he had done before.

He balanced the bowl on his lap and carefully spooned some soup into my mouth.

I felt tired, and I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. When I finally allowed them to close, Piero laughed softly.

"Tired, mi amor?"

I opened my eyes and nodded, accepting the spoonful he offered to me.

"I don't understand, Piero. How can I sleep so much and still be tired?"

"The concussion might be making you groggy, or the medicine. You're taking a lot of medicine. But it's good you're sleeping so much. You need the rest to heal."

He spooned some soup into my mouth and then reached behind him to hold up a small bottle.

He shook it and said, "Sleeping pills. To ensure that you sleep for the whole night. I'm giving you one tonight."

He set the bottle down and continued feeding me the soup. I let him continue to give me the spoonfuls, though I was tired and wanted to sleep. Soon I started to doze and Piero leaned over me and kissed me to wake me up. I let him give me a few more spoonfuls before I returned to my doze. Piero woke me again.

"Come on, Julia," he said patiently, "Stay with me here."

"I'm too tired," I whispered, "Please let me sleep."

"Julia, you only ate about half again. You need more than that."

"I want to sleep, Piero, _please_."

He was quiet.

"Alright…" he said uncertainly, "I'll let you sleep for now, but wake me up the second you decide you're hungry, no matter what time it is, and I'll feed you. And you must eat more tomorrow, promise?"

"Mmm-hmm…" I agreed weakly.

I listened as he got up and went to the sink to wash the bowl, as I started to fall asleep despite the pain throughout my body.

A few minutes later Piero bent over me and touched my cheek.

"Julia?"

"Hmm?"

I kept my eyes closed, and he smoothed back my hair and caressed my cheek as he asked softly, "Do you want me to take you to the bed? I'll carry you. I'll be very gentle."

"What bed?" I asked, feeling confused.

"My bed. You might like it more than the sofa. You can sleep there, and I'll stay on the couch."

"No, I don't want to move. Too much pain. And the sofa's nice."

"Are you sure? I only want you to be comfortable."

"I'll stay here, Piero. The sofa's comfortable. But can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Can you get me my medicine?"

"Of course."

He got the medicine and returned to the sofa. He slipped his arm around my shoulders to support me as he lifted me up to take the pills. When he laid me back down, he kissed my cheek and asked thoughtfully, "Julia, tell me, what hurts the most right now?"

I thought wearily about this.

"Well, I have a strong headache, but I think my back hurts the most at the moment."

"Roll over."

"Huh?"

"Roll over."

"Okay…Help me."

Piero helped me carefully move onto my side, and when I was comfortably curled against the cushions on the back of the sofa, he pulled down the blanket and rested his hand gently on my side, his thumb beginning to work on my back at the pain beneath my skin.

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. I felt the strength of his hands as he worked at my back, and gradually the pain medicine began to take effect. Still he massaged me, and in blissful comfort I slipped into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

There were birds chirping outside the window, and a soft light before my closed eyelids. The house was cool and calm, and I opened my eyes and looked around. I had returned to lying on my back during the night. The living room was brightening with the morning light, and Piero was laying back in a recliner across the room, with his legs crossed in front of him and his head leaning on his fist on the arm of the chair. He was still wearing his glasses, which made me think that he was trying to keep watch over me. I yawned and quietly watched him for a while, as the light in the room slowly brightened. I was surprised when there was a low growling in my belly. I guess Piero was right. I really was hungry. He had told me to wake him, but he just looked so sweet and tired. He had done so much already trying to take care of me. I decided to let him rest for a while.

I still felt weak, but perhaps the food would help with that later. I also had a dull, constant pain throughout my body. I tried to breathe deeply, and there was a sharp pain in my ribs. I gasped weakly and tried to breathe more slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the hunger in my belly refused to leave me alone. I attempted to ignore it, and opened my eyes when I head the recliner creak. I watched Piero stretch and yawn. He moved his head and leaned it back against the chair, letting his hands fall into his lap. A bird called just outside the window, and Piero reached up a hand to rub his eyes under the glasses. Then he blinked against the morning light and looked over at me, seeing me watching him.

"Good morning," he said softly, and I smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, probably thanks to the medicine. How about you?"

"Fine, I guess. I kept waking up to make sure you're okay."

I held out my hand weakly toward him, and he immediately got up from the rocker and came over to kneel beside me. I stroked his hair and his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Weak. But also hungry."

His eyes lit up.

"So you'll eat now?"

I nodded, and he quickly got up to go to the kitchen.

"Is breakfast soup okay?" he asked, and I said it was.

He brought a bowl and pulled up the coffee table. I braced myself for him to prop me up to eat, which he did with gentle practice.

"Did you sleep on the recliner all night?" I asked as I ate, and he nodded. "You didn't have to do that," I said, and he shook his head.

"I want to be close to you while you're so weak, to be able to keep watch over you and to be close if you need anything."

"When I get a little stronger, I want you to move to your bed," I said. "You can leave me sometimes. I'll be okay being alone for a while."

"I don't know," he said, "…if I want to leave you during the night. But I _was_ wondering if I could leave you for a bit today to go over to your house and pick up some of your things."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing, you're still wearing my clothes from Friday. I thought you might want your pajamas, and bath stuff, and you know, the necessities of having an extended sleepover."

I smiled, and accepted the spoonful he offered me.

"I can't guarantee that I'll be able do things yet, but I can try, at least," I said.

"Don't try if it hurts too much. Just rest. I'm only getting your things for if you want them. I'm not intending for you strain yourself."

"Thank you, Piero."

"Of course, mi amor."

I ate half a bowl of soup for the third time, and felt strangely full, despite the small amount I had eaten. Eating while I felt so weak and pained was a struggle anyway. Piero gave me a piece of bread to nibble on for a while, and encouraged me to keep at it. I felt groggy and my head felt cloudy, but I nibbled sleepily as I watched Piero make and eat his own breakfast.

While he washed the dishes, my mind started to wander, and I thought about the present arrangement, my mother, and Ray…And eventually I began to think of other, more routine things…

"Piero!?" I asked loudly, my eyes widening.

"Yes?" he asked from the kitchen.

"What day is it today?"

"Monday. Why?"

"Oh, no! I've got to get to work!"

"Wait! What!?"

I threw the blanket off of me, cast aside the piece of bread on the coffee table, and tried to push myself up as Piero sprinted over the couch.

"No no no no no!" he said rapidly, coming up beside the couch and putting a hand firmly on my middle to stop me from attempting to get up. "You can't go to work today!"

"I have to!" I protested. "Those little ones need me, Piero!"

"You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

"It doesn't matter! I have to go to the children's hospital! I have to be there for the children!"

"Julia, please stop!" he begged as I tried to weakly push myself up again. "You can't go to work! Not today, not tomorrow, not-"

"Piero!"

"Julia, you can't-!"

"Piero, listen to me!" I said, and he quieted, keeping his hand cautiously on my middle.

"I love those little ones, and I have to try to go to work. It can't be too bad to work while I'm hurt, right? I can manage. At least the children will be happy! I have to get up and go to work today! _Please!_"

He watched me quietly, thinking, then slowly moved back from the couch.

"Okay."

I watched him, confused, surprised that he relented so quickly. I slowly began to push at the sofa with my good hand, struggling out of my reclined position. Pain sharpened throughout my back, and I groped at the back of the couch with my bandaged hand, which made me cry out in pain and fall back on the pillow. I gasped and then winced as the pain increased in my ribs.

I reached out desperately to Piero.

"Help me?" I gasped, trying not to cry.

His face was strangely expressionless, but he obediently reached out a hand in front of me, and I took it with my good hand. He slowly pulled me up into a sitting position, and pain shot through me.

"Wait!"

He immediately released me.

I stayed still for a few moments, fighting the pain and trying to summon my will to continue. I slowly turned sideways on the couch and sat facing the front door. I took a deep preparatory breath, and then winced at the pain in my ribs. I balled my hand into a fist in frustration at the pain coursing through me. Piero was silently watching me from beside the couch.

I counted to three, and then quickly stood up before I could be afraid. My head immediately began to spin, and the world slanted in front of me as I was overcome with dizziness. My back screamed, and my ribs were sore from simply breathing. I groped for something to lean on and found nothing. I felt faint and already tired, but I willed myself to take a step forward. I extended my foot and realized too late that it was my forgotten sprained foot.

I cried out in pain and went hurtling toward the merciless ground, and was immediately caught up in the strong arms of Piero. I clung to him and cried as agony and dizziness washed over me.

"Easy now…Easy…"

He held me tightly and securely in his arms, and when the world stopped spinning I could see the anguished expression on his face and the tears on his cheeks.

"Please don't do that again," he choked out, and I nodded weakly as I desperately tried to regain my breath. I silently pleaded for the pain to end. Tears ran down my cheeks onto his shirt, and I was trembling. He held me close as the agony returned to its normal pain, then brought me back to the couch. He carefully bent over to lower me down, gently placing me on the soft cushions, and then crouched beside me with his arm around me while I calmed down. I clung to his shirt as he leaned close to me and kissed my temple, my cheeks, and finally my lips. He got up to prop up my foot on a pillow and drape the blanket back over me.

"Here," he said, taking the medicine bottles and dispensing the pills. He reached his arm around me and helped me take them, then gently laid me back down. "I'm sorry I let you do that," he said, "I just thought maybe it would make you understand."

I nodded weakly.

"Piero?" I asked tiredly, "Can you bring me a pen and paper?"

"Of course."

He left and brought me back a notepad. He sat on the arm of the sofa and watched as I tried to write. My wrist was weak and shaky, and I did my best at scribbling down a list of names. I tore out the page and handed it to Piero.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it and reading over it in confusion.

"A list of names of all the children I see at the hospital. If I can't go to work for a while, then they need to know. I need you to go to every last child and tell them that I love them, I'm thinking of them, I miss them, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell them to be good and listen to the doctors for me. Will you go and do that for me, Piero?"

"Yes, I will. But Julia, are you okay with staying here by yourself while I go and do this? It might take awhile, and I'm nervous about leaving you for so long. I could call Gianluca or Ignazio to stay with you."

"I'll be fine. Just make sure the door is locked, okay?"

He looked at me worriedly.

"I need you to go to the hospital more than I need you with me right now," I said.

He nodded.

"If this is what you want me to do, then I'll do it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He tucked the list into his pocket and leaned over to tenderly kiss me and promise again that he'd be back soon, and then he left.

I was left alone in Piero's house, and recollections of my last night at my house flooded my mind, images of my room twisted in front of me as I was hoisted into the air, images of the wall slamming into my head, images of Ray's face twisted in the darkness as he reached for me…

Memories of the fresh pain and terror filled my mind, and I started to tremble and cry in fear. I squirmed on the couch and desperately tried to forsake the images, but they refused to dissipate. I focused on breathing, in and out, in and out, despite the pain in my ribs. I longed to have Piero beside me, so I didn't have to acknowledge these memories alone.

My eyes darted fearfully about the room, always returning to the front door as if awaiting Ray's entrance, though I knew he had been arrested. I was glad Piero had gone to the children at the hospital, but I hoped he wouldn't be away too long.

My head ached badly from both the concussion and from the memories as I closed my eyes and tried to block out my lonely surroundings. I eventually fell into a restless sleep. I was exhausted from my attempt to go to work, but I kept waking from nightmares of Ray coming toward me, and each time I looked desperately around for Piero, only to find that he was gone.

The sound of the front door opening jarred me awake from yet another nightmare, and I jumped and jerked my head in the direction of the door.

"Piero!" I cried in anguish, instantaneously thrusting out my arms for him. When he saw my face, he dropped the box he was holding and sprinted toward me. He sat carefully beside me on the couch and bent over me, gently slipping his arms around my back to hold me. I reached up and clung to his shirt as he kissed me.

"Are you okay? Are you in pain? Tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't stop thinking about that night," I whispered fearfully, "And it's scary."

"You're alright," he said soothingly, running his hand up and down my arm in an attempt to calm me. "You're safe here, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you. Do you want to tell me what you're thinking? The memories you're seeing? Maybe it'll help if you share them with me."

I nodded, and one by one described to him the images that flashed before my mind. Voicing them brought fresh pain to my mind, but I wasn't alone in sifting through them. Piero was there, listening, willfully taking part in the horror that I was recounting. His face was anguished, but he encouraged me again and again to keep going. He held me tightly and rubbed my arms and leaned into me to softly kiss my neck. He was trembling, and I reached up and held my arms around his back. I pulled his face close to me so I could kiss him, and eventually my gallery of images ran dry.

Everything haunting me had been spoken and acknowledged, and Piero and I rested in silence for a while, thinking. The silence of the house was no longer threatening and empty now that Piero was there. Everything was filled with his presence, and he scared away all the danger that crept around me in his absence. My arms were around his back, my palms pressed against his shirt to keep him close to me. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders, and the other he used to carefully hold himself up, keeping his weight off of me. He stayed bent over me for several minutes, until he finally sat up, slowly pulling out of my arms.

"Julia," he said softly, reaching down to stroke my hair, "All those memories are phantoms of the past. They can't hurt you, so they're trying to make you afraid that they can. They're telling you that it's possible for you to get hurt again."

He opened his hand in front of me, and I placed my hand in it. He held it tightly against my middle, and his eyes were firm and sure of his words.

"You're not going to get hurt again. You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Ray will go to jail, you will heal, and you'll be able to live without the threat of being abused. It's time for those phantoms to die. It might not be today, or tomorrow, but eventually those phantoms will have to accept that they are powerless."

"They're easier to deal with when you're here," I whispered. I reached up and touched his face, and he smiled. "When I see you I feel… protected."

He leaned down to kiss me.

"I will do anything to protect you."

He gazed down at me for a moment, then leaned down to kiss me again.

"I love you, Julia."

"I love you, too."

He brushed the back of his hand lovingly against my cheek.

"So I guess you couldn't sleep very well through all those memories, while I was gone. You must be so tired."

I realized that I was exhausted, and recounting the memories had given me a dull headache. I nodded weakly, and Piero moved from sitting on the edge of the sofa to kneeling beside it, resting his head lightly beside me on the pillow.

I rested my hands over my sore ribs and allowed my eyes to close. Piero rested his hand on top of mine, and I was comforted by his presence beside me.

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "You need to eat."

"Later?" I asked tiredly. "Please?"

He was quiet, but then he kissed my cheek.

"Fine. Later. Promise?"

"I promise."

This time I had no trouble falling asleep, especially when Piero began to sing softly, _"Smile, and maybe tomorrow…you'll see the sun come shining through…for you…"_

The doorbell rang, and I awoke with a start and looked fearfully around the room. Piero was still kneeling beside the sofa, dozing, leaning on his hand with his eyes closed, and he opened them and looked over at the door, then back at me.

"Relax," he said soothingly. "You're fine."

He got up from his knees and went to the window, peering out at the figures behind the door. He stood and watched them, and didn't move to let them in. The doorbell rang again, and whoever was behind it pounded their fist on it.

I winced and reached a hand to my aching head.

Piero watched me and then sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Julia. It's the police. They came to talk to you. I tried to hold them off for as long as I could, but they came anyway. Should I tell them you need to rest?"

I sighed, but then smiled encouragingly at Piero.

"That's okay. It shouldn't take long, right? If I don't talk to them now, I'll have to talk to them later."

"I just didn't want you to be disturbed today. I wanted you to rest," he said as he went over the door and grudgingly opened it.

He let in two policemen in their uniforms. I felt very self-conscious, wearing Piero's clothes and lying on the sofa in a blanket, and I wished they would leave. They greeted Piero and me, and pulled up chairs to the sofa to begin asking their questions. Piero sat on the arm of the couch, stiffly observing the two men as he tenderly stroked my hair. I recounted the entire story of my relations with Ray, from the very beginning when I first met him, all the way to Friday night when he beat me. I was tired and irritable and I didn't want to speak, but I complied with them and patiently told them everything. Piero watched me intently at first, but after a while he turned his face away. I felt as if everything I ever wanted to keep private was being coaxed out of me, and it was painful to surrender all the information. They asked for details on the times Ray hurt me, on his cruel words to me, and on my different methods of coping. I felt helpless and foolish under their searching gaze, and I longed for them to leave and Piero to hold me. I was digging up phantoms that I didn't want to disturb, and I was frustrated that the police kept asking for more information. I patiently complied with them, and they scrutinized me and scribbled down everything I said. My head and my ribs hurt, and I longed to sleep some more.

After the longest time, the two men thanked me and left the house.

"Mmm-hmmm…" Piero responded quickly when the men thanked him. He followed them to the door and locked it behind them without looking at their faces or shaking their hands. I watched him closely, getting the feeling that something wasn't right. Normally Piero treated people warmly and hospitably, but now he barely acknowledged the exiting policemen. I watched as Piero turned and leaned against the door, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. He was crying.

"Piero?"

He didn't answer.

"Piero?"

"You were living in a tent?"

Oh. He hadn't known. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment at having kept it from it.

"I…it wasn't so bad. Away from the house, under the moon…"

He strode over the sofa and fell to his knees beside it.

"I should have gone after you that day you ran from my house! I should have made sure you were okay! I should have persisted! I thought I was giving you time to think, but really I was forcing you to try to deal with things on your own!"

"Piero, no! I was dealing with things on my own way before that, anyway! If you had come after me, I probably wouldn't have given into you."

"I should have insisted."

"I wouldn't have listened. But it's all right, Piero, everything turned out okay."

"Did it?" He gestured to me lying in pain on his couch.

I looked down at the blanket twisted around my legs.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "I don't mean to get so upset. It's just that…ugh, I hate hearing about how you were living and knowing that I could have done something."

I reached up my hand to touch his face, and he took it and kissed it, then leaned over to kiss me.

"It's okay, Piero," I murmured.

He looked somberly at me, then got up to look out the window.

"It's getting dark," he said.

I nodded and didn't answer. I raised my hand gingerly to my temple and closed my eyes. I felt disgusted after having recounted the full story of my relations with Ray. All the thinking and talking made me tired, and I felt weak and pained as I rubbed my forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked, softly, watching me from the window.

I sighed.

"Pained. Gosh, it hurts, Piero. And weak too. That was too much talking and thinking for me."

Piero came back to the sofa and knelt beside it. He smoothed back my hair and tenderly kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, and finally my lips.

"You're weak because you're hungry," he said. "You need to eat. You promised you would, remember?"

I nodded, and he kissed my cheek.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Soup's fine."

He got up to get it and returned quickly to me, pulling up the coffee table to sit on. He put down the bowl and moved his arm carefully around my shoulder to prop me up with a pillow.

"If you don't want to feed me, I can try to do it myself," I said weakly, and as I said it I knew I probably wouldn't be able to do it. Piero just smiled and kissed my cheek as he picked up the bowl and held the first spoonful to my mouth.

I sleepily let him feed me, forcing myself to keep eating, and soon I heard the spoon clink against the bottom of the bowl. Piero smiled wide.

"Look, mi amor!" he said eagerly, turning the bowl on its side to show me. "You finished it!"

He looked very pleased, and I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"Noooooo…" I groaned, and he laughed softly and stood up, moving away from the sofa.

When he returned, he knelt beside me and stroked my cheek.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked me softly.

"I'm hurting," I admitted, and he quickly got my medicine for me. After he had helped me to take it and lie down again, he knelt beside me and kissed my temple.

"Just relax," he said, "The most important thing to me right now is that you're comfortable. Rest, and you'll start to feel better soon."

I nodded, with my eyes closed, and felt his warm hand intertwine with mine, beside me on the sofa.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

For several minutes he stayed beside me, and I listened to his quiet breathing as he rested his head beside me on the pillow. I was tired, but I didn't sleep. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Then Piero raised his head and kissed my cheek, and I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Piero?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What was in the box you had earlier?"

He got up and went to the wall, where he reached behind the armchair and produced the box. He returned to me and placed it on the coffee table. It was filled with my things: my clothes, my bath washes, my makeup, my slippers...

"My things!" I said, smiling.

"I went to your house after I went to the hospital. I figured it'd be easier to stay out a little longer than to come back and have to tear myself away from you again. Your mother was home, and I asked her to put some of your things together, and she did."

"My mother was home? She should be at work."

"Well, she's been through a lot. Probably taking time off to think."

I nodded.

"Did she talk to you?"

"Not a word. Just did as I asked."

I nodded, and reached out to the box to pick up my favorite bottle of body wash. I flicked the cap up and smelled it.

"Mmmm…" I said, smiling. I looked down at the blanket twisted around my legs, Piero's thin T-shirt clinging to my body and his shorts loose and baggy around my thighs. I looked down at my messy hair spilling over the side of the couch, and the bandages on my wrist and foot. I suddenly felt very pathetic, and I wrinkled my nose and turned my head back to the bottle to smell it again. I looked up at Piero.

"I want to take a bath."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I don't know. But I want to try."

Piero nodded concernedly.

"Just take it easy," he said. "Don't strain yourself. But if that's what you want, I'll go and run you a bath."

He went off to the bathroom and I heard the water begin to run. I reached out and pulled the box closer, picking out my shampoo and conditioner, and my pajamas, which were an oversized T-shirt and shorts. I smelled them, and they smelled clean and familiar.

I held my things on my lap, and Piero came back a few minutes later.

"Hang on," he encouraged as he leaned over and slid a hand under my back and another under my legs. I moved my arm around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Are you sure?" he asked before he moved me.

I nodded.

"Do it."

I braced myself for the pain, gripping his shirt. He stood up, slowly lifting me from the couch and into his arms.

"Mmmmm!" I protested as pain sharpened along my back and my ribs made themselves known. Piero paused fearfully. "I'm okay," I encouraged, my voice strained, as Piero watched me with concerned eyes. "Keep going."

He carefully carried me to the bathroom, gently holding me and supporting me as he walked. He slowly sat me on the side of the tub, and I gripped the hot water handle to steady myself as he released me and stepped back.

"Good?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Call if you need anything," he said, and I nodded again. He left, and I carefully undressed, tied up my ankle and wrist with plastic so the bandages wouldn't get wet, and climbed into the tub. The water was warm, and it felt good lapping about my achy skin. I hadn't had a bath in a few days, and I turned on the shower and let the water run into my hair and face, filling my eyes and mouth and running off my chin.

I washed slowly, enjoying the comfort of the fresh water, the scent of the body wash, and the dripping of my long hair. The bath coaxed the weakness out of my skin and soothed the pain, leaving me feeling sleepy and content. I slowly climbed out of the tub and sat naked on the side, enjoying the fresh, feminine feeling of being clean. I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel laid out for me and after a few minutes I carefully changed into my T-shirt and shorts, feeling the comfort of the clean fabric against my skin. I wearily watched the water swirl down the drain as I meditatively brushed my wet hair. I saw myself in the mirror and studied my reflection. My cheeks were flushed with the heat of the bathwater, my lips rosy red, and my eyes weary, giving me a serene expression. I had the romantic glow of a clean young woman, and I smiled shyly at the foggy glass. I heard Piero singing in the kitchen, and I closed my eyes and listened to the powerful, beautiful sound until I realized that I was falling asleep.

I reached out to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open with my foot.

"Piero?" I called, and at once he appeared in the doorway, still singing. His voice faltered when he saw me. A smile spread across his handsome face and he gazed at me for a moment before approaching me with careful reverence. He cautiously reached out and took me lovingly into his arms, and I winced and endured the pain, held still in his strong grip. I looked up into his handsome, admiring eyes.

He silently carried me into the cool air of the living room and lowered me onto the welcoming cushions of the sofa.

I adjusted my head on the pillow and curled my hands on my middle. I yawned in content, and Piero knelt beside the sofa and smiled at me. He caressed my cheek with his hand, and then leaned forward to softly kiss my neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh scent of my body wash.

He moved his face up to mine and kissed my lips, then gazed at me for a moment.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Refreshed."

He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad."

"Piero? I was wondering if the moon was out."

He got up from the sofa and went to the window.

"It is, mi amor. It's beautiful, very bright tonight." He turned to smile at me. "Do you want to see?"

I nodded.

"Medicine first," he said, and helped me to take it.

Afterwards, I watched as he went to the rocking chair and dragged it outside, out the back door. Then he returned to me and reached down to carefully reach his arms around me. He paused, and then carefully lifted me from the sofa and held me as the pain increased and then subsided. He turned and carried me out the back door, closing it with his foot. It was a warm summer night, and the sky was clear and beautiful.

He went to the rocker and sat down, carefully positioning me in his arms. I sat on his lap, leaning against him with my head on his shoulder, my feet dangling just above the ground. He held me firmly to him, supporting my back and ribs, keeping me from moving or slipping.

I looked up at the moon, a gorgeous, bright, round orb, almost full, but not quite. There were no clouds to mask it, and its exposed light bathed everything below it in a gentle glow. The pool water rippled with a white light, and the darkened grass lay flat in reverence of the magnificence above.

I lay against Piero and we both looked up at the moon in silence. Piero began to rock me forward and back, forward and back, gently and slowly in the rocking chair. I snuggled up to him and peered up at the moon. It would only take a little longer for it to become perfect and whole, and I gazed up at it in admiration.

"It's beautiful," I eventually whispered, looking upward in awe.

"La luna," Piero murmured. "Yes, it is beautiful."

"I look at it a lot," I admitted. "I take notice of it. I think it's one of the most beautiful things in the universe. At least, from what I've seen thus far."

Piero laughed, and I looked up at him to see his beautiful smile. His eyes shone in the moonlight, and he kissed my cheek as we returned to the quiet. The rocker moved soothingly back and forth as I reflected on my nights spent sleeping in the forest.

"When I slept in the tent, it was only a little crescent," I interjected thoughtfully. "The night Ray hurt me it was gone because of the storm. I remember, and that's why everything was so dark. There was no moonlight."

"I remember that it was very bright that day we were on the beach," Piero said, "That night I first sang "La Luna Hizo Esto" to you."

"I remember," I said thoughtfully as I recalled the first time I had heard Piero sing that song. "It was a half-moon."

"I look at it a lot, too," Piero admitted softly. "I look at it and think about how everyone sees the same moon. People mention that a lot, but I think about my family all the way in Naro, in Sicily, seeing the moon, and how it shines over all the Il Volo fans everywhere in the world at once."

We were quiet, both admiring the glowing orb in the sky, amidst the stars that complimented it and longed to be quite as beautiful.

"We mention the moon a lot in our songs," Piero said, his voice soft and thoughtful.

_ "La luno hizo esto…"_ I sang softly, and he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Yes. Like that one. But we mention it in other songs too. Like in "Questo Amore." We sing, "_E la luna ti offrirei_." Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means I'll give you the moon."

I was quiet, and he softly kissed my cheek again.

"Do the want the moon Julia? "Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down." "

I smiled at the reference to "It's a Wonderful Life."

"I'll take it," I said, and he smiled.

"I think you've got it already," he said. "You think the moon is the most beautiful thing in the universe? Well then, when you smile, the beauty of the moon is present in your eyes."

He turned his face to me, his eyes shining, the moon reflecting in them, and kissed me tenderly.

Then he looked back up at the sky, and I opened my hand and rested my palm over his heart, as if trying to feel its beating.

"Then there's "Surrender." We sing, _"Let me hold you in my arms, dear…While the moon shines bright above!"_

I reached up and touched his cheek, and he turned his face to me to kiss me again.

"What else?" I asked, hungry for more beautiful words about the moon.

" "Luna Nascosta." Hidden Moon."

"Tell me."

_"Dove sei…luna nascosta…le coi in fondo…"_

I listened blissfully as he sang the entire song to me in beautiful Italian, his voice powerful and comforting. His voice was right beside my ear, and I felt his chest move with his breaths, heard the syllables echoing around me. The song entered the night and floated up to serenade the waiting moon, who gratefully shone its light onto us, allowing us to see each other's faces despite the darkness.

When the song was finished, Piero translated it to me, and spoke the lyrics in English, poetry falling from his lips.

"Where are you, hidden moon? I read into the depths of your thoughts. I have to open the curtain among the stars to see my hidden moon."

I closed my eyes and listened.

"I know that you touched my soul, moon and fire of passions, make my deep love shine for you, I don't want it hidden from you."

Back and forth the rocker moved, and I felt Piero's strong arms around me, his words reaching through me all the way to my heart.

When he finished the words we sat in silence under the moon.

I opened my eyes and admired the way his face glowed in the light. He turned his gaze down to me.

"Whenever I've left your house, and you were asleep, I stood and watched you for a little while, seeing you in the moonlight," I said softly to him.

He kissed my cheek and began to massage my back with his thumb, and I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"I've been admiring the way you look in the moonlight the past few days, while the moon's been getting brighter," he said. "I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as that."

"Even though I'm hurt and bandaged up?"

"Even still. When you sleep, you have this peaceful, beautiful look on your face. You're not upset, you're not fearful, you're just peaceful and calm. You're sweet and vulnerable, especially now that you're hurt, and I know it's my responsibility to watch over you, protect you."

He kissed me, and when he pulled back I leaned forward to keep kissing him.

"Julia, I promise that I won't let you get hurt again," Piero said. "I will protect you, and Ray will never hurt you again. I promise you this."

I kissed him and we kept kissing, our lips moving against each other's under the moonlight.

I pulled back finally, breathless and blushing, and Piero smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He adjusted me on his lap, cuddling me to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I looked up at the glowing moon one last time before closing my eyes.

Piero began to sing what he knew I would like to hear, _"La luna hizo esto… fue culpa de la luna… haberme enamorado…enamorado de ti!"_

I was falling asleep in his arms, and he knew it, because he slowed down the rocker and softened his voice. He held me and massaged me and rocked me into a deep, peaceful sleep underneath the moon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When I finally awoke from my peaceful slumber, I was lying back on the couch with the blanket draped over me. I heard Piero moving around in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast. I listened to the sounds of him moving about, opening cabinets and closing them and heard the sizzling of a pot on the stove. There was a dull ache in my head and a persistent pain in my back.

I closed my eyes and somberly wondered how long all this pain was going to last. I rubbed my temple anxiously with my thumb and felt an emptiness in my belly. I took a deep breath and was struck by a pain in my ribs.

Piero began to sing, and the richness of his voice quickly turned my mind away from the pain in my body.

_"Where do I begin…to tell the story of how great a love can be?"_

I kept my eyes closed and mouthed the words as he sang, enjoying the powerful tones of his voice alongside the sizzle of whatever he was cooking. When he finished the song and his handsome voice fell silent, I heard him move out of the kitchen and come toward me. I wearily kept my eyes closed, and he sat on the coffee table and reached his arm across me, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Julia?" he asked softly.

I felt his lips against mine and kissed him back, and opened my eyes when he pulled away and smiled at me.

I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his neck, tightening my grip and pulling him back down toward me for another kiss.

After he pulled away he sat back on the coffee table and gazed down at me.

"I made breakfast. Are you feeling hungry?"

I nodded.

"What did you make?"

"I fried some ham and wrapped it in toast. I wanted to give you something you could hold and eat yourself."

"Thank you, Piero."

He kissed my cheek and stood to lift me and place a pillow behind me to prop me up. The pain in my back worsened, and I rubbed my face anxiously with my hand as my eyes watered.

Piero was watching me closely.

"Are you hurting, mi amor?"

I nodded, and he reached out and cradled my face in his hand.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head, and he frowned sadly.

"I'll give you some medicine after breakfast," he reassured me, and I nodded as he placed a plate on my lap. I daintily picked up the sandwich in my unbandaged hand and cautiously bit into it. It was good, the ham perfectly fried and seasoned, and the toast buttered and warm. I smiled and looked over at Piero, who was waiting for my reaction.

"It's very good, Piero!" I said eagerly, and he grinned in satisfaction as he watched me eat.

He got up and went to get a book from his shelf, leaving me to my breakfast. He went and sat in the armchair and opened the book, but did not read. Instead, he gazed out the window and chewed his tongue as he thought.

I smiled at his silly expression.

"Piero? What are you thinking?"

He looked over at me, and after a moment got up from the chair and came to kneel beside the sofa.

"There are some things I need to do, but I'd hate to leave you, especially if you're in pain."

"I'll be okay, Piero. You can go."

"Really?"

I nodded and brushed the crumbs off of my hands. Piero took the empty plate from me and placed it behind him on the coffee table. He looked doubtful.

"I'll get you your medicine," he said softly, and got up to get it. "This'll help with the pain, I guess," he said as he dispensed the pills into his palm, "But what about the phantoms? Will they return if I leave?"

"Maybe," I said, "But I might be able to handle them better now that we've talked about it."

He looked concerned for me, and his fearful eyes mirrored how I felt. I was nervous about him going, nervous about being alone in the house. I didn't want him to go, but I had to be brave and let him leave me every once in a while. I couldn't make him stay with me all the time.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My head. I feel…foggy. And my back hurts."

"Let me give you a massage before I go."

That sounded wonderful.

"Okay," I agreed, and he helped me move to my side. His hands went to work, kneading and gently prodding the bone and muscle under my skin. He pushed at all the places that hurt, and successfully relieved some of the pain. His beautiful hands lovingly worked on my back for a long while, and I sensed he was stalling so he didn't have to leave. Though I longed for his gentle hands to keep working, I thanked him and pulled him close for a kiss, his signal that he could go.

"Julia?" he asked thoughtfully, "Would you like it if I put on some music?"

"Oh, yes!" I said, "Will you put on Il Volo? Then I can listen to you while you're gone."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, and went to the TV cabinet to find the CD. I asked for him to put on the first Il Volo CD, because I knew that "La Luna Hizo Esto" was on it. He complied and then left, promising to be back as soon as he could.

I lay propped up on pillows, looking about the house. Piero's voice on the CD absorbed the loneliness, and the voices of Gianluca and Ignazio perfectly blended with his. A trio of angels, a trio of princes.

My mind began to wander, and I thought of the night I was hurt. The thoughts were dark and threatening, and the horrific, painful images returned to my mind. I labeled each image as a powerless phantom and listened to the voice of Piero to comfort me and remind me of his love. Gradually, the thoughts accepted defeat and faded, realizing they were no match for the beauty of Il Volo's God-given voices. I was still fearful, but the music gradually coaxed me into serenity.

The house seemed empty, but I knew Piero would be home soon, and I had the music to be with me until then. I felt foggy still, and I decided to try to sleep it off, despite my restlessness.

I turned my head to the side to face the back of the sofa, and listened as "Smile" began to play. The music brought me into a peaceful silence, and as I listened, I eventually fell asleep to the rich sound of Piero's voice singing "La Luna Hizo Esto."

"Julia? Julia?" someone whispered. My heart jumped at the voice of Piero. I opened my eyes and saw his face above me.

"You're back!" I said sleepily, and reached up with both hands to pull him down to me for a kiss. He kissed me tenderly for a long moment, and then sat carefully beside me and handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I asked, opening the flaps and reaching inside. I pulled out a handful of papers, and a smile brightened my face. "Oh, Piero!"

They were stacks of cards from the kids at the hospital, brightly colored in crayon, with big loopy letters wishing for me to get better.

"Every last one of them made you a card," Piero said, smiling as he watched me. "They all wanted to give you something pretty."

"That explains all the glitter!" I said, laughing as a mound of it rained down from a card. "Oh, they're wonderful! I love them! Thank you for going to get them, Piero."

"I got you something too," Piero said, and left the couch momentarily. He returned with a vase of snow-white roses, and set it down beside the sofa.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Piero!" I said, reaching out and daintily picking one from the bunch. I held it on my chest, inhaling its fresh scent and stroking its velvety petals. "I love them," I said softly, and he leaned over me for a kiss.

"These too," he said, handing me a stack of papers.

I read over the first few lines in confusion as he explained, "I went by the apartment complex and picked up the forms for you. All you have to do is fill them all out, and soon the apartment will be yours."

"Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you, Piero!"

I pulled him down to me for a kiss and hugged him as tightly as I could in my weakened state. He grinned and knelt beside the couch.

"So, how were you while I was gone?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I was okay. The phantoms came, but then they went away. Maybe it was the music." I reached out my hand and rested it on the side of his head, his hair tickling my fingers. "Hearing your voice helped me."

He smiled softly.

"I'm happy to hear that."

I smiled and turned to the forms, flipping through them. Piero held out his hand for the papers, and I looked in confusion at him for a moment before handing them over.

He put them on the coffee table, out of my reach.

"Sorry I woke you up. I was just excited to give you the presents. Go back to sleep now."

I looked despairingly up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quickly crouching down beside me. "Do you feel alright?"

"I'm bored, Piero! I'm tired of being tired! I don't want to sleep anymore! I want something to do!"

He looked concerned.

"I don't want you to strain yourself, Julia."

"I feel so lazy!"

"No, Julia, you're not lazy. You're resting, and that's good! You need the rest to heal."

"I've been sleeping so much, Piero!" I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I feel like a baby."

Piero grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Well, you're _my_ baby."

I smiled and reached up my hand to touch his face and feel his soft hair.

"Can't I take a break from resting?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Help me sit up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just for a little while."

"Okay…"

He gently moved his arms around me and moved me into a sitting position without me undergoing too much pain.

"Good?" he asked.

"Good."

I dangled my hurt foot off the couch and smiled at him.

"What now?" he asked.

"I think I'll fill out the forms now. Will you bring me a pen and a book to rest the papers on?"

He obediently went to get them for me, and on my command brought me_Looking for Alaska._

"Now don't strain yourself, Julia. If you get tired, then I want you to stop."

"I'm filling out forms, Piero. How is that strenuous?"

"The doctor said you need "cognitive rest," as in, limiting your mental work."

"I'll stop if I get tired."

"Do you want me to put on a movie or something, or would you be too sensitive to the screen?"

"A movie sounds good. You pick one."

"All my favorites are in Italian."

"Then watch one in Italian. I really just want you to sit with me."

He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. He went off to get a movie while I uncapped the pen and started on the forms. After he started it he came and sat beside me, and we sat shoulder to shoulder. As I worked, I listened to the pretty Italian words being spoken in the background, and I felt Piero watching me.

As I finally neared the end of the stack of paperwork, I began to feel the strain that Piero was talking about as a headache began to bother me. I pressed on with the work, ignoring it as it grew worse and worse. I decided to take a break to read some of the cards from the children at the hospital. They were adorable and thoughtful, and I showed the best ones to Piero, who grinned at the drawings and big, loopy letters. When I returned to the paperwork, I massaged my temple and frowned, determined to finish it. I began to feel tired in addition to the headache, but I pressed on.

I felt Piero watching me, and he took my hand away from my temple and held it in his. I looked in surprise at him.

"Why don't you stop for now?" he asked.

"I want to finish. I'm almost done."

I returned to the work, and he watched me nervously until I completed the forms and tossed the stack onto the coffee table with a flourish of finality.

"Done!" I said, leaning wearily against him.

He moved his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I leaned against him and looked up at the bright screen, listening to the Italian being spoken. I rested my head against his shoulder and tried to ignore the pain in my temple.

I relaxed against him, and he moved his hand and began to rub my back. I closed my eyes, and he turned his head toward me to kiss my cheek. The volume of the TV lowered significantly, and gradually the headache lessened. Piero moved his hand up and down my back, and I drowsily opened my eyes and kissed his neck, then closed them again. I fell into a light sleep, and a little while later felt Piero wrap his arms around me and lower me into lying down on the sofa, with my feet in his lap. He held a pillow on his lap with my sprained foot on top, and he massaged my good foot with one hand, his other hand resting on my shin. The warmth of his palm radiated through me, and I contentedly fell into the resting that Piero had urged me to do.

I spent the rest of the day reading the cards and several chapters of _Looking for Alaska_, stopping every once in a while to rest, and listening to Piero singing as he busied himself throughout the house. I was constantly drowsy, but I was bored and longed for the pain to go away. I found that I could get myself into a sitting position on my own, not without difficulty, of course, but I was pleased that I could if I wanted to. The food Piero had made for me had restored much of my strength, and I found that I could hold a bowl on my lap and feed myself, though I had to be careful with my sprained wrist. When the evening came, Piero carried me to the bathroom so I could take another bath, and I rejoiced in the wonderful cleanliness and femininity that that my body washes brought.

While Piero took his shower, I discovered that he had left the TV remote on the sofa, wedged between the cushions, and I dug it out and turned on the TV. I flipped through a series of boring programs and infomercials, and at last settled on watching the Las Angeles news. I was glad to have something to watch, even if it was boring. I watched it, unamused and barely paying attention, until a picture of Ray came on the screen. I gasped, and then moaned at the pain in my ribs and fought to pay attention through it.

"…has been in custody for four days now. His victim, children's hospital worker Julia Clement, is now under the loving care of her boyfriend, who happens to be Piero Barone, the pop-opera singer from the trio known as Il Volo! We were denied access to her by Piero, but he assures us that she will be okay and then avoided further questioning. The other boys of Il Volo also refused to comment on the situation, along with any of the Il Volo producers."

That struck me as strange. Why would they speak to Gianluca and Ignazio? And what would the producers know about anything? I sat, confused, watching the pictures of Piero that flicked across the screen, along with footage of him walking from the children's hospital. I perked up when the reporter began to speak again.

"The victim's mother, when questioned, had this to say immediately following the arrest:"

A picture of my mother standing outside my old house replaced the one of Piero, and I watched with wide eyes as the cruel words tumbled from her lips.

"I'm upset that this happened. Ray is usually a good man, and I wish he would have acted differently so we wouldn't be in this mess."

I stared as the reporter rambled about when the trial would start, and showed more pictures of Ray in handcuffs, along with a smiling photo of me in my scrubs. My eyes blurred with tears, and suddenly a hand beside me snatched up the remote and switched off the TV. I looked up at Piero in surprise, as a tear rolled down my cheek, and he looked sadly down at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting slowly down beside me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he gently pulled me onto his lap. He held me and rubbed my back as he spoke. "I didn't mean to leave the remote there. I wanted to protect you from seeing that. I didn't want you to know."

I cried quietly, the words of my mother echoing around me, without even a mention of my name. I saw Ray in handcuffs before me, and the smiling picture of me, the "victim" that was being shown to all of Las Angeles.

"I think it's my fault that they're talking about it on the news. They seem to focus on me just as much as they do on you. If I wasn't a part of the story, they probably wouldn't make such a big deal out of it."

"They questioned you?" I asked.

"They cornered me when I went to the children's hospital. I guess they were trying to talk to your coworkers or something. I called the police and made them leave, and your coworkers said they didn't want to speak to them."

I imagined my coworkers and my classmates from college hearing the news, and I was suddenly filled with fear. I pulled back from Piero and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What, mi amor!? What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

He held me tightly, hands spread and pressed against my back as I fearfully tried to piece together my thoughts.

"The children, Piero! They're going to find out that I was beaten! They're going to be scared for me! I don't want them to know!"

"No," he said firmly, "They're not going to find out. The children are being told that you fell down the stairs. The hospital doesn't want them to know either. They know they'd be upset, so they're withholding the information from them. They're not going to know about Ray."

"Why are they being told I fell down the stairs? I'd rather them think I had the flu or something."

"I know, but they would catch on that that's not the case when you return to work bruised up and on crutches."

"Oh…" I sighed sadly, and then considered Piero's reassurances. "Okay…" I finally breathed, and nodded.

Piero hugged me and I buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled clean and nice, and his T-shirt was warm and soft. His hair was wet and tousled, and it dripped down his neck and onto my arms.

"Are you okay?" Piero asked after a few minutes of gentle silence.

I thought about it, and then nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Good," he said, and kissed me tenderly. He carefully set me down beside him on the sofa and stood up, running a hand through his wet hair as he smiled down at me. "I'll make dinner."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Day by day I grew stronger, and the pain gradually became more manageable. My headaches lessened, and I engaged in activities other than sleeping. I read the entirety of _Looking for Alaska _and _The Fault in our Stars_, listened constantly to Il Volo's music, and wrote reassuring notes back to the children at the hospital. Piero continued to administer my medicine to me, and each day I felt more hopeful about dealing with the pain. Piero cooked for me, sang to me, rocked me, and showered me with kisses. I encouraged him to do the things he needed to do outside of the house, and with my blessing he left me alone more often. My sense of security was gradually restored, and I stopping fearing Ray's impossible entrance to the house. The phantoms shrank, and as Piero observantly cared for my physical health, his love filled and cared for my heart.

I asked him one day why he didn't play the piano and the guitar anymore, and he admitted that he was afraid the noise would hurt my head. I encouraged him to play, and he serenaded me occasionally with music that touched my heart and left my head alone.

I tired of things quickly, but I started to move around, sitting up without help and even standing on my own. Piero bought me crutches, and I practiced using them.

"They're not so bad," I said as I tried them out "They're tiring, but they're actually kind of fun!"

This inspired Piero to play with them, and I laughed as he swung as fast as he could throughout the house.

I started to take on some of the household cores, despite Piero's protests: folding clothes, washing dishes, and sewing up his shirt when it caught on a nail and ripped.

Piero insisted on sleeping in the armchair at night, where he could watch over me, and I decided not to protest. I liked having him close to me if I needed him, or if I just wanted to see him.

One day when Piero was in the shower, his cell phone rang. Upon his request, I answered it for him and spoke to one of Il Volo's producers, who wanted to know if he would _finally _return to the recording studio. I reassured him that Piero would return the following day, and when I later spoke to Piero he seemed concerned.

"I'd be there the whole day," he said, "Are you sure it's okay for me to be away from you for so long?"

I encouraged him to go, and after thinking a minute he asked if I was strong enough to go with him. He admitted that Gianluca and Ignazio had been asking to visit me since the night Piero called them from the hospital, but he had kept them away to let me rest. I agreed to go with him, and the next morning he drove me to the recording studio and helped me inside on my crutches.

Gianluca and Ignazio greeted me as lovingly as if they were my own brothers, hugging me gently and kissing my cheeks. I spent the morning with the boys in the studio, laughing and playing around with them, filling in Gianluca and Ignazio on my condition, being serenaded, and being kissed and fretted over by Piero. I stayed with them until Piero observed that I was getting weary and decided to bring me home, insisting on carrying me so I didn't have to exert myself on the crutches.

The next day Piero returned to the recording studio without me, and I restlessly hung around his house looking for things to do.

When I awoke the subsequent morning, the birds were singing and the sun was shining into the room. The shades were up because I wasn't sensitive to the light anymore, and the room was bright with the golden sunlight. I looked around the quiet house at the messy kitchen, the pool waters shimmering outside the back door, at the piano and the music sheets spilling over it, and at Piero sleeping peacefully in the armchair. His head was leaning back against the chair, his mouth slightly open, his arms folded on his stomach, with his glasses beside him. I looked around his house from my place on the sofa, thinking quietly, and watched as Piero eventually stirred and opened his eyes.

"Piero," I said.

He reached out for his glasses and slid them on, and smiled sleepily at me.

"Piero, I think it's time," I said firmly.

The smile faded, and he thought about this.

Then he nodded, and that afternoon I met with the landlord of the apartment complex and moved into my own apartment.

Piero accompanied me to my old house to help me get my things. I found the house empty, my mother's car gone, and I used my key to get inside. Piero and I packed up my things and I left a note telling her that we had stopped by.

My apartment was roomy and comfortable, and I loved it. I quickly began to feel at home inside it, and Piero presented me with a collection of all the Il Volo CDs to listen to if I got lonely.

He promised to stop by every day to check on me, and I stayed exclusively in the apartment for a few days before deciding to go back to work at the hospital.

Piero protested that it was too soon, but I was determined to get back to the children. They were overjoyed to have me back, and it was unbelievable the number of hugs and kisses I both received and gave. Many of the children made remarks about my fall down the stairs, and I gratefully agreed that I should have been more careful.

I settled into a routine of seeing Piero in the morning, going to work, and then going back to my apartment, where Piero was often waiting to help me up the steps and make dinner for me.

I was healing nicely, my back pain and headaches decreasing, and my breathing deeply becoming easier. Soon my wrist and ankle were released from their bandages, and I was able to forsake the crutches.

By the end of June, I was even well enough to ride shortly with Piero on the four-wheeler Gianluca and Ignazio gave him for his birthday. I made him a cake and presented him with concert tickets to see Adele when she came to California later in the year. We went out to the beach with Gianluca and Ignazio to celebrate, and I loved watching Piero laugh and joke around with them. After sunset we picked up the party and said our good-nights, and Piero came to my apartment after bringing his things home. Though it was his birthday, he said he had something for me, and after making me close my eyes, he placed a soft squirming ball in my arms. I looked in delighted surprise at the white Persian kitten in my arms, and I cuddled it and cooed to it. Piero said the joy on my face was another great present to him. The day ended wonderfully with a tender good-night kiss under a beautifully lucent moon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I don't like storms," Luke whined, pulling the sheet on the hospital bed up to his chest.

"Me neither," I said, sitting next to the four-year-old on the bed. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and his eyes widened.

"It's coming," he said, and I nodded. "The rain'll start any minute."

"I know," I said, "But I'm going to stay with you until your Mama comes."

Luke threw his arms around my neck, and I hugged him tightly and securely, looking out the window at the dark sky. The moon shone bright above, but as I watched, the clouds moved over it and hid it from me.

It was long past my shift, and the hour was approaching nine, but some of the children had needed me even after my work day was over. I had already called Piero from the hospital to tell him I'd be staying later, and not to wait for me at my apartment.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" I asked soothingly, and Luke nodded eagerly.

I made him lay down and I tucked him in, then sat beside him again and looked up at the dark sky.

_ "Where do I begin?...To tell the story of how great a love can be…?"_

I sang softly, and the little boy began to relax until the thunder sounded again. He sat straight up and peered fearfully out the window. I touched him softly and encouraged him to lie back down. As I finished the song, the door to the room opened, and a woman appeared holding a dry umbrella in her hand. The rain hadn't begun yet.

"Mama!" Luke cried, leaping from the bed and running into her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart!" she said, scooping him up. She smiled over at me, "Is Julia taking good care of you?"

"Oh yes, Mama!"

I smiled and stood from the bed. I watched for a moment as the young mother tightly hugged her child, holding him close and burying her face in his neck.

When Luke looked up at me, I moved toward him and gave him a good-night kiss on his head, and left him in the care of his mother. I left the room and walked down the quiet, bright hallway to the lounge, observing the little ones in nearly every room peering out the window at the stormy sky. I collected my things without a word to my colleagues and walked back down the hallway to the front of the building.

I stood under the covering, clutching my things and observing the night. The thick darkness filled the parking lot and then fled as the light above the door flickered on and off. There was an uneasy stillness surrounding me.

It wasn't raining yet, but a few cold drops splashed me as I finally stepped out of the covering over the hospital and headed through the darkness toward my car. A wind sprung up and whipped my hair about my face, and I squinted and clutched my bag to my chest. The loud whooshing disturbed the stillness and pushed at the garden alongside the hospital, whipping bushes and yanking petals from flowers. It quickly quieted back down and the night resumed its uneasy quiet. It was chilly outside, and I looked longingly up at the sky for the serene glow of the moon, but it was still hidden.

The growling of thunder echoed throughout the sky, and I began walking briskly to my car. The rumble gradually quieted, and the night was still around me, with the brewing storm prowling about, hunting for another opportunity to disturb the quiet. My tennis shoes sounded loud against the cement, but were hushed by the loud jingling of my keys.

A few cold raindrops fell across my face and down my shirt, and I began to hurry toward my car, hoping to get there before the rain commenced. The wind resumed its attack and I squinted as I jogged toward my car.

As I approached it, I saw a folded piece of paper tucked under the windshield wiper, splattered with drops and fluttering in the chilly wind. Advertisement.

But as I got closer, I saw my name scribbled on the outside. Rain started to fall all around me, and I snatched up the paper and quickly clambered into my car, slamming my door against the unfriendly rain. I set down my bag in the seat beside me and reached up to click the light on inside the car. I looked down at my name scribbled on the raindrop-splattered paper, and it looked as if it had been written in a frantic rush.

I cautiously unfolded the paper and found a short typed note.

_Julia, you are not safe. Go immediately to the Jackson theatre. The side door should be unlocked. Go in and I'll meet you there. I'm sorry I had to tell you this way. -Piero_

My breath caught in my throat and my heartbeat quickened, picking up to a pace as fast as the rain pounding against the windshield. My first impulse was to run back into the hospital and hide there. But the note said to go to the theatre.

I slowly looked around myself, fearfully searching for any signs of the hidden danger.

Why couldn't Piero have come to get me, instead of leaving me a note? Why couldn't he call the hospital?

Was he in danger? Immediately a jolt of fear struck me.

I felt stuck in place, as if I couldn't move. I was filled with a desperation to see him and see that he was okay. I re-read the note, and lingered on the promise that Piero would meet me at the theatre. I wondered what he was doing at that moment, and pleaded silently that he was alright.

I took a deep, shaky breath, trying to muster my courage. I hurriedly checked the car door, making sure it was locked and simultaneously breaking out of my frozen state. I began to move frantically, shoving the note into my bag, turning the key in the ignition, and backing quickly out of the parking lot.

I was trembling as I drove onto the street and rode swiftly over the wet cement, my eyes darting around uneasily. My heart pounded, and I wanted to hide.

_Just get to the theatre. Don't think, just get there. _

I stopped in front of a red light, and was forced to be still for a moment. I flipped down the mirror and looked at my pale face and windswept hair. I reached up and touched my white cheeks, and tried to breathe more slowly, attempting in vain to calm the shaking.

The light changed, and the car jerked as I started it again, driving through the roaring gray shroud of rain. I peered up at the sky, and the moon was still hidden.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_

I tried to calm myself with the song, but my voice was too shaky and fearful to be comforting, so I stopped quickly. I wished that I had left an Il Volo CD in the car, but they were all in my apartment. I was reduced to silence by the roaring rain, and I drove fearfully.

When I turned onto the street of the theatre, the headlights revealed that my car was the only one in sight. The street was normally busy and filled with activity, but today the rain had driven everyone away. I pulled slowly up to the theatre and parked in front of it, against the side of the street. I looked up at the darkened building looming over my little car. I sat still for a moment, looking fearfully at it.

The note had said to go in, but I was uneasy about leaving the car. The car was locked. The car was safe, and I wanted to stay hidden inside it.

I reached cautiously into the pocket of my scrubs and felt the cold metal of my keys. I looked over at the note, and reached for it. I unfolded it and read it one last time, then impulsively folded it and shoved it into my pocket.

I sat quietly in the car for a moment, trying to muster my courage to leave as fear and helplessness washed over me, and I felt like crying.

I reached out for the door handle, and hesitated a moment before shoving it open and jumping out into the rain. I was doused in shockingly cold water as I slammed the car door and dashed toward the theatre, my shoes sending up splashes of puddles around me. I sprinted around the side of the building and found a door that I yanked pleadingly on. It swung open and I jumped inside.

My feet landed on cold hardwood floor and the door swung shut behind me, eliminating the light and thrusting me into an even deeper darkness than the one outside. The roaring of the rain relented, and was replaced by a softer drumming sound of the roof of the tall building. I must be in the entrance hallway to the stage, and it was dark and cold, especially now that I was wet. I shivered and squinted through the darkness. I saw a faint slit of light shining a few feet in front of me, and I crept forward, my shoes squeaking loudly on the hardwood floor. I extended my shaking hand out in front of me, reaching for something to hold on to.

I approached the little light, and my hand hit a cold, closed set of double doors. I pushed at one of them, but it was heavy. I strained against it, and heaved it open. To my relief, I was met by light. It was dim, but it allowed me to see the vast theatre surrounding me. I recognized it as the same theatre that Il Volo had done a concert it, the night Piero brought me with him. The light was coming from the empty stage, and I immediately started to run toward it.

"Piero!?" I called, and my voice reverberated throughout the theatre. My shoes pounded against the aisle floor as I ran toward the stage. I dashed up the steps and stopped in the middle of the stage, looking around hopefully. There was no one there, and I paused and listened as fearful disappointment filled me. I heard an echoing click coming from the doors I had entered through, and I whirled around expectantly. The doors fell silent, and no one entered. I took a cautious step forward.

"Piero?"

My voice echoed, then fell quiet.

Silence. I looked around at the dimly lit stage, the floor space in front of it, the hundreds of empty seats all facing me, waiting for me to do something.

I was cold and shaking, and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

I stood for a moment on the stage, then slowly slid one foot forward, and then the other. I went cautiously back down the steps, and turned to look up at the empty stage. I walked fearfully down the aisle, toward the huge doors. A noise had definitely come from them.

I cautiously approached the doors and paused in front of them, looking up at them in the dim light. I extended a hand, and it shook in front of me. I wrapped it around the cold metal handle, and then yanked. The door didn't budge. I yanked again, and it didn't move. It was locked!

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart began to pound. I whirled around and stared around me at the vast empty theatre, and slowly stepped backwards, pressing fearfully against the cold doors.

I looked around and saw exit doors on the sides of the theatre. I hesitated, then instantaneously leaped forward and scrambled through a row of seats toward the door. I ran up to it and pushed, but it didn't budge. I turned sharply and ran back down the aisle toward the other door. My shoes pounded against the floor, echoing throughout the whole theatre and frightening me. I ran to the door and threw myself against it, but it didn't open either. I ran back to the doors I had entered through and yanked at them again and again.

Then I spun around and stared at the theatre, shaking, crazed tears starting to run over my cheeks. I never had a panic attack before, but I thought that one could be near.

"PIERO!?" I screamed, and the frenzied screech echoed again and again throughout the building. I clasped my hands tightly over my ears and sunk down to the floor, my back sliding down against the doors as my hope quickly depleted. My breaths were shaky, and I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them.

I sat there, shaking and crying, rocking myself back and forth until I heard footsteps echoing at the other end of the theatre. My head jolted up, and I watched in terror as Ray stepped into the dim light of the stage.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I clasped my hands tightly over my mouth to stop the scream from escaping, and scrambled to my feet. He stood placidly on the stage, savoring my terror as I stood frozen in place before the entrance doors. I blinked away the tears that threatened to blur my vision, and Ray stared contemptuously at me, then shook his head.

He started to approach the edge of the stage, and as he did he began to speak, "Julia, Julia, Julia… Look at yourself! You always seemed so bold when you were telling your mother that she had to kick me out. You hated me, didn't you? You wanted me to disappear."

He started down the steps, and I pressed helplessly against the entrance doors.

"Now that I've had some time to think…" His eyes flashed with anger. "…I guess I can't blame you. I felt the same way toward you."

He hopped down the last few steps and I jumped when his shoes hit the ground. He stared confidently at me across the long aisle. He shrugged and opened his hands in front of him.

"I guess you came out ahead, though. I'm about to spend the rest of my life in prison because of you. The world never really was in my favor, anyway."

He started slowly down the aisle, sauntering confidentially toward me.

He watched me quietly, and I plunged my hand into my pocket and pulled out the folded note. I held it out in front of me, looking at my scribbled name in despair and then weakly opening my hand, letting it drop to the ground.

He stopped walking.

"Yes, the note. See, Julia, I made a mistake the night I beat you. I thought that no one would care enough about to come looking for you, when in fact, that boyfriend of yours did. So now I've included him in this little operation. He's having a concert here tomorrow evening, isn't he?"

I was frozen.

"Isn't he?" His voice was sly and cunning, strange. Usually it was slurred, but now it was calm, cognizant, and threatening.

He grinned and started walking again, slowly, teasingly.

"So here's the plan: you got what you wanted, Julia. I'm out of your house, away from your mother. I'm going to be in jail. Doesn't that make you happy?"

My vision blurred, and the tears started to stream down my cheeks again.

"Well, listen here, Julia, I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life in jail without killing the person who is responsible for it."

I gasped and watched helplessly as he pulled a knife out of his belt. He held it up and turned it in his hand, watching as the blade shone in the dim light.

"So how does Piero factor in? For one thing, I knew you'd come willingly if you thought Piero was the one telling you to come. I also knew he'd be having a concert here Saturday."

He shrugged.

"The police like Il Volo, and they were talking about it. So, when Piero shows up tomorrow for the concert, can you figure out what he's going to find?"

I felt as if I could faint from terror. Ray repositioned the knife in his hand.

"Your dead body."

He grinned, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"And I bet I'll get to hear all about it from my prison cell. I'll get to see Piero's sorry little face in court. That'll be nice, since he's also responsible for putting me in prison. But don't fret, I won't kill him. I think taking you will be enough."

He was halfway down the aisle, and he stopped walking and smiled at me.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm smart when I'm sober, huh?"

He threw his head back and laughed, and I shuddered at the sound. He quieted, and the theatre fell silent, except for the sound of my gasping for breath and the faint drumming on the roof. He grinned mockingly at me.

"Well, this was fun, this whole cat-and-mouse thing we got going here, but it's time to end this. It's pretty late, and I bet the entirety of the Los Angeles police department is looking for me. And you, but not for the same reason, of course. Hold still and this won't be so bad."

He broke into a run, his shoes pounding against the ground, and I screamed and took off running along the wall with a jolt. I ran frantically in an arc around the seats, but then saw him walking over them, striding easily from chair to chair in my direction.

When I ran a few more steps, he simply stepped into another row and kept coming. When I ran backward, he did the same. He came closer and closer, and I looked desperately around for an escape. I saw the stairs leading up to the balcony, and immediately took off toward them. I scrambled up the steps, throwing myself upward onto the landing. I went to the edge of the balcony and peered over the railing at the ground far below. Ray jumped off of the seats and sprinted toward the steps. I looked around frantically and saw more steps on the other side of the landing. I started toward them, then spotted the doors that led down to the entrance hallway. I ran toward them and yanked on each one, discovering in frustration and despair that they were all locked.

I heard Ray's footsteps on the stairs, and I turned and rushed down the other side. I ran away from the staircase and looked up at Ray, who looked down at me from the landing, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Don't toy with me, girl!" he bellowed, and followed my route down the steps. I ran to the other side and dashed back up, as if part of a sick game, until I saw him turn and start back up the other way. I turned sharply to run back down the stairs, and immediately slipped and went tumbling down, screaming. My head banged against the banister, and immediately dizziness set in. Everything went fuzzy before me, and my whole body protested as I yanked myself off the last few steps and stumbled away from the stairs.

I ran out on the floor to the center of the balcony as my vision slowly began to clear. I looked around wide-eyed through the blurriness for the figure of Ray. Everything was quiet for a moment, and I looked upward and saw a blurred figure hurtling toward me. I screamed as Ray landed heavily beside me on the floor and crumpled to the ground, shouting in pain as he groped for me.

I tried to get away as he reached out and caught hold of my foot, tripping me. I managed to stop my head from hitting the ground, and I tried to yank my foot out of his hand to no avail. A shadow fell over me as Ray pushed himself up. He jerked me onto my back and held the knife up. I kicked my feet up with a terrified scream and managed to shove him in the groin. He brought the knife down as he simultaneously doubled over, managing only to cut open the leg of my scrubs.

I frantically scrambled backwards and pulled myself up on an aisle seat as he yelled curses at me. He started to chase after me as I sprinted down the aisle toward the stage, hoping to run into the concealing darkness backstage and try the doors. He had to have gotten in somehow!

He was fast, and he was close behind me. I was almost to the stage as he caught my hair in his fist and yanked me backwards, tripping over me and tumbling over the hard floor with me. He trapped me under him when we came to a stop. I screamed in agony as his weight crushed me and thrust my arms out in search for a hold.

He pushed himself up and knelt on my thighs, pressing his hand hard into my chest and pinning me beneath him. I thrashed around and screamed as he raised the knife high above me, glinting in the light. I raised my hands up in a feeble attempt to stop it from coming as I braced myself for the horrendous slashes.

"JULIA!"

Ray froze, and his head jerked sideways toward the stage. A figure leaped from the edge and landed heavily on top of him, crushing me for an instant before violently yanking Ray off of me and rolling with him though the aisle. I scrambled backwards and to my feet as Piero wrestled with Ray, hanging onto his arms as he swung the knife frantically.

"Piero!" I cried.

"Get out!" he yelled, and I took a few hurried steps backwards before tripping and sprawling on the stage stairs.

Piero and Ray both struggled to their feet and pushed and pulled at each other, yelling and grunting. Their muscles strained as their bodies came into contact and they swung at each other. Piero clenched his teeth as he shoved at Ray and blocked his swinging arms. Piero's eyes flashed with fear and then determination as he swing his fist toward Ray's face. Ray brought the knife down, and Piero shoved him backwards and gave a yell that chilled my blood and stopped my heart. Ray raised the knife again, and Piero ran wildly at him, knocking him down and landing with him on the hard floor.

"Piero!" I sobbed, reaching helplessly toward the men fighting in the aisle.

"Get out, Julia!" he yelled again in anguish as he pushed Ray's arm with the knife away from himself. I jumped up and stumbled backwards, sobbing and unable to tear my eyes away from the fight.

Ray was much bigger than Piero, and he eventually managed to pin Piero beneath him. Piero shoved at him as Ray threw the knife aside in the aisle and plunged his fist into his pocket to instead pull out a shiny metal object.

I froze in horror, and then realized that I was screaming.

Piero pushed upward at Ray and jerked him so fiercely that Ray almost dropped the thing, and in fury he gripped it and hit Piero over the head. Piero yelled as he shoved Ray off of him and started to scramble up. Ray knocked him back down and managed to point the gun down at him.

"PIERO!" I screamed, desperately stumbling back down the steps and into the aisle.

There was a deafening bang that echoed throughout the theatre, and I froze in despair. For a moment there was agonizing silence.

Then Ray toppled to the ground, blood rushing out from the bullet in his head.

I stared in bewilderment, and then turned around to face the stage.

My mother stood in the middle of the dimly lit stage, her face white, gripping a gun in her shaking hands.

Our eyes met for a moment, and then I turned away and raced down the aisle toward Piero, who was pushing himself away from Ray's body. His face was anguished as he tried to get up, but he only got onto his knees before he cried out in pain and fell sideways onto the ground. He rolled onto his back and lay still. He was covered in blood, and I didn't know if it was his or Ray's. But there was so much of it that some of it had to be his.

"PIERO!" I screamed, and threw myself to my knees beside him. I reached my arm around his shoulders and took his head gently into the crook of my arm. "Piero?"

I patted his cheek and shook him gently, bending over him and looking at his face in fear.

His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he looked up listlessly at me with his handsome, dark eyes as his vision focused. He took in a shaky breath and stared up at me. His lips parted, and he struggled to speak.

"I love you," he whispered, and I immediately pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and looked down at him, my tears falling onto his blood-spattered face.

"I love you, too, Piero."

"I'm not dead, am I?" he whispered.

"No. No you're not!" I sobbed, hugging him. He reached up his hand and gently touched my back, and then he dropped his arm and his eyes closed.

I hugged him tightly and cried, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. He was warm and wet, and I clutched him to me. I was unaware of my approaching mother until she dropped down beside me.

"Julia," she said, and as I looked up our eyes met. She reached out and carefully laid Piero's head on the floor for me, and took both of my hands in hers.

"Ray came to the house to get the knife and the gun, and he typed the note on the computer. When I got home I found the house ransacked, and the note still on the screen. That's how I knew."

She looked listlessly at Ray's dead body on the ground.

"I'm going to prison," she said softly.

I watched her forlorn face and shook my head.

"Maybe not."

She looked back at me.

"I am. If not for this, then for keeping Ray around even though he was abusing you. One way or another, I'm going to prison."

We stared at each other, shaking, with me crying and gasping for breath.

"And that's okay," she said, "I need to go away for a while. I saw myself on the news, saying that Ray's not such a bad guy, and that made me think. And he made me think."

She gestured at Piero.

"He said I don't love you, and I think he's right. So I'm going to prison, and I'm going to think, and spend some time away from you, thinking about you. I don't want to go, but I'll do it if…if it'll help me learn how to how to love my daughter."

I stared at her, and then threw my arms around her neck. She hugged me tightly.

"Mama!" I sobbed, and when I pulled back she was crying too. She stood quickly.

"I called the police, and an ambulance. I'll watch for them."

She jogged away, and I wrapped my arms around Piero again and cradled his head in my arm. I carefully removed his broken glasses, and I kissed his still lips. I held him tightly, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and sobbed until the doctors came in and pulled me off of him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I rode in the ambulance with Piero, but a doctor held me away from him to clean the blood off of me and examine me. There were fresh bruises all over my body and I couldn't stop my hysteric sobbing, seeing Piero unconscious on the stretcher. When we got to the hospital, the doctors pulled me into a separate room and checked my head, asking me simple questions that frustrated me. I struggled to get to Piero, but they held me down and eventually determined that I was okay.

The police came and took me into a private room for questioning. They told me Piero was being cared for and I couldn't see him yet, and I answered everything as I anxiously awaited my chance to see him.

When the police were finally satisfied with the results of their interrogation, they asked me if I wanted to call anyone, and they gave me Piero's phone so I could call Gianluca and Ignazio. I tried to be calm and explain to them what had happened, but when I heard their voices I broke down and kept repeating that Piero was hurt. They both set out for the hospital as the doctors commanded me to wait in the small office I'd been questioned in, and they reassured me they'd fetch me as soon as I could see Piero. I sat in an impatient trance in the chair and quietly watched the hands on the clock move and longed to be with Piero.

When I was frustrated enough to get up and go looking for Piero myself, a nurse appeared and told me I could see him. I followed her briskly through the hospital to his room, and I hesitated before the door to take a preparatory breath. I cautiously opened it and stepped slowly inside.

"Piero?"

Piero lay asleep in the hospital bed, wearing the pants he had on earlier, but with one pant leg rolled up, revealing that his foot was bandaged the way mine had been before. His shirt was missing, revealing a line of stitches going from his right shoulder down past his chest, and various bruises. There were more stitches on his right arm. His right hand had a deep gash across the palm.

The doctors had cleaned him up, and there was no blood in sight. I walked slowly to the side of the bed, looking silently down at his peaceful face. He had a bruised eye, and I gingerly reached down to touch his soft cheek.

He didn't stir, and I turned and looked fearfully at the nurse.

"What's the report?" I asked.

She consulted the clipboard in her hand.

"Well, there's the sprained ankle and the stitches that you see, along with various bruising, and he has a mild concussion."

"That's all?"

She nodded.

"He's pretty lucky, considering the circumstances."

I nodded and looked back down at the bed, turning my full attention to Piero. I gingerly laid a hand on his arm, feeling the curve of the muscle underneath as the nurse's footsteps faded away and the door closed. I leaned down close to Piero and touched my lips to his. They were soft and warm, and I kissed them again. My insides felt trembly.

"Oh, Piero," I whispered, as a tear ran down my cheek. I laid my head softly against his chest and listened to his breathing. "I love you. You're going to be okay."

I carefully sat beside him on the mattress, reaching down to caress his peaceful face and run my fingers through his soft hair. I looked at the stitches on his bare chest, and pulled his strong, gashed hand toward me to study the afflicted palm. I touched his chest and his arms and his face, longing for him to wake up and speak to me. I admired his dark hair, his long lashes, and his soft lips. I softly kissed him again and again, on his head, his face, his chest, and his shoulders. He stayed asleep, and I sat quietly beside him, tenderly rubbing his arm and chest and leaning closely over him, gazing down at his beautiful face.

After a while the door opened, and I sat up straight and turned to see Gianluca and Ignazio rush in, talking rapidly to each other in Italian.

I quickly held a finger to my lips, and they saw me and fell silent. They looked over at Piero, and their faces fell as they took in the sight of him.

Then Gianluca slowly began to approach, and Ignazio followed closely behind. They went around the other side of the bed and stood beside it, looking down at him with somber faces.

"Oh, no, Piero," Ignazio said softly, shaking his head.

"Where's his glasses?" Gianluca asked softly, and looked to me as I dug the broken frames out of my pocket. I placed them in his outstretched hand, and the two boys looked sullenly at the cracked red glasses for a moment. Then Gianluca folded his hand tightly around them, dropping his hand back to his side.

They both looked back to Piero.

After a moment I whispered, "Sprained ankle, stitches, and a mild concussion."

Gianluca's hand went over his mouth, and Ignazio moved around him to kneel beside the bed, his face close to Piero's. Gianluca moved closer to the bed, and the two were still, looking down at their injured friend. Piero didn't stir, and I saw tears shimmer in Ignazio's eyes, though he tried to repress them. Gianluca reached out and laid a hand comfortingly on Ignazio's shoulder. Ignazio looked up at him, and then stood up and the two boys embraced, and then looked down at Piero again. Gianluca looked up at me, and then came around the bed and reached out to me.

"Come here," he said gently, and I stood up from the mattress. He kissed my cheek and hugged me firmly, his arms comfortingly tight around me. The tears returned, and I held onto him and let him hold onto me, and when he released me Ignazio was there to do the same. When he let go of me he gently reached up a hand to wipe my tears, and I looked in his eyes and realized that the two of them probably still didn't know what was going on.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked softly, and Ignazio shrugged, keeping his hand gently on my back.

"We were told that Piero was in a fight with the same guy who hurt you. The police told us that he was going to hurt you again, and Piero came to your rescue."

I nodded, and reached into my pocket to pull out Ray's note, which I had taken from the theatre before we left to show to the police. I held it out and opened my fingers to Ignazio, who took it and unfolded it. Gianluca moved close beside him to see it.

"Let me explain," I said as they looked up at me in stunned silence.

The three of us left Piero's hospital room so as not to disturb him while I filled them in on the happenings at the theatre. We went to the office where the police had questioned me, and the three of us sat around a small table.

I began by telling them of my abusive relationship with Ray, and I was touched to find that Piero hadn't even mentioned

Ray to them until the night I got hurt. Even then, he left out telling them I was abused before that night, and that he was trying to help me get away from Ray. Gianluca and Ignazio seemed pleased with Piero as I told them of his continuous efforts to help me, and I even told them my side of the night Ray beat me. They listened intently and hung onto my every word.

When I began to speak of the events earlier that night, the fearful shaking quickly set in, and the two moved close beside me to comfort me, holding my hands and reassuring me that everything was over and that I was safe. I told them about Piero rushing in to save me, and about the fight, and how he was almost shot. I even told them about my mother. As I spoke, both boys teared up, and it was my turn to comfort them. Soon we were all still and silent, thinking in the comfort of each other's company.

"I'm sorry," I said, breaking the silence. "…that I went to the theatre. If I hadn't gone, Piero wouldn't have had to come and rescue me."

"No," Gianluca said firmly, "It's not your fault."

"How could you have known the note wasn't from Piero?" Ignazio said. "You are not to blame, Julia, and don't you even think about blaming yourself."

I nodded, and then said in awe, "He saved me. He could have died, and he almost did, but he came to save me."

"Our Piero's a brave boy," Ignazio said, smiling.

"He just knows when something's worth fighting for," Gianluca said, and then smiled at me. I smiled back, blushing, and Ignazio laid a hand on my arm. He said earnestly, "Julia, you've been through a great ordeal tonight. Are you okay?"

I thought about this.

"I'm okay," I said, nodding. "I just want Piero to wake up."

They nodded and then Gianluca asked after a moment, "What now?"

"Well…" Ignazio said, running a hand through his long tangled hair. "Piero needs his spare glasses. You and I can go get them, Gian. Julia will take care of our Piero, right?"

I nodded quickly, and then the three of us stood up. I went alone back through the bustling hallway to Piero's room and found him still asleep, in the same position I had left him in. I climbed carefully onto the mattress to sit beside him, and leaned down to feel his lips against mine.

"Julia? Julia, wake up."

I opened my eyes and held my hand up to block the bright light above me.

"What's going on? Is Piero all right?"

Ignazio smiled, his eyes shining.

"See for yourself!"

I realized that I had fallen asleep next to Piero on the mattress, my head beside his on the hospital pillow. I sat up and laughed softly, smiling down at his peaceful face.

"I'm sorry to wake you up," Ignazio said, "You must be exhausted after today. But I wanted to entrust these to you."

He smiled and held out a new pair of red glasses to me, and I smiled back and took them.

"Aren't you going to stay here with Piero?"

"Gianluca and I are going to get something to eat, but we'll be back later. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head and watched him leave, quietly closing the door behind him. I rubbed my eyes and reached down to gently touch Piero's face. I gazed down at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek, my hair falling gently over his chest. Then I pulled back and studied him.

He'd been asleep for a long time. What if something was wrong that the doctors weren't aware of? My heart rate quickened, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and tried to reassure myself, pressing my palm against the warm skin of his chest. Maybe they had given him medicine that made him tired. Maybe the concussion kept him drowsy.

I kissed his neck and got up to pace nervously back and forth, clutching the glasses in my hand and looking down at then as I thought about everything that had happened. Images and phrases whirled through my mind, and I longed for Piero to wake up and show me that he was okay.

A soft sigh behind me interrupted my worrying, and I whirled around and saw Piero move his hands groggily up to his head and run them over his face. He winced, and pulled away his gashed hand.

"Mmmm…" he moaned in pain as he reached for his chest and fingered the stitches. He opened his dark eyes and groped blindly beside the bed for his glasses. I quietly stepped forward and held them out to his groping hand, and he grasped them and slid them onto his face. He blinked and looked up at me, and he drew in a quick intake of breath.

"Oh, Julia!" he whispered when he saw me, and he immediately thrust out his arm for me. I moved quickly to the bed and leaned over to kiss him, hugging his neck tightly as our lips locked together.

His arms went around me, touching me softly at first, but then he gripped me more tightly.

"Are you hurt!?" he asked urgently, looking up at me with a frightened expression.

"No. I'm okay," I said, and he smiled in relief, closing his eyes as the worry flowed out of him. Then he opened his eyes and pulled me toward him, onto the mattress and on top of him.

"Piero, I'll hurt you!" I gasped in fright as my weight landed on his bare chest.

"I don't care," he said firmly, and his hand found my head and pulled me close for another kiss. He kissed me over and over again, the hand on my back pressing me against him.

Our faces were so close together, and he hugged me tightly. "I almost lost you," he choked out.

I watched him tearing up, and I teared up also.

"I almost lost you, too."

He pulled me in for another kiss, trembling against me. I could tell my weight was hurting him, and I strained against his grip and got off of him. I lay next beside him on the mattress, and he held me tightly against his side as he quickly filled me in on his side of the eventful night.

"The police called me and told me Ray had escaped, and I went to your apartment and found that you weren't there. I went to the hospital and you weren't there either. I went to your old house, and I saw the note through the window. That's how I knew to find you. I was so terrified…I knew he'd go after you, and I felt like I was racing against him to get to you. I wish I could've gotten there earlier."

"That's okay," I said, my hand cradling his cheek, "You still saved me."

He looked bewildered for a moment, and then his face broke out in a huge grin.

"What?" I asked, smiling in confusion back at him.

"I did it!" he said in hushed surprise.

"Did what?"

"I saved you! You didn't get hurt! I kept my promise!"

I laughed, and he did too, and then pulled me closer to him for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" he cried joyfully, and repeated it, "I did it! I kept you from getting hurt!"

I smiled at his huge, happy grin, and kissed his cheek.

"Wait…" Piero said, his smile fading. He looked at me, confused. "There was a gun pointing down at me. I remember looking up at it. He was going to shoot me. How…?"

"My mama."

"What?"

I filled him in on my mother's rescue, and informed him that Ray was dead. He studied my face.

"What do you think?"

"I think…that she's beginning to love me."

Piero smiled and kissed my neck.

"I'm so happy for you, Julia," he said softly, looking tenderly into my eyes.

I kissed him, and we were both quiet for a moment. I looked somberly at the stitches down the side of his chest, and he nudged me to get me to look into his eyes instead.

"I love you, Piero. Are you in much pain?"

"I'm alright."

His face was strained, but he smiled weakly at me as he tried to ease my concern.

"So, nurse Julia, what are my injuries?"

"You have a sprained ankle, a mild concussion, and the stitches, of course."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"You're in pain," I observed, watching his face, "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

"Just stay with me."

"Of course. Anything else?"

He shook his head.

"I'm okay."

I watched him fearfully, and he kept wincing and shutting his eyes as he bore the pain throughout his body.

"I'm calling the nurse," I said, and he didn't protest as I wriggled out of his grip. The nurse came and gave him some medicine, and Piero slowly began to relax, to my relief.

"Gianluca and Ignazio will be back soon. They went to get food," I told him, and he smiled.

"Good. I'd like to see them. Maybe they can take me home, too."

It wasn't long before the two returned, and when they entered I sat up, but Piero caught me and kept an arm on me to keep me beside him.

He greeted the boys in Italian as he strained to sit up. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and the boys came over to hug him carefully and talk with him. Ignazio joked around with him, and then they talked about cancelling Saturday's concert. Piero protested, saying that he didn't need a foot to sing.

"No, but you need your head, and you've got a concussion!"

"It's only mild!"

While Ignazio persuaded him to take it easy for a while, Gianluca sat beside me on the mattress and asked softly, "How is he?"

"He was in pain, but the nurse gave him medicine. He's okay now."

"Good. Ignazio and I are going to talk to the doctors and see if we can bring him home now. Will you come and help him get settled?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe I should stay with him tonight, or at least for the rest of it, to make sure he's okay." I smiled at his strong hand resting on my shoulder, his thumb lightly massaging me. "And I'm not sure if he'd let me leave, anyway."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Gianluca and Ignazio received permission to take Piero home, and Piero sent me away to get Ignazio's car, nudging him to give me the keys.

I knew he was making me leave because it would be painful for him to be moved, and he didn't want me to see him in pain. I wanted to stay, but I obediently took the keys and left the room. I fetched the car and drove up to the doors to the hospital, where Ignazio and Gianluca half-dragged, half-carried Piero into the car and laid him in the backseat. He clenched his teeth, held tightly onto the seat, and refused to protest while I was present.

Ignazio said that he would drive Piero home and help him inside, and Gianluca told me he would take me to the theatre to get my car, which was still parked in front. I was nervous to leave Piero, and nervous to return to the theatre, but I agreed. I went to Piero and knelt beside him on the floor of the car and kissed him. I told him the plan, and he begged me to stay with him instead, but when Ignazio reminded him that he'd have to help him into his house, Piero quickly agreed, protecting me from seeing him in pain.

Gianluca took me into his car, and we drove off toward the theatre in the moonless night. The storm was over, and the calm roads leading to the theatre now seemed spooky to me, and Gianluca tried to engage me in conversation to distract me. When that didn't work, he began speaking softly to me, reminding me repeatedly that we were just going to get my car and leave. When we reached the theatre, I hurriedly jumped into my car and followed Gianluca to Piero's house. It was almost three in the morning when we pulled up in front, and I eagerly jumped out the car and dashed up the steps to the front door.

Piero was lying in his armchair, leaning back in it with the footrest up to support his ankle. Ignazio was sitting in a chair a few feet away, talking cheerfully with him. Piero's face was tired and somber, but when I opened the door he smiled and brightened up.

"Mi amor!" he cried, reaching out for me. I went quickly to the arm chair and he put his arm gently around my back and pulled me in for a kiss.

When he finally let me pull away, Gianluca and Ignazio were watching us, smiling, and I blushed. Piero rubbed my back and looked up at me.

"I'm so glad you're here, Julia."

"I'm staying with you tonight," I said firmly to him, "To make sure you're okay."

He grinned and looked over at the boys.

"You guys can go. I've got my Julia to take care of me."

Ignazio laughed and stood up, putting an arm around Gianluca.

"We'll come by in the afternoon to check on you," Gianluca said, and the two came over to hug Piero and me again before leaving. I locked the door behind them and watched them climb into their cars.

Then I returned to Piero, who moved himself carefully to one side of the spacious armchair and reached out to me.

"Come next to me," he pleaded, and I climbed into the chair and reclined beside him, kicking off my shoes and resting my bare feet beside his on the footrest. He moved his arm around me and held me against his side, against his still shirtless chest. I laid my head on his unhurt shoulder and placed my arm gently around his middle, looking up at him.

"Are you okay, Piero?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"But I am worried about you."

"I'm okay, Julia."

He looked quietly at me for a moment.

"So…Ray's dead."

I nodded.

"I'm safe now for certain."

He leaned toward me and kissed my temple, then studied my face with a serious expression on his.

"Julia? Are you okay? I feel like everyone's paying too much attention to me and not enough to you. You had quite a traumatic night. Tell me, honestly, are you okay?"

I considered it. I felt safe, and relief at being completely sure that I was. I felt lucky that I hadn't gotten seriously hurt. I was relieved that Piero would be okay. And I was so in love with him, this amazing person who'd risked his life to save mine.

I smiled up at him.

"I'm wonderful, Piero."

He smiled back.

"Yes, you are."

I kissed his neck, and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as my lips touched him.

"How do you feel?" I asked when I pulled back, looking over his stitches. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm okay. The medicine helped a lot, and Ignazio brought home some more for me. He gestured to the containers on the coffee table.

I nodded, and then looked into his dark eyes, studying him.

"How are you, my soldier?" I inquired of his state of mind.

He smiled.

"Your soldier. I like that. I'm happy, Julia."

He kissed me, and then went on, "I'm happy that you're here. I'm happy you're not hurt. I'm happy you're safe, and I'm happy it's my actions that helped make you that way. I'm happy I kept my promise."

I kissed him, and then noticed a bright light outside the living room window.

_"Piero, look!"_ I whispered in awe, and he turned his head. "The moon is out!"

He smiled, and we both looked up at it in silence. The light inside the house suddenly seemed too bright to me.

I sat up and pulled out of his grip.

"Julia?" he asked pleadingly, reaching out to get me to come back.

"Shhh…" I said soothingly. His eyes followed me as I went to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket, and then went over to the light switch and turned it off. I paused, watching Piero as my eyes adjusted to the dark, and I could see him lying in the armchair, washed in the inviting glow of the moon. I returned to the armchair and he let me remove his glasses and put them on the coffee table. He couldn't see me well anymore without them, but he could feel me as I carefully climbed onto the chair beside him, and he smiled contentedly as he felt me spread the soft blanket over us.

I lay beside him again, and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, feeling my body against his side. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of my head and leaned his head on mine. I laid my arm cautiously on his side, and he placed his hand over mine and guided my hand to rest across his chest. After only a few minutes his arm holding me tightly against him relaxed as he drifted into sleep.

I raised my head and softly kissed him, then laid my head back on his shoulder. I listened to his quiet breathing and peered up at the way the moonlight graced his beautiful face.

I softly began to sing, _"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

In the morning I woke before Piero and lay next to him for several minutes, listening to his quiet breathing and feeling him against me.

Then I carefully pushed back the blanket and climbed slowly out of the chair, trying hard not to wake him. He moved slightly when I got up, and I adjusted the blanket and tiptoed away.

Though I tried to be quiet, I think the noise of me moving about the kitchen woke him up, and I watched as he fearfully felt for me and discovered my absence. I rushed back to the armchair, grabbing his glasses off the coffee table and climbing into the chair beside him. He relaxed when he felt me moving against him, and I kissed him and placed the glasses in his hand. He put them on and smiled bleary-eyed at me, but his face was pained and anxious.

"I'm making pancakes," I said. "And then I'll give you some medicine."

"Oh, good," he sighed, and raised a hand gingerly to his temple.

"How do you feel?"

"Mmmm…" he groaned softly.

"Got a headache?"

"Yes."

I reached for his hand and moved it so I could tenderly touch my lips to his temple, and he let me leave the armchair to return to the kitchen.

He slept most of the morning, but when he finally woke up he was restless and bored. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and then stood up on his unhurt leg despite my protests. He got very dizzy and had to sit back down, but later on he got up and even tried out his crutches. He could use them easily, though he had to be careful that they didn't rub against any of his stitches.

Piero was rambunctious, and he said he felt strong. He acted lively, and he started to go about his normal activities, serenading me, playing around with the piano and guitar, and watching movies.

We had a talk and agreed that since he could care for himself, I wouldn't spend another night at his house. I did stay the entire day, though, keeping an eye on him and reminding him not to strain himself, begging him to rest as he had done for me.

Gianluca and Ignazio came over after lunchtime and brought with them the best wishes of the Il Volo producers. Piero was happy to see them, and the four of us visited for a while.

When they left, I encouraged Piero to take an afternoon nap, and he agreed. I was tired from having stayed up most of the night, and my ever-observant Piero took notice and invited me to rest with him the armchair.

Piero didn't complain about being in pain, though at times it was obvious on his face, and he sheepishly admitted to it when I asked. I showered him in encouraging kisses and hugs, which he enjoyed immensely. He liked to keep me by his side, and I was happy to stay there.

After dinner, as it was getting dark outside, I somberly told Piero that I should be going off to my apartment.

"Julia," he said softly, looking out the window. "Before you go…the moon's out. Do you want to go outside with me and look at it for a little while?"

I nodded eagerly, and Piero got up on his crutches, and we went outside. Piero lowered himself carefully onto the grass and laid the crutches beside him. I followed him and sat cross-legged next to him.

"Wow…" I breathed, looking upward.

We looked up at the glowing moon in awe. It was a gorgeous full moon, whole and bright. No cloud dared to obstruct it, and it generously loaned its insatiable light to the two of us. Piero turned his head to me and I leaned forward to kiss him. He put his arm around me and I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder as I peered up at the perfect glowing orb above.

"I love you, Julia," he said.

"I love you too, Piero."

We were silent for a moment, enjoying each other's quiet company, and then I whispered, "La Luna Hizo Esto."

I raised my head from his shoulder to look at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me, the moonlight shimmering in his eyes as he waited for me to continue.

"Piero, I know the whole song."

He watched me for a moment, and then a slow smile spread across his face, and I smiled eagerly back.

"I sang it last night, when you were asleep, and I realized that I finally know all the words."

He was quiet, thinking about this. His eyes shimmered eagerly.

"Sing it with me," he pleaded softly, and he let me start.

_"La luna hizo esto…fue culpa de la luna…"_

He joined in, softening his powerful voice so he wouldn't overpower mine. Still, it was strong and rich and handsome.

_"…haberme enamorado…enamorado de ti! Su brillo reflejo entre, tus ojos mi fortuna, la luna lo hizo asi!"_

We sang to each other, gazing at the moonlight reflecting in each other's eyes, and when the last notes filled the air, my voice became shaky and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Piero smiled and reached his gentle hand up to my face to wipe it away, as I smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much!" I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, his strong arms tightening around me.

He kissed me tenderly, and I was safe and loved in his strong arms, underneath the moon.

***Author's note: Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! I encourage you to leave a review and to check out my other online fanfictions: I ****_Love You, Dan Howell_****, and ****_Gianluca Ginoble and I. _****Remember that you can email me at annawritesfanfiction at gmaildotcom. Thanks for reading!**

** -Anna Babin (annawritesfanfiction)**


End file.
